Stronger
by London Lane
Summary: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Just ask Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

It's said that when two people are destined for each other, that their love lasts a lifetime. Unfortunately for Ginny Weasley, that love only lasted a year.

Though she had loved Harry and thought they would work out, that was not the case. They had more downs than ups in their relationship in and outside of Hogwarts, and in the end it broke them up.

That and on their one year anniversary, Ginny had walked into their flat and discovered a very familiar, half naked woman on their couch, staring at her with a less than shocked expression.

Pansy Parkinson's lips twisted into a smirk and she said, "I was wondering when you'd figure it out, Weasley."

After Ginny threw Pansy out, she turned toward the garbage can and dropped a few strands of dark hair into it. When the former Slytherin had started bad mouthing her, Ginny did the only thing she could think of – she yanked some of the girl's hair out.

Fuming, the redhead paced, waiting for her oh so faithful boyfriend to come home so that she could have a word or two with him. Then she would curse so badly that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

Before she knew it, he stood in front of her. She hadn't heard the loud _crack_ that signaled his arrival, but when she saw him her eyes narrowed and she willed her fist to stay at her side.

"Oh, you're home," he said, sounding surprised.

"Yes," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "You had a visitor."

Harry blanched.

"Some of her hair is still in the trash, if you want it." Ginny's voice was sickly sweet as she stared at him. Then she reached out and slapped him across the face. "Piece of shit!" she whispered angrily.

He went to grab her, but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>The bar was crowded, noisy and smelled of all different kinds of alcohol. There were so many men that Ginny's head swam.<p>

She had declined many offers already, having been there for an hour. No one seemed to soothe her aching heart. She drowned another glass of vodka and stood up, feeling like fresh air would do her good.

As she turned, she stumbled, and crashed into someone. The person staggered back slightly, brought their hands to her shoulders to steady her and looked at her with a pair of grey eyes that she knew all too well, but never thought she'd see again.

"Well, you look positively drunk, Weaslette." Draco Malfoy smirked and stepped back, releasing her. "I would have never pictured this as something you'd do. Where's Potter? Working hard, I assume?"

The mention of Harry made her skin crawl. She shook her head. "We're not together anymore," she said softly.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked loudly, cupping a hand around his ear. "Did I hear you correctly? You and Saint Potter are done? What did he do?"

Ginny pushed around him and stepped outside. The air was cool. She only walked a few feet before she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey, wait a second! It's rude to walk out on people when they're talking to you." He caught up with her, gripped her arm, and spun her around.

She glared at him. "It's none of your business, Malfoy. You'd only make fun of me."

"Try me." He stared at her, his tone serious.

"I'm surprised you don't know, what with Pansy being your best friend and all." Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, her voice rattled. "He cheated on me. With her. There. Laugh all you want."

Draco stood and looked at her. To her shock, he looked angry. He didn't say anything for a long time. When he did, his voice was like nothing she'd ever heard before.

"What gives him the right to do that to someone?"

"I don't know." Ginny said, her eyes welling up. "But I hit him before I left, I hope he got the message."

"If not, I could go knock some sense into him."

"That's not necessary." She shook her head. "I hope he and Pansy will be very happy together."

"They aren't a couple." Draco shook his head, his blond hair falling into his eyes. "They're just…well…"

"Fucking?" Ginny supplied.

He shrugged.

"You don't deserve that," he said. "No one does."

Ginny sighed and looked around. "There's no one walking. How weird. Usually there are tons of people."

"That's because they're all getting drunk," Draco said and smirked.

"This is true," Ginny said.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" Draco asked abruptly. He ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, that was rude."

"Since when are you not rude?"

"People change, Weaslette."

She nodded. "I guess that's true. It's been awhile since we saw each other. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have assumed you were the same."

He stepped closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I'll show you how different I am."

With a _crack_, they vanished.

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the windows as Ginny cracked an eye open. She moved her hand to her face and groaned, her head spun. She definitely wasn't in her own bed, which only meant one thing.<p>

"Oh fuck," she muttered.

"Well it's nice to know if we had slept together, you'd be unhappy about it," said a voice from behind her. Draco was standing in the doorway, holding a tray of food. "I can't say that doesn't bruise my ego a bit." His lips twitched and he chuckled.

"Oh, like you haven't been rejected before."

He raised an eyebrow and sat down on the mattress. He extended the tray to her.

"My reputation from school still holds true today. And I made this for you. Well, I didn't but you can thank the house elf when you leave."

"Don't you have work?" Ginny asked, sitting up. Thankfully she was wearing pajamas, so she let the blanket fall and expose her black tank top.

Draco eyed her for a moment; messy red hair, sleepy voice, and body. Then he said, "It's the weekend. I don't work then. I assume you don't either, being that it's almost noon and you haven't gone anywhere yet."

"No," Ginny said, shifting and setting the tray in front of her. She was suddenly famished as she looked at the eggs, pancakes, sausage and bacon. She picked up a piece of toast and held it out to him. "So, why am I here, in your bed?"

"You didn't want to go home last night," Draco said. "I wasn't about to let you wander the streets after you'd been drinking."

"I can Apparate, you know," Ginny said defensively.

"Uh, yeah, you were having difficulty with that. You kept running around the flat, from one spot to the other saying 'See! I can do it!' It was rather amusing."

Ginny ducked her head. "That's embarrassing," she mumbled. "So why am I in my pajamas?"

"You conjured a pair. Are they actually yours? They're nice."

"I could conjure clothing but I can't Apparate? I wasn't even drunk."

Draco grinned slightly. "Settle down. It's okay. Are you feeling better now?"

"I should go home," she said. "Harry's probably—"

"You're going to go back?" he asked, his voice rising a little.

"It's Harry," Ginny said.

"Don't," he said softly. "Don't go back to him. You deserve better."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Don't go back to him. You deserve better."_

His words echoed in her head as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her red hair was slightly messy and the makeup she wore last night was smudged, making her look like a raccoon.

She frowned at her reflection.

A knock on the door startled her. She turned her head and called out.

"Are you alright?" Draco's voice dripped with concern. "You've been in there awhile."

"I'm fine."

She started to run the water. She started to scrub her face. She wanted to scrub it raw, scrub her entire body; anywhere Harry touched her over the last year. When she started to think about the two of them together, she thought of Harry with Pansy, and that made her eyes sting.

Then she became angry. So much so that she picked up the closest thing to her and smashed the mirror with it. She stepped back and watched the glass fall into the sink, sank to her knees and cried.

Draco found her later and had taken her back into the bedroom. He laid her down and shut the door. He wasn't about to invoke the wrath of a pissed off female, and he knew better than to do that to her, of all people.

When she woke sometime later, it was dark out. She turned over and found the other side of the bed empty. She hadn't expected him to stay with her, even if this was his bed. She stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw light at the end of the hall. Slowly, she crept out.

"I can make you some tea, if you'd like," he said to her before she even got to the living room.

"That would be nice," she replied, looking around.

Draco was sitting in a chair in front of a large fireplace, with a book in his lap. He gazed at her, his eyes questioning.

"I'm okay," she offered and sat down on the sofa. "I stopped crying awhile ago."

"You shouldn't be crying at all," he told her. He put the book down and sat beside her, leaning back. "A guy who makes you cry isn't worth your time."

To Ginny's surprise, she smiled.

"What are you reading?"

"It's some Muggle book," he muttered. "It's not mine."

"I wasn't going to judge." She pulled her knees to her chest and looked at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He blinked at her and shook his head. "I know what it's like to be cheated on, believe it or not."

Ginny's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

"I know you're probably surprised, because I seemed to be the one who did the cheating in Hogwarts, right?" He brushed a hand through his hair. "I mean, I thought about it back then, but I never wanted to hurt someone like that."

Ginny frowned and sucked in a small whimper.

Draco bit his lip. "I'm sorry." He was quiet for a moment. "Would you like that tea now?"

"Where's your house elf?" she asked. "Hermione would be pulling you by the ear if she knew you still used one."

"Millie's at Malfoy Manor," Draco explained. "I was just kidding about using her. I can make my own food, Weasley. As for Granger, what has she been up to, still a know-it-all?" He smirked.

"I haven't heard from her in awhile, actually. Last I knew she was on her honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know she'd even gotten married."

"She married Ron," Ginny said. "I bet if she knew what Harry had done, she'd appear out of thin air and hex him."

Draco laughed. "I'd like to see that, actually. It's nice to know that Potter is flawed."

Ginny shot him a look and said, "If you'll make my tea, I'll drink it and go."

"Go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you want to do that? It's probably better if you didn't go back to your flat now anyway. They might be there."

"After what I did to Pansy, she might not want to visit anymore." Ginny smiled thinly.

"What did you do?"

"I pulled some of her hair out," said Ginny. "The bitch deserved it."

"Wow," he whistled and stood up. "I'm never going to get you mad. My hair is my best feature. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to make your tea."

"Your hair is your best feature?" Ginny shouted as he walked into the kitchen. "I highly doubt that." She twisted her hair around her finger. "You always were so conceited," she muttered under her breath, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"What was that?" Draco asked, coming back into the room.

"I just said I doubt your hair—"

"Oh, I heard that." He grinned. "I meant what you mumbled."

"It was nothing," Ginny said quickly. "Where's my tea?"

"Don't change the subject," he replied. "So, what was it, huh?" He sat down next to her and smiled charmingly.

"I just said you were always so conceited."

He frowned. "That used to be true, I guess. But I'm not like that anymore. And just so you know, your tea will be ready soon."

"Good," she said. "And it's nice to know you're capable of change."

"It's been a long time," Draco said simply. "I see you've changed as well. Not as fiery tempered as you used to be, at least not with me."

"You didn't cheat on me," Ginny told him, frowning. "So I'd have no reason to be mad at you for anything. I mean, you were a git in school, but I held my own. You weren't so terrible when I didn't talk to you."

Draco's lips curved into a smile and he leaned close, his eyes locked with hers. He pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For trusting me and letting me take care of you. I'll get your tea and then you can go."

Against her better judgment, Ginny reached out and gripped his wrist. He turned, surprised.

"Can I stay here?"

He nodded slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

He hadn't even thought about it when she asked to stay, because that's what he wanted. He wasn't really sure why, though. Maybe because he liked having her around. She trusted him, which was something she never would have done in the past, and with good reason.

"You can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch," Draco said.

Ginny blinked at him and set down her tea cup. "That's not necessary. We can share a bed you know."

He couldn't help it. He smirked.

"I promise I'll be good, though you do look completely ravishing in those pajamas."

Normally, if someone else had said that to her, Ginny would have been completely appalled. She probably should have in this case but it was hard with the way he looked at her. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I look like a mess, don't I?" she asked him seriously. "I have raccoon eyes."

He sat back down next to her and brushed the hair from her eyes. "Believe me when I say I've seen worse."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Well, I guess if I could see her now, I'd reckon Pansy looked terrible."

Despite everything, Ginny laughed.

"She didn't give me much of a choice. I just got so annoyed that while she was bad mouthing me to my face, she was playing with her fucking hair. She's lucky all I did was pull some strands out. I was trying to get a chunk out it."

"You are vicious," Draco muttered. "I had no idea."

"She was sleeping with my boyfriend," Ginny said defensively.

"Ex," Draco reminded her. He took the tea cup and returned to the kitchen. This time Ginny followed.

"We were together for a year and I have no idea if this had been going on all that time. When I found Pansy sitting on my couch in her undergarments all she said was, 'I wondered when you'd figure it out, Weasley.' I guess that means it's been happening for awhile."

Draco stood staring into the sink; his lips formed a thin line. The kitchen was small, and if Ginny wanted to get anything, she'd have to squeeze by him to do it. She wondered if she could be that close to him.

"She never liked when other people had something she wanted," he said softly. "Everything should be hers, at least in her mind."

"So she's selfish and a whore?" Ginny commented, nodding. "That's comforting."

"Isn't it?" Draco replied with annoyance. "She tried to steal who I dated at school."

"But you dated girls," Ginny said. Her eyes widened. "Wait, really?"

He nodded. "She was experimenting I guess. She thought that would make her popular. But she was sadly mistaken. When someone caught her kissing another girl, they tried to blackmail her. She didn't take too kindly to that."

"I just can't picture any of this, I'm sorry. Pansy always seemed too…stuck up for any type of relationship."

Draco glanced at her. "If you want anything else, just ask."

In other words, this discussion is over.

Ginny frowned, trying to figure out where she went wrong, but decided against when he smiled at her.

"It's okay," he said. "You look upset."

"I thought I upset you," she mumbled. "I know you and Pansy are close."

"We were," Draco said, brushing by her.

He didn't leave the kitchen. Instead, he stopped so that their bodies were lightly pressed against each other. Ginny's breath hitched slightly as she looked up at him.

iToo close/i, their minds screamed.

But that didn't stop her from standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. She pulled away a little, but his hands stopped her. They were wrapped around her wrists, and he was bringing her arms up to loop them around his neck.

Ginny smiled and started to run her nails along the spot between his shoulder blades. He twitched and smirked down at her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"We're just kissing," she told him. "Relax, alright?"

"I'm fine," he said as he brushed his lips against hers lightly. "So, how long are you going to be in my company for?"

"As long as I want," she explained, slipping her arms around his waist. She placed her head against his chest as he stroked her hair.

"That's okay with me. I appreciate having you around, even if it hasn't been for that long."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

She gripped his hand and led him back to the couch. They didn't kiss each other again, just laid together, his fingers tracing her jaw slowly. Ginny closed her eyes at his touch and tried to stop from falling asleep.

She figured that didn't work well, because the next time she opened her eyes it was dawn. Draco snored softly at her side, head tilted back, with his arm draped around her shoulders. Ginny giggled slightly and wiggled free from him to go into the kitchen and make some coffee, hoping the smell would rouse him.

When he appeared beside her, she almost dropped the cup she was holding.

"Sorry," he mumbled, yawning. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. "I have some errands to run but I'll be back soon."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's early. What do you have to do?"

"Well, if I'm staying here, I need to get my clothes and other things."

"Want me to go with you? You'd have to go to your flat. He might be there and you might get into it with him. I wouldn't want you to get arrested for murder."

He smirked a little.

"It's okay," Ginny said. "I'll be fine. I'll be back soon."

She handed him his coffee, kissed his cheek, and left his flat. He stared at the closed door, his eyes wide. He hoped she realized what she had done by that little action.

What had he gotten himself into?

He vanished with a _crack_.

He wasn't going to let her face Harry alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Ginny even opened the door to Harry's flat, she felt arms go around her waist, pulling her back. She could smell his cologne, so she knew who it was right away. What she didn't understand was why he was holding her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, turning to look at him.

"Saving you from killing him," Draco said. He released her and stood back. "As much as I'd like to see you hit him, and I would very much, I'll just do it for you."

Ginny looked at him, her lips curling into a smirk. He wasn't sure he liked the idea that he knew was forming inside her brain.

She knocked.

The door opened almost immediately and Pansy stood there, her eyes wide.

"Well, well," she said sweetly. "Looks like you've got yourself a rebound, Weasley. Draco, what the hell are you doing?"

He stepped next to Ginny, reached out and grabbed her hand.

"What does it look like?" he asked snidely.

"It looks suspicious," said another voice.

Harry came into view behind Pansy, his black hair disheveled more than usual. He narrowed his eyes.

"I just came to get my things," said Ginny. "I don't want to cause any trouble. Draco came to make sure I didn't hex you too badly."

"That's nice of him," Harry said unkindly. "I boxed all your things for you. They're in the living room; if you could get them together and out of my flat, that would be great. I'm kind of tired of looking at all your clothes."

"You're tired of—" Ginny started, her voice rising.

Draco squeezed her hand as she stepped forward. "I think we should get your stuff and get out of here," he whispered to her.

"You're staying with him?" Harry sneered. "That's rich. I guess it didn't take you long to find another fucking partner."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Draco snapped. "And, for your information, we're not doing that. I'm just helping her out after you ruined everything. So, well done, Potter."

Ginny didn't say anything, just stepped by Pansy and Harry into the flat. She looked at all of the boxes scattered on the floor and wheeled around.

"You're so careless," she told Harry. "If it's not yours, it doesn't matter. I have more than clothes and you could have broken fragile things."

"I'm sure you have such important things," Harry shot back.

"You know I do!" shouted Ginny, her eyes welling up. "You know what? I'm going to get all this when you aren't here. I can't deal with this right now. I don't know what I was thinking coming here."

"You mean you didn't come here to show off this git?" Harry snarled. He glanced at Pansy. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Please," she urged.

"I don't want to hear her beg," Draco groaned.

"I'd rather not hear what Harry does every night," Ginny said with disgust. She came back into the hall and glanced at Draco. "Could we please go now?"

"Yes," he said, nodding.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>They landed in the living room of his flat, their arms still around each other. Ginny had her face pressed into his chest, her eyes shut, willing the tears away. She was angry at everything that had happened, but somehow Draco made her feel better.<p>

The former Slytherin Death Eater made her feel at ease.

He made her feel safe.

He made her feel something when she was with him.

She didn't understand it.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he moved away from her. "You seem a little shaken. I guess it was a bad idea to go over there."

"I'll be okay," she said, opening her eyes and looking at him. She sat on the couch and shut her eyes again, rubbing her temples. "He's just so aggravating right now. The sneaking around and cheating are one thing, but treating what I own like garbage makes me so mad."

"What else is there but clothes?" Draco asked as he sat on the armrest and glanced at her.

"Things I got from my family, friends, and other people."

"Did he ever get you anything?"

"Just flowers, but that was rare." Ginny sighed and pulled her knees up to he chest. "Why are you so curious? I mean, you hate him, don't you?"

"Sometimes," Draco murmured. "But then I remember I'm not a kid anymore and I shouldn't hold grudges. Aside from recent events, I haven't really thought about Potter at all."

"I thought he was a good guy," Ginny said softly. "I really did."

"And you thought I was a git." Draco smirked. "I was, but you weren't exactly the nicest person, either."

"That's because you were rude as hell," she said, smiling faintly. "You're not so bad now."

"Oh, well thank you." He grinned at her. "You're pretty charming yourself, Red."

Ginny looked at him. "That's a nice nickname."

Draco nodded and slid off the armrest onto the cushion. "At least it fits. It's not like calling someone Pointy Ferret Face, is it?" He looked at her knowingly.

Ginny blushed and said quietly, "I didn't know you knew about that."

"Blaise overheard someone with red hair calling me that one day. He said it was a female and I know you don't have a sister, so I connected the two. I'm quite smart."

"That was so long ago," she said defensively.

"Nicknames stick," Draco said. "Did you ever hear the one I had for you? It wasn't nearly as childish as the one you had for me, by the way."

"If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have liked it," replied Ginny, rolling her eyes. "You weren't exactly known for your kindness."

"Oh, you no doubt would have been annoyed at it, because you wouldn't have understood it, I think."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Ginny asked quickly.

Draco put his hands up. "Not at all. I'm just saying you wouldn't have appreciated it."

"Well, that depends. What was it?"

He leaned in close, so close that their breath twisted together. Ginny was sure he was going to kiss her, so she shut her eyes.

"Vixen," he whispered in her ear. "That's what I called you, but I never told anyone."

She opened her eyes and looked into his grey ones.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"It wouldn't have had the same effect, if I told people." He gazed at her, his hand sliding across her face, knuckles brushing her cheek.

Then he did what she had been anticipating.

He kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny placed her hands on either side of his neck and pulled him closer. His lips moved against hers slowly, his hands on her hips.

Kissing Draco was nothing like kissing Harry.

Harry's kisses were dull, especially toward the end, which probably should have given her some clue that he wasn't interested in her anymore.

Ginny moved her fingers along Draco's back as he moved her onto his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she muttered as his lips slid to her neck. She sighed contently. "Just trying to wrap my brain around this, that's all."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, placing her hand on his chest. "It's just...I'm not used to this. I feel like I've been with Harry my entire life and then he does what he did and changes everything , and now-"

"Maybe this was supposed to happen," Draco told her.

"What, Harry was supposed to be with me for a year, then cheat on me so I go out and run into you? Doubtful."

"You want to explain all of this then?" Draco asked, gesturing between them. "You're staying here. Why?"

"I don't want to go home," Ginny told him. "Is that so bad?"

"It is if you're just running from what happened. I could understand not wanting to go back to the flat you shared with him, but what about to The Burrow? I'm sure your parents would want to see you after all this time."

"How did you know where I lived?" she asked, glancing at him. "I never told you."

"My father," he explained, "would always come home from his job at The Ministry and complain about your dad and I remember he said something about the 'state of that filthy house they live in, and it has the most ridiculous name ever! The Burrow, have you ever heard of such a thing?' Trust me, I'm not a stalker."

"That sounds like your father, right down to the insults," Ginny remarked, frowning. "Why does he feel the need to be such a bastard?"

Draco shrugged. "He's always been awful like that, ever since I was a child. He thinks that since we have money and other people don't, that means we're superior."

"No, I got that," Ginny said, shifting so that she was sitting beside him now. She looked at him. "But my family never did anything to him. I never did, so why did he put Tom Riddle's old diary in my cauldron the day we met?"

"Killing you would have devastated your family, and you know my father takes some sick pride in murdering innocent people."

"Do you hate him?" Ginny asked him quietly.

Draco sighed, pulled out his wand and used it to light a fire in the fireplace. Then he went over and sat beside it. Ginny joined him, crossing her legs, as he did the same.

"I don't hate him, Ginny. He's my father. Even after all he's done, and it's been a lot, he's still my flesh and blood. Could you hate your father?" He raised an eyebrow.

"If he killed tons of people for sport, yes," Ginny said, nodding. "I know he's your father, but can't you see how horrible he is?"

"I'm reminded of that fact every day," Draco said harshly.

"Sorry," Ginny muttered. "I know. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant and it's alright." Draco reached out and placed his hands on her knees. "We all have to live with the mistakes other people made."

"So why are we living with such bad ones? We're good people and we don't deserve this." Ginny blew some hair out of her eyes and looked into his face. "So, what's your story, why did you agree to let me stay here?"

"You needed to feel safe," he said quietly. "And for some reason you feel that way here, I don't know why. You don't even know me."

"What are you worried about?" she asked. "That I'll realize you're the monster you used to be?"

"But I'm not," he replied, shaking his head. "I think you know that. I want you to feel comfortable here, Ginny. I wouldn't do anything stupid when I offered you my home. I wouldn't jeopardize this."

"What is this?" Ginny asked seriously. "Between us, what's happening? We've known each other a day, not even."

"We've known each other much longer than that," Draco told her. "Why are you just counting the last day or so? Are you trying to erase our time together at Hogwarts? Because you can't do that. We may not have seen each other for a few years, but we aren't strangers."

"We aren't friends," she shot back.

His eyes narrowed. "Then, it's just physical?"

"You're being so kind." She bit her lip, struggling for the words. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Draco tilted his head at her, his hands shaking as he placed them on the floor between them. "I guess I was wrong about you. " He stood up without another word and walked down the hall, slamming the door to his bedroom. 

* * *

><p>Honking cars and angry trucks woke Draco. He laid in bed for several minutes before getting up and looking out the window that overlooked the street. Then he crept across the floor and opened the door. The only noise he could hear was the slow crackle of the dying fire.<p>

He hadn't realized he slept all night, but here morning was. It stared him in the face, the night before a flutter in his mind. He had a vague thought as he headed into the living room, and when he got there, he was met with a sight.

Curling in front of a nearly empty fireplace was Ginny, her red hair splayed out around her. She was lying on her side and it looked like she hadn't moved for hours.

Cautiously, Draco bent down and gently touched her shoulder.

She flinched, turned her head to stare at him, and watched his reaction.

Her brown eyes were red and puffy. Quietly she said, "Just give me a few hours and I'll be out of here, then you'll never have to see me again. I'm sorry I burdened you."

"No," he said firmly. "I don't want that. I shouldn't have reacted that way last night, I'm sorry. I'd rather you stay here then even consider going back to him. He obviously doesn't care about you."

"And you do?" she whispered , sitting up, her lip twitching.

"More than you ever realized," he confessed.

Then he began to tell her a story. 


	6. Chapter 6

Once, there was a lonely boy who had an evil father. All the boy wanted was to find someone to connect with, and when he was seventeen, he did just that. The girl, however, never knew how he felt when he was with her. The meeting had been an accident, really. Or so he liked to tell himself.

_As Draco woke to a blanket of white outside his window, he sighed. This wasn't exactly how he'd wanted to spend his school day, but he didn't have a choice. He hated the snow. He hated walking through it, he hated snowball fights, and most of all he hated the way the snow seemed to bring out the romantic sides of every person in the castle._

_Every person but him, that is._

_It was just snow, nothing special._

_At least he didn't think so._

_He dressed quickly and left his room. He could hear voices in the common room before he even reached it. He heard a shrill female voice and groaned._

_Pansy was on the warpath today, he gathered, as he saw her. She was yelling at someone, her eyes narrowed, lips drawn back into a snarl._

_"Rough day already?" Draco asked._

_"Oh, shut up," Pansy snapped, glaring at him. "It's Blaise's fault."_

_"What did he do?" Draco said, sitting on the couch._

_"He made me late for class. I got a detention."_

_Draco smirked, put a hand over his heart and pretended to look shocked. "Oh, that's such a travesty. What, were you too busy screwing my best friend to notice the time?"_

_Pansy had the nerve to look pleased with herself._

_"So, you had sex, were late for class and got reprimanded, so that's his fault? What about you?"_

_Pansy scowled. "Never mind about me. Why are you just getting out of bed? It's almost noon. So you missed classes too."_

_"The snow," Draco muttered._

_Pansy arched a perfect eyebrow. "Did the snow block you in your room? Clearly not. So, why didn't you go to class?"_

_"I didn't feel like it," he said. "I'm entitled to that once in a while, aren't I?"_

_"Sometimes," Pansy told him._

_He didn't say say anything more, just left the common room and went out into the hall. He was suddenly hungry. As he made his way to The Great Hall, he passed by one of the windows, and merely gazed out it. But something stopped him in his tracks._

_There was something gold and red on in the snow. It was moving fast, almost twirling. It took him a moment to realize it was a person, but not just any person._

_It was a Weasley, and judging from the height and slim figure, it was the youngest. The girl, Draco thought to himself. What was her name again?_

_Geanie? No, that didn't sound right._

_"What are you looking at?" Baise asked as he came up behind his friend._

_"That girl out there -the girl Weasley-what's her name?"_

_"Really?" Blaise said, staring at him. "You've gone to school with her for how long and you don't know her first name?"_

_"Do you?" Draco snapped._

_"It's Ginny," he said, rolling his eyes. "Surely you've heard someone call her that before."_

_"No," replied Draco, still gazing out the window._

_He wasn't really paying attention. He was too entranced by the way the girl moved in the snow, her red hair like fire against the white._

_Something about her was so enticing._

_"Why are you staring at a Weasley, Malfoy?"_

_"I'm not staring at her," he shot back. "I'm staring at the other people."_

_Blaise frowned and looked through the glass. "But there isn't anyone else near her." He looked at his friend. "What are you doing? Are you that lonely?"_

_Draco scoffed. "I'm not lonely, Zabini. Would you go away now?"_

_"Have you ever talked to her before? That's a dumb question considering you didn't even know her name to begin with."_

_Draco shook his head. "Why would I bother talking to someone like her? You know I have a reputation, and it can't be tarnished by my association with a Weasley."_

He blinked at her, watched her face for any sort of emotion. She was now sitting up, looking at him intently, and actually listening to what he had to say. He took a breath.

"Is that it?" she asked. "Because that doesn't exactly have you coming off as Prince Charming, you know."

"Of course not. You should remember what happened next."

She did.

_She pulled her golden cloak tighter around her body. She had seen the looks people had given her when she wore it – like she was too good to own something that nice. But what people didn't know was that it was a present, from an anonymous source. It had been left in front of The Fat Lady._

_Gazing back at the castle, Ginny watched the doors open. She watched someone come out, someone clad in a dark green cloak, their white-blonde hair blowing in the wind._

_Draco Malfoy was outside and he was coming toward her._

_"What are you doing?" Ginny shouted, putting her hand up. "Stop right there."_

_"What's your problem?" Draco called out as he got closer. "I'm just walking," he snapped._

_Ginny froze, her fingers around her wand. He wasn't threatening her, hadn't come to hex her or anything like she thought. So what did he want?_

_"What do you want?" she asked when he was within earshot._

_"Why do you think I'm here to talk to you?" he asked, sounding bored._

_Ginny blinked. "There's no one else around."_

_"So there isn't," replied Draco, smirking. "What are you doing out here all alone? Don't you have studying to do?"_

_"Don't you?" Ginny shot back. Then she frowned. "Why aren't you in class?"_

_"I didn't feel like going," he told her. "Is there anything wrong with that?"_

_"No," she told him. "I skipped out too, and you caught me. You're not going to tell on me, are you?"_

_She glanced at him, her lips twitching slightly._

_"I don't have the authority to do so," he told her. He'd declined the Head Boy offer, but now wasn't sure why. He could have had so much power with it, and could put people in their place._

_That was something his father would say._

_He didn't want to be like that._

_The only person who wanted to be like Lucius Malfoy was Lucius Malfoy._

_He shook his head, willing away those thoughts and said, "I would be risking my own neck if I told on you, Red."_

_Then he smiled._


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny stared at him for a long time before her eyes widened. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. She was almost speaking to herself, but he heard her.

"It was from you,"she murmured.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out."

"Well, I wasn't think about it, really. And you could have told me. You had a year." She pulled her knees to her chest and blinked at him. "Why?"

"Why didn't I tell you?" He frowned. "I thought you'd be mad or disgusted if you knew it was from me." He shrugged.

"I probably would have been in disbelief, actually." Ginny smiled and started to tie her hair back away from her face. "So why did you send it to me? You weren't even talking to me when it arrived, if I remember correctly."

"That's right," Draco said, nodding. "But I wonder why you let me talk to you at all. When I approached you, you were ready to hex me."

"Almost."

"I'm glad you didn't," Draco murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "Though you're brilliant at a Bat-Bogey Hex."

"That's not all," Ginny said, giving him a very Malfoyish smirk. "But it's the hex you're used to, isn't it?"

"I know you're better with Reducto than any others." He grinned at her expression. "People talk, that's how I know."

"I never used it much," she confessed. "I know Reducto was a powerful one. At first, I didn't think it would do anything. But then it did, and Harry was so impressed. I felt really good about that, because I-"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"It's in the past," he said softly. "It doesn't matter anymore, does it? You spent a long time with Harry, so it's hard to let things like that go."

Ginny looked at him. "That's the first time you've ever said his first name before." She grinned broadly. "Could you be growing up?"

He scowled.

She laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," he said.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat." Ginny looked out the window behind the couch, the sun blazing it. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Draco told her. "We could go into Diagon Alley." His suggestion was let in the air as Ginny shook her head.

"We should go to a restaurant, get some real food," she said. Then she stood up and stretched. "Oh, don't tell me that turns you on."

"No," Draco lied. He hadn't realized she heard the noise he made when she moved. "That doesn't do anything for me."

"Right," replied Ginny as she walked down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

><p>They walked down the streets of London. Ginny had chosen to wear a black dress that accented her curves, and Draco had definitely noticed. He kept any comments to himself, because he was still trying to figure out what was going on between them.<p>

He liked her, that much he knew. She had blown into his life at the perfect time and had apparently decided to stick around, but for how long he still didn't know.

"So," Draco began, trying to keep his eyes on her face, "where did you want to go? There's lots of place."

Ginny didn't say anything, just kept her eyes on the shops and such. Then she stopped, frowning.

They stood in front of a coffee shop.

"Did you want to go in there?" he asked. He watched her body stiffen and followed her gaze. "Oh, I see."

Through the window sat two people – two people she really didn't feel like seeing at all.

Fate was cruel.

"Come on," Draco said. "Oh, Ginny, don't."

But she'd already stepped inside. She didn't waste any time heading toward the middle of the shop. Pansy was the first to see her, her lips curling.

"Oh, look, Harry. I guess she knew we were almost finished and wanted our scraps."

Harry looked up from his plate and stared at Ginny. He didn't comment on Pansy's words, didn't say anything, until Draco emerged from behind Ginny.

When he bent to kiss Ginny's cheek, Harry bristled.

"Fancy seeing you two here," the blond said, smirking. "Don't mind us. We were just getting something to eat. We need it after the night we had."

Ginny nodded.

"This day just keeps getting better," Pansy said as she stood up. On her way to the door, she made sure to slam Ginny with her shoulder. "Oops," she said, smiling unkindly.

Ginny closed her eyes. Her mother always told her to count to ten when she was angry. She made it to four before she turned around and rammed Pansy in the back.

The dark-haired witch stumbled straight out the door. She fell on her hands and knees and turned just in time to see Ginny coming toward her, wand in hand.

"Get up!" Ginny shouted.

Pansy smiled and stood slowly, then stepped closer to Ginny and punched her in the face.

"Mother fucker!" Ginny hissed, hand going to her face. Her hand swung wildly, trying to find Pansy. She stopped and it was just enough time for Pansy to rip the wand from her.

"Are you afraid to fight me like a normal person?" Pansy asked, chuckling. "Or are you afraid you'd lose either way?"

Before Ginny removed her hand from her face, Pansy shoved her into the wall of the shop.

"You started this," Pansy snarled. "Finish it."

Ginny looked at her now and smirked. "Do you want more hair ripped out this time? I only got one side before."

"What is your problem?" Pansy snapped. "God, you're such a bitch."

This time Ginny laughed.

"I'm the bitch? I'm not the one who stole someone's boyfriend."

"Sweetie, I didn't steal Harry from you. He came to me on his own because he was tired of you. I just gave him what you couldn't."

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek before she sent her fist into Pansy's face – a wound to match her own.

Before she could see the damage she'd done, Draco appeared in front of her.

"Let's go," he said. He glanced behind him. "Potter will pick up his own trash."


	8. Chapter 8

"She ruined my dress," Ginny whined as she sat on the couch.

They had Apparated back to Draco's flat, and he had offered to clean her wounds up, without magic. Traditional soap and water did the trick. But it didn't calm her down.

"And my wand, I can't get it back now."

"We'll get you another one," Draco promised, as he looked at her. "And a new dress too."

Ginny looked at the ripped black fabric and sighed. She put her head in her hands. "I don't know why I did that. That wasn't me. I don't get that angry at people."

"I think you should have punched Harry instead," Draco muttered as he touched her face. When she winced, he apologized. "Hold still, Weasley," he scolded with a smirk.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hitting Harry wouldn't have given me as much satisfaction. I've wanted a chance to hit Pansy for years, I just wish it didn't take her stealing my boyfriend for me to do it. I wonder if she's got a swollen eye or something."

"He deserves more than a punch."

Ginny looked at him, surprised. "I knew it. You do hate him."

"No," he said firmly. "I hate what he did to you. There's a difference. I think you should take a bath, get cleaned up. I've done all I can to your face. Pansy really did a number on you."

Ginny groaned, stood up and went into the bathroom. She bent down to turn on the water in the tub, let out a hiss, and saw Draco come up from behind her. He placed his hands on her hips.

"I guess I shouldn't have suggested you draw your own bath," he said chuckling softly. "I should have realized you're not exactly capable."

Ginny was barely listening to him. His hands on her were make her already fuzzy brain muddled. She straightened slowly, turned around and tilted her head.

"You're very charming, you know that?"

He smiled and kept his hands on her. "I've been told that. Here, let me." He turned on the water, letting the tub fill.

"Thank you," Ginny said softly, looking into his face. "Can you leave so I can get undressed?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Go away!" she hissed, swatting his arm. "Stop looking at me that way!"

He grinned at her and turned his back. "Proceed to undress."

Ginny sighed and removed her dress and underwear. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Then she tied her hair up in a messy bun and cleared her throat.

"I'm done."

When he whirled around, he took in that she was standing a few feet from her in nothing but a towel. He sighed.

"You look..." he struggled for words. He was trying to not picture her naked, but it was difficult. She was holding the towel loosely and giving him a lopsided smile.

"You can leave now," she said. "Unless you want to help me into the tub."

He swallowed, unsure of why he was suddenly nervous. He had seen many girls naked before, so what was the difference now?

_Because_, he thought, _I never liked any of them. They were just about sex to me._

She blinked at him. "Are you going to give me a hand?"

"Yes," he muttered, taking her hand to hold her steady.

She removed the towel, but kept her back to him. He tried to keep from looking at her, but was finding it very hard to do so. He shut his eyes, and until she sank into the water, was when he would open them.

He heard her moan and his jaw twitched. He knew it was only because she was fully in the water, the warmth undoing any aching muscles and tension from the fight earlier.

"It's okay, you can look now," Ginny said, laughing softly. "I'd never thought you were shy with the ladies, Malfoy."

Draco opened his eyes, and seeing her beneath the water, he sighed. He was trying to get his thoughts together when she started speaking to him.

"I wonder if Harry will tell Ron what happened."

Draco decided to busy himself with washing his hands. Drying his hands, he said, "I doubt your brother would care. He's a little preoccupied at the current time, isn't he? And what about Granger?"

"Hermione hasn't been around much," Ginny said, raising her arms out of the tub and turning her head to stare at his back. "Besides, I don't want to tell her, then she'll think she has to come back here, and that isn't true. I can handle things."

"Clearly," Draco said, smiling. "Hopefully you don't run into her again. She might lose an eye next time."

"Maybe I should hit Harry, he's the one who really deserves to be in pain." Ginny mumbled. She rested her head on the edge of the tub. "But it's tiring to hate him."

"Hate is a strong emotion," Draco said, sitting on the toilet bowl. He laced his fingers together and put them on his knees. "I stopped hating people a long time ago. In the end, where does it get you? It leaves you with a cold spot in your heart."

Ginny smiled. "Your heart's not so bad – it's pretty warm."

He smiled, lowered himself, and sat on the floor. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in awhile."

"Can you do me a favor?" Ginny asked, leaning forward. "Could you get my back? There's parts I can't reach."

She gave him an over the shoulder look and handed him a washcloth.

He lowered his head and stared at her. A small smile unfurled and he moved to sit on the edge of the tub. He took the washcloth and touched it to her back.

When his fingers brushed her skin, Ginny shivered. She turned her head to look at him, and when she did, he bent his head and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Somehow during the kiss Draco had ended up in the tub. Now completely soaked but still not looking at Ginny's naked form, he scowled, hand over his eyes.

"You really are a gentleman," she murmured, moving closer to him. She wrapped a hand around his and removed it from his face. "But I think it's time to stop being so polite."

Then her mouth was against his, her fingers wrapped in his hair, and her body pressed against him. He returned the kiss eagerly, his fingertips brushing her collarbone.

Ginny inhaled sharply, then pulled away from him, her hair coming loose. She blinked at him, a slow blush rising in her cheeks. When she wrapped her arms around herself, he lowered his head.

"That wasn't right," he told her as he climbed out. He stood in soggy shoes and clothes that weighed too much. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ginny said. "Can you turn around?"

"You're serious?" He asked incredulously. "But we just-"

"I know." She gave him a sheepish look. "Please, Draco?"

The way she said his name, the way she looked, made him nod sluggishly. "Alright," he said and turned around.

He heard her get out, heard her shiver slightly and pad across the bathroom to the sink. She said something to him but he wasn't really listening. He was trying to control himself enough to look at her.

But he was even afraid to do that because he knew if he did, if he took one look at her, he would crumble. He knew how much he wanted her, but he didn't know how much she wanted him.

If she really did at all.

Or if she was just playing with him.

He didn't want to think about the latter. He wanted to know that what he was feeling, what he hadn't felt in a long time, that she was feeling it too.

"You can turn around."

When he did, he saw she was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a gray tank top, her hair in a ponytail. She was looking at herself in the mirror and scrunching her nose.

Draco smiled and came up behind her, staring at his reflection. "What are you doing, Gin?"

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with me," she said.

"What?" Draco said, chuckling softly. "Why would you think there's anything wrong with you?"

She shrugged. "Harry cheated, so that means there's something he didn't like about me. I want to know what it is."

Draco sighed, placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Ginny Weasley. Look at yourself. You're beautiful and you mean more to someone else than you ever did to that git."

Ginny turned to face him, her eyes bright. She smiled softly. "Thank you."

Then she stood on her toes and kissed him gently. 

* * *

><p>When Ginny opened her eyes, she was staring into flames. She had fallen asleep in front of the fire. Stretching, she pulled the wool blanket around herself.<p>

"Hey," mumbled a voice. "Did you sleep well?"

"What time is it?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

Draco shrugged, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the spot between her neck and shoulder. She didn't question him, just leaned back against him. She shut her eyes as his hands traveled across her stomach.

"I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were looking for," he muttered against her ear.

She turned her head and pressed her lips against his. "This is okay. I know you only did this to make me feel better."

He didn't want to tell her that sleeping with her meant something to him, because this whole thing was already so screwed up.

He took a breath. "I have to tell you something and you're probably not going to like it."

"I know you have feelings for me," she said, frowning. "That's part of the reason I let this happen. Because I feel-"

Draco held up his hand. "If that sentence is going to end badly, I'd rather you just stopped talking."

She gave him a small smile. "You're so negative. What I was going to say was that I feel it too. I shouldn't, but I do."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, laid back down, bringing her with him. For a long time, they stared at each other, his fingers tracing her jaw lightly.

"We don't have to do anything else until you're ready, and I don't just mean sex. I don't think we should have done it now, but it happened, and I don't regret it."

"It was nice," Ginny said quietly. "It meant something to do it with someone who actually cares about me. Physical intimacy is something I lacked with Harry for a while – that should have been a hint that he was getting it elsewhere."

"I still don't understand. Why Pansy?" Draco asked. "I mean, does he know who she is, that she's not capable of feeling anything?"

Ginny shrugged. "He's not looking for love, Draco. He's just looking to satisfy his urges. I guess Pansy's the ticket. Does it bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me that he's with her, but it still gets to me what he did to you. I hope we don't run into them again, for Harry's sake. I'd hate to see what you do to him."

Ginny smirked. "I wouldn't hurt him too badly."

"Is that so?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I would personally love to see him taken down a notch."

"If I hurt him, what would it do? Nothing. It wouldn't change what he did, wouldn't make him regret losing me."

Draco's eyes lit up slowly, and a very Slytherin-like expression came across his face. He leaned close.

"Then why don't we make him regret it?" he whispered against her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny discovered a week later that Draco's talk about making Harry regret things had a purpose. One afternoon an owl came swooping into the flat through an open window and dropped an envelope on Draco's lap. He snatched it up and stared at it.

"What's that?" Ginny asked as she looked over at him.

He glanced at her. "It's an invitation to a banquet. At the Ministry."

"When?"

"This weekend," he told her. "Would you like to go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He smiled slowly. "Beats sitting around here."

Ginny shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Harry's going to be there, isn't he? That's why you want me to go. You want to make him jealous."

"It couldn't hurt, could it?" He raised an eyebrow. "Besides, it's not like we're actually together. He doesn't need to know that though."

"But, Draco, you don't understand. I don't want him back." She was staring at him intently, forcing her eyes to stay on his face and not to narrow.

He frowned and asked, "Then what do you want?"

She wasn't sure. Sleeping with him had been wonderful, but it wasn't something she planned to do again. Why commit to someone when you had no idea what it is you wanted from them?

Ginny took a breath and spoke quickly.

"I'm having a hard time with things, because I was with Harry for a long time, and all the sudden someone comes into my life when things are bad, and he cares about me but I'm still skeptical of his intentions."

If possible, his frown deepened. "Oh, I see. Well, thank you for letting me know that you don't trust me after I opened my home to you."

"It's not that I don't-" she began.

"I don't feel like hearing you right now," Draco said. He ran a hand down his face. "I can't believe this. I don't like being used, Ginny."

"I'm not." Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you'd think that."

"Hard not to," he replied, sneering. "You can't just solve what happened to you with sex, it doesn't work that way. Not when someone has genuine feelings for you and you claim to feel the same."

"What about you?" Ginny asked, forcing her voice to not shake from anger. "You used to use girls all the time. I'm surprised you stopped."

Draco told himself to stay calm. His mouth twitched and his eyes narrowed before he said anything.

"You are using me," he snarled. "Despite how you feel, you still thought sex with someone other than the person who fucked you over would make everything better."

"What are you getting so mad about?" Ginny snapped. "First, you have an attractive woman, who wants to sleep with you, in your flat. Second, they actually don't find you to be the hideous git you were and you're complaining?"

Draco bristled slightly at her words, then leaned closer to her.

"I want to know exactly what you want from me, Ginny. You know what I want, and I'm willing to wait."

"So, if I decide I don't want you, then what?" Ginny asked. "You'll kick me out on the street?"

"No," he muttered. "I wouldn't do that to you. I just want you to be happy and feel safe. If not with Harry or myself, then someone else."

"Why do you want to be with me?" Ginny asked, her eyes searching his. "You don't know anything about me, other than I can't even keep the boy I loved since I was young to stay with me. It's actually quite pathetic."

"It's not pathetic." He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it.

"Yes, it is," said Ginny. "If you haven't noticed, he isn't the first person that's left me."

"Who else?" Draco asked, because he didn't know what she was talking about. "No one else left you."

"Fred," she said softly.

"Fred didn't leave you Gin, he died."

"I know, but I miss him. I feel like he left."

"He wouldn't do that to you. Not willingly."

He watched her face crumble before she shut her eyes, trying to force the tears away. But it didn't work, and pretty soon she was crying. He slid a hand across her bare shoulders, felt her twitch at his touch, and pulled her closer.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened to a sea of red, and it took a few seconds for him to realize that Ginny was curled against him, that her hair was in his face. Slowly, his brain processed what happened and he suddenly felt very terrible.<p>

They had fought and they weren't even an actual couple – it was all a facade, because he was selfish and wanted to see the burning hate in Harry's eyes when he saw them together.

Draco dug the heels of hands into his eyes and groaned. "What am I doing?" he muttered to no one.

Ginny stirred beside him. He wanted to tell her they didn't have to do this, any of it, but he was afraid if he did that she would leave. He'd gotten used to her company.

_Since when did you become so selfish? You can't keep her here just because you're lonely, it doesn't work that way._

"Shut up," Draco said to himself.

"Who're you talking to?" Ginny mumbled, yawning as she rolled over. "And what time is it?"

"No one," said Draco as he touched her hair. "Are you feeling better?"

She shrugged and stared at him with sleepy brown eyes. "A little. I'm sorry I lost my temper."

He smiled softly. "It's alright. It's my fault too."

"I just don't know what I want yet, I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't force you to make a decision like that. You are free to do what you want."

She grinned at him and pressed her fingers against his chest. "Draco Malfoy, I don't want you to think you have any sort of power over me. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't."

Draco sat up, crossed his legs, and looked at her. "Where would you go then?"

"Back to my parents," she told him.

He glanced out the curtains and saw specks of sun. He didn't wonder what time it was, just grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Get ready."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she walked toward the bathroom.

Draco just smiled at her and said, "Why, we're going to get you a dress for the banquet, Miss. Weasley


	11. Chapter 11

Looking for a dress was harder than Draco thought it would be. Since he'd never had to do it before, he didn't think it would be this difficult. He could have let Ginny go by herself, but he wanted to see what she picked.

_You mean you want to stare at her?_

These days, his inner voice talked to him a lot, mainly about her. He didn't mind it so much, unless lines were being crossed, as they often were.

"It's not like that," Draco said to himself as he waited for Ginny to come out from trying on a few dresses she'd chosen.

The curtain she was behind fluttered slightly and her voice carried as she yelled something to him. He laughed softly.

"I'm sure it doesn't make you look fat," he said calmly. "Now come out here so I can see."

Tentatively, Ginny slipped into view. She wore a forest green silk spaghetti-strap dress, her hair pulled away from her face. She shook her head.

Draco stood and walked over to her. He placed his hands on either side of her face, making sure she looked at him.

"You look perfect," he told her quietly.

Ginny blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grinned. "Is that the one you want?"

She nodded. "The others I tried on I didn't like. This one fits nicely."

His eyes roamed over her. "It does," he agreed.

She scowled slightly and muttered, "Pervert," as she walked back behind the curtain.

Draco smirked.

* * *

><p>After they got back to his flat, Ginny sank onto the couch and sighed, her bag at her feet. Draco joined her, leaning his head back.<p>

"I'm sorry, did I exhaust you?" Ginny asked.

"No, no." He shook his head. "It's refreshing to go to one place. Pansy used to drag me to ten at a time when she had dates and needed something to wear."

"Why did she bother wearing anything?"

"Ouch," he said, laughing. "But I guess that's true. Don't say anything like that to her though. She'll hit you."

Ginny smiled. "I think I can take her. Once I get a new wand, she'll regret ever laying a hand on me."

Draco frowned suddenly. "I hope she doesn't try to cause a scene at the banquet Saturday night."

"It's Saturday night?"

"Yes," he muttered. "I thought I told you."

"You just said the weekend." Ginny let her hair down and ran her fingers through it. "It's okay. I'm not freaking out or anything. It's just sooner than I thought."

Draco looked at her. "What are you worried about then?"

"Harry," she replied. "Well, seeing him. You know the last time we saw him wasn't the best. I'm actually quite surprised he didn't try to take a swing at you."

Draco chuckled slightly. "He did try. Try being the keyword." His lips twitched slightly, as if he were fighting off laughter. "I stunned him."

Ginny giggled. Normally, she would have been mad, but because of the circumstances, the situation was amusing. She looked at Draco and shook her head.

"Then you'd better stay away from him, too."

"I won't make a scene. I think Pansy would though. It's what she likes to do, you know."

"That and beat up people," muttered Ginny.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek. It helped him not say what he was thinking, what he knew would surely piss her off, and he couldn't afford to have her not talking to him now.

"You're doing what I do," she said softly. "What is it you need to say?"

"I don't want to," Draco said, sounding very much like a small child.

"Out with it," Ginny demanded, leaning close to him.

It took a lot of strength not to kiss her, Draco thought, as he watched her face come closer to his. He swallowed and started to speak, but she pressed her lips against his, silencing all thoughts he had. He kept his hands in his lap and kissed her back gently.

"What I was going to say was that you sort of deserved it."

He waited for her famous Weasley temper to appear. Waited for the horribleness that he knew would be coming. But, instead, she shrugged.

"Maybe you're right."

He blinked and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess there's no way to settle any of this. Fighting each time you see each other isn't going to help any. And besides, don't you think your anger is directed at the wrong person? Harry's the one who screwed you over."

Ginny sighed. "It's just difficult to get over. I want to know why I wasn't good enough for him."

"Because he's an idiot," Draco said acidly. "If you were my girlfriend, I would tell you how much I loved you every day and I'd never let you feel badly about yourself for a second. I'd treat you like gold. You deserve better than some egotistical git that doesn't see how beautiful and amazing you are."

Ginny looked at him for a long time. She couldn't express to him how wonderful he made her feel at that moment. So she did the only thing she could think of.

She cried.

* * *

><p>He never asked her why she started crying. He just let her. And when she curled up against him and ran her fingers along his arm, he held her. When night came, he started a fire and wrapped a blanket around both of them. Then, as she fell asleep, he brushed his lips against her forehead.<p>

"You don't have to be afraid of losing me," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

That night, Draco did not sleep. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The fire had died long ago, but he didn't care. He was going to help her through this, no matter what happened along the way, and Harry was going to pay for hurting her, he'd make sure of that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I deleted chapter 12 & 13 and just combined them. Better that way.**

The day of the banquet, Ginny was frantic. She kept redoing her hair and makeup in the morning, even though nothing happened until the night. When she stumbled out of the bathroom, she ran into Draco.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You've been acting weird all morning."

"I don't know why I'm nervous," she said, walking into the living room. "I've been to banquets before."

"Yes," Draco said, nodding. "But none that Harry Potter was an ex for. You were always on the arm of someone full of such...class."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "And now I'll be on your arm. What do you have?"

He smirked, leaning over, and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Oh, much more class and sophistication than him."

Ginny smiled.

"Besides, you'll look beautiful no matter whose arm you're on," Draco told her. "And since that lucky guy will be me, you'll have jealous girls everywhere."

"The jealous girls isn't a new thing, even if I wasn't going with you tonight."

"No," Draco said, scratching his chin. "It's fairly common."

"That's because you're attractive," Ginny told him. "There are probably people it doesn't happen to. You should count yourself lucky."

"Like Longbottom or Lovegood?" Draco grinned teasingly.

"You're terrible," Ginny said, swatting his arm. "They aren't ugly."

"I've got to give Luna some credit," Draco muttered, "she's not that bad looking anymore."

"She never was," said Ginny defensively. "And what about Neville?"

"I haven't seen him in awhile, so I don't know."

Ginny snorted. "So, you're saying that if Luna came up to you tonight and asked you to dance, that you would?"

He thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Even if she looked like Filch?"

Ginny grinned when he looked appalled.

"That's so tempting," Draco said sarcastically. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "But I'd rather spend my night dancing with an alluring redhead than a spacy blonde."

She grinned at him, her arms going around his neck. "That sounds like a great time. Maybe after we can get pis drunk and you can ravish me."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding," Ginny said, laughing. "Well, not about the drinking part."

"I think that could be arranged," Draco said as he sat down. "Will you be okay tonight?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure," she replied. She twined her fingers with his. "I'll be okay as long as you're near me."

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

"Good," she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Draco held onto her waist as they walked into the Ministry. There were people everywhere. As they moved forward, Draco caught sight of someone and stopped dead.<p>

"I'll be damned," he muttered. Then he shouted, "When did you get back here, Zabini?"

Blaise Zabini, who Ginny hadn't seen in years, turned his head. His smile at seeing his best friend was infectious. He moved away from what was probably his date to greet Draco with a hug.

Then his eyes met Ginny's. "You look radiant."

Draco grinned. "I know. I used different shampoo in my hair. Thank you for noticing."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, you look good, Draco. But I think Blaise was talking about me."

Blaise smirked. "Maybe before the night is through I'll steal you away for a dance."

"That would be nice," said Ginny, nodding.

The doors to the hall where the banquet was being held opened. Blaise left Draco and Ginny and returned to his date, who in Ginny's opinion, didn't look too happy that he had abandoned her.

"He was right," Draco told her as they walked in, "you do look radiant. And I think I have to disagree with his request for a dance. Call me selfish, but I want you at my side all night."

In other cases, this would be considered charming and sweet, but Ginny knew what he was implying.

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to stalk off and strangle Harry or Pansy."

He smiled thinly. "As enjoyable as that would be to see, you wouldn't want to cause a scene, would you?"

"Not especially," Ginny said. "Besides, my family will be here soon. I wouldn't want to embarrass them in front of everyone."

"Smart thinking," Draco replied, scanning the room as they went further in. He settled for standing by one of the long tables.

Just as Ginny opened her mouth to speak, she felt something jab her in the back. She winced, straightened up, and turned around.

Pansy stood there, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Oh, excuse me," she said sweetly. "I didn't see you there. I was just getting some food for me and my boyfriend. You know him, don't you? Harry Potter."

Ginny shook her head. "You're pathetic, you know that? This is a public event."

Pansy frowned and took a sip of wine. "What better way to ruin you?" She smirked and before anyone could stop her, tossed the rest of her drink into the redhead's face.

Ginny wiped the wine from her face. "You bitch," she said quietly. "What the hell are you even mad about? You have him, so leave us alone."

"Us?" said a voice. Harry came from behind Pansy. "So there's an us now?"

"I wouldn't get involved in this, Potter." Draco stepped in between the two woman and placed his hands out. "It's not like she doesn't want to rip you to shreds either. Pansy's just an easier target."

Harry looked at him, fire burning in his eyes. "Thanks," he said quickly, "but I don't need your help. You've done enough."

"It appears I've done more than enough to keep your ex girlfriend satisfied," Draco responded, smirking.

As he turned to walk away, Harry took that opportunity to punch him in the jaw.

Draco stumbled back, his hand going to his face, eyes watery.

"What the fuck?" he shouted.

His outburst had quieted the room. He looked around at the people looking back at him - some of them had their hands over their mouths, while some were murmuring to each other.

"I've wanted to do that for years," Harry said, lowering his hand.

Ginny had her hands on Draco's face, her fingers prodding the fast-growing bruise. She let him go and turned on Harry.

"You're a real bastard," she told him through gritted teeth. "He didn't say anything you didn't deserve."

Harry frowned at her, took Pansy's hand, and left. They disappeared through the crowd of onlookers, who were now too busy to see the aftermath.

"Ginny!" It was Molly. She came forward and practically tore her daughter away. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Harry?"

"Don't you see what's going on?" George asked. "Harry obviously cheated on Ginny, so now he's with that slutty girl who looks like a dog, and Ginny's with Malfoy."

Ginny looked at him and swallowed.

"Is that true?" Arthur asked. "You could have told us."

"I didn't know how," said Ginny. She stepped away from them and went back to Draco. He was sitting on the floor, holding his jaw. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He looked at her and shook his head. "I didn't think he had it in him. Goddamn, this hurts."

Ginny smiled, pressed her forehead against his, and took his hand.

"I think you need a drink," she whispered. "Just not here."

None of the Weasley's said anything as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>They apparated to the flat. As soon as Draco's feet hit the floor, he crumbled onto the couch and let out a growl.<p>

"I shouldn't have let him do that."

Ginny, who had reappeared holding a washcloth, sat beside him. "You couldn't have stopped him. Once Harry's got his mind set on something, more often than not, he gets what he wants."

When she pressed the warm cloth to his jaw, he winced. "So, he wanted to cheat on you, then? And he wanted to ruin this important night for everyone? That's pretty fucking rude."

Ginny sighed. "It's a shame, really. We could have been good together. My family loved him so much, too."

Draco closed his eyes. "Can I have that drink now?"

"Okay," Ginny said softly.

She went into the kitchen to try and find something, but came up shorthanded. She leaned against the counter and put her face in her hands. She wanted to cry, because everything was spinning out of control, and it was frustrating.

"I couldn't find anything!" she called. "Do you want to go to a bar?"

She shut her eyes and tried to make the tension headache she felt go away. Suddenly, a pair of hands touched her face.

"I'm sorry," Draco said gently. "I'm not being fair to you."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked into his grey ones. "Did you want to go back?" she asked.

She almost hoped he said no.

"This night was important to so many people," he said, taking her hand. He used his wand to heal the bruise on his face. "I owe them."

So they went back. By the time they got there, it was like nothing from before had happened. No one paid them any mind as they talked to each other, and even when Draco left to talk to Blaise, he kept an eye on Ginny. She talked with George, away from their parents.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I just didn't know how to tell them. I shouldn't have made you say anything."

"You didn't make me say anything. I would have helped you out, no matter what. I'm just surprised that you didn't talk to Bill or Charlie about it first."

Ginny shrugged. "I didn't want them to track Harry down and threaten him or something."

George smirked. "That's what Fred and I would have done, not them."

Silence fell between them, but it was short-lived.

"Hey, where's Percy?"

"I don't know," George said. "Mum hadn't heard back from him. Speaking of siblings, have you heard from Ron?"

Ginny shook her head.

"I guess it's just as well," he said. "He wouldn't be too happy about what's been going on lately. Harry is his best friend after all."

"Or was. I don't think they've talked for awhile. Besides, it's not Ron Harry has to worry about. You're forgetting about Hermione."

George let out a groan. "Oh yeah. Harry should be counting his luck that she isn't here. He thinks your temper is bad? She's terrible."

Ginny opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, unsure of what to say. Someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned, expecting to see Draco.

"You look great."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tightly.

"I didn't think you were even going to come," she said.

Neville Longbottom grinned at her. When a woman with blonde hair came to his side and grabbed his hand, Ginny screamed.

"Luna!" she cried happily. "I didn't know you two were together. That's great."

"Hi," Luna said, smiling. She wore a soft yellow dress and had her hair up. She looked behind her shoulder. "We saw what happened when you came in with that guy. Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy," Neville said.

"Oh," Luna muttered. Well, he looks nice, doesn't he?" She looked at Ginny. "Were they fighting over you?"

"It's a long story," Ginny said.

"I've got time," Luna told her.

"Actually," Neville interrupted, "Gin, would you like to dance?"

Luna was about to say something before George took her hand. "Care to cut a rug, Loony?"

"You're so charming," mumbled Ginny, glaring at her brother. She took Neville's hand.

While Ginny danced with Neville, she watched Draco from behind his left shoulder. He stared at her, tipped his champagne flute at her and smirked. She knew what that meant all too well.

"I'm thinking about asking Luna to marry me," Neville said as he twirled her.

"That's wonderful," replied Ginny.

He smiled. "So, out with it. What's going on?"

So she told him everything.

* * *

><p>Draco watched Longbottom dance with Ginny. He had offers all night to go home with countless girls, but he declined every time. He didn't want them, he knew that. He knew exactly who he wanted.<p>

"Why don't you cut in?" Blaise hissed, nudging him in the ribs. "She's your date."

Draco smiled. "I thought you were going to steal her?"

Blaise shook his head. "That would be impolite."

Draco sighed, drained his glass, and walked forward. He tapped Neville on the shoulder and after a few words took Ginny in his arms.

"You are quite the dancer," Ginny commented.

They moved together, and as they turned, Ginny saw Harry coming toward them. He ripped Ginny from Draco and dragged her outside, where he pushed her against the wall of the building, his eyes burning.

Then his lips crashed down on hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny's fingers wrapped in Harry's hair and she pulled so that his neck snapped back and he was staring at the dark sky. Then she shoved him so that he fell onto the concrete.

"What are you doing?" she snarled. She wished she had her wand so that she could hex him.

He looked at her, wiped blood from his lip, and scowled. He stood, swaying slightly, and advanced on her again.

Before he could touch her, however, he was blasted back.

"Are you alright?"

Draco emerged beside her. He trembled with fury. Ginny closed her eyes as he walked over to Harry and kicked him in the ribs. A scream rippled across the air.

"Ginny?" Draco's voice was soft as he touched her shoulders. "It's okay. It's just me."

"I want to go home," she said weakly.

"We will," Draco assured her. "I just want to take care of him first."

She opened her eyes to see him turn away from her. He stepped closer to Harry and

stomped on his fingers, that were reaching for his wand. He cried out again. Draco bent down and pick up the wand.

"Now you have one," he told Ginny, handing it to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go home."

No sooner had they gotten back to his flat, Ginny fell asleep. Draco busied himself in front of the fire. He wanted to Floo her parents, to explain why they left, and maybe about what Harry had done.

He thought against the last part, because no matter what, Harry Potter would always be The-Boy-Who-Could-Do-No-Wrong to the Weasley family.

And he would always be Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater. Thus, any goodness he had in him wouldn't exist to anyone.

Except her.

She saw something in him when everyone else was afraid to look. Too afraid to even care that he'd changed.

Slowly, he rose from in front of the warmth of the fire, extinguished the flames, and went into his bedroom. He found Ginny sleeping peacefully, despite the night she'd had.

He slept in the armchair across from the bed.

It was much later when his brain woke him. As he opened his eyes, he registered that it was almost dawn, and something stirred against him. He glanced down to see the red-haired girl that had once been in his bed, now curled in his lap, her head tucked under his chin.

Carefully, he scooped Ginny up in his arms and walked over to the bed. He laid her down and turned to go back to the chair, when she reached out and gripped his wrist.

"Don't go," she said softly.

So he didn't.

* * *

><p>Ginny woke with a start. She had a pillow over her head, the blanket drawn full over her body. She knew it was bright out, so she barricaded herself. She peered out to find Draco slumbering next to her, snoring.<p>

Her hand slithered out from its shelter and she poked him. He grunted and rolled over. She tried again. And again, until she got a response. He cracked an eye open and narrowed it at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked gruffly.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake," she mumbled. "sorry."

"Slowly," he said, groaning. "How did you sleep?"

Ginny shrugged and cuddled closer to him. "I fell asleep in my dress," she muttered. "Ugh, and my hair probably looks awful."

He smiled faintly. "You look pretty good to me, Red."

She blushed.

"I guess last night was a disaster," Draco commented. "I'm sorry Harry was such a prick. I wish I could have done more damage."

"That's okay, I think you did enough." Ginny ran her fingers along his chest. "He won't be using his wand for awhile, I think."

"He could use his left hand," said Draco.

"No," Ginny replied, shaking her head. "He's right-handed. He'd fumble a lot with the left."

"Good, so that leaves him defenseless. I should have kicked his ass. Or I should have let you do it. I think you could take him." He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I wouldn't want to fight him," she said. She glanced at Draco. "You didn't have to break his fingers, you know."

"Better than a broken nose." He smirked. "He can't hurt anyone now."

"He wasn't going to hurt me. He was drunk."

"Right. I saw his eyes, Ginny. He was pissed. His intoxicated state is messing with his head and he thinks he wants you back, so he'll do anything to make it happen."

"Still, you could have seriously hurt him."

"I wanted to," he confessed. "I would kill him to protect you."

Ginny bit her lip. "No, you wouldn't. You're not a killer."

His eyes slid to hers and he narrowed them. Then he got out of bed and started pacing. He stopped and glanced at her, then spoke softly.

"You don't know what I'm capable of."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Ginny went to the Burrow. She was greeted by her mother and asked if she wanted any tea. As she sat on the couch in the living room, she looked around. Nothing changed in her old home, she noticed.<p>

"We didn't expect you today," Molly said as she reentered, carrying a tray of tea. She set it down in front of Ginny. "Is everything alright? I heard about what happened with Harry."

"Do you believe that he cheated? I know he's noble in your eyes," her daughter mumbled.

Molly sat beside Ginny and touched her hair in a comforting gesture. "I believe whatever you do, Ginbug, but if he disrespected and hurt you, there's no reason for me to love him anymore."

"You can love him," Ginny said quietly. "He made a mistake. He's human. He has flaws."

Molly smiled. "You used to never think that about him."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. In my eyes, Harry Potter could do no wrong. Well, when you're eleven you believe anything."

"He had everyone fooled, I suppose." Molly took a sip of tea and handed a cup to Ginny. "I just hope he's happy with whoever he ends up with."

"It looks like he'll be with Pansy Parkinson for awhile since she puts out."

"Ginny!" Molly scolded. "That's terrible. Now, what is this about you and the Malfoy boy? How long have you been seeing one another?"

"We're not really seeing each other too seriously. It's just casual right now. I don't know if it'll turn into anything more."

"Did you come to talk about that today?"

Ginny nodded. "I wanted to talk to George also. Is he around?"

Somewhere above them, a _crack _sounded and George Weasley fell in between them. As Molly yelled at him, Ginny couldn't stop laughing.

"That's a nice entrance," Ginny said as she stood and helped him up.

"Isn't it?" George beamed. "I've been scaring people all morning."

Ginny smiled then asked, "Have you heard from Harry?"

George shook his head. "You mean before or after Malfoy broke some of his fingers and took his wand?"

"Either," mumbled Ginny. "He shouldn't have done that."

"Honestly, I think Harry deserved it. He got drunk and touched you in a way you didn't want. Draco was merely coming to your rescue – like a boyfriend does."

"He's not my boyfriend," she said, looking at him. "He's just...ugh, I don't know what he is right now."

George frowned. "You'll figure it out, and when you do, you'll have my support."

She hugged him. "Thank you."

"I have an idea," Molly announced. She grinned at Ginny. "Why don't you Floo Draco and ask him to come over for dinner tonight. It would be nice to get to know him, and I'm sure your father would agree."

Ginny bit her lip. "As long as you promise to not embarrass me."

"I promise," Molly said.

"I was talking to George," said Ginny, glancing at her brother.

All George did was smirk.

Ginny went to the fireplace, preparing to invite Draco to the Burrow, butterflies tangled in her stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

The butterflies dispersed as Ginny discussed dinner at the Burrow with Draco. They didn't talk about their argument from this morning as she pulled her head out of the fireplace.

"Is he coming?" Molly asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Marvelous!" her mother exclaimed. "Your father will be home soon. I'll let him know we're having a guest tonight."

As Molly busied herself in the kitchen, George sidled up beside Ginny.

"Are you worried about dad?"

Ginny glanced at him. "How did you know?"

He smiled. "If I were you, I'd be panicking once dad and Malfoy were in the same room."

"Would you call him Draco when he's here?" Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen. "I don't want him to think you hate him when you don't even know him."

"Oh, but I do know him," George said.

"Is that so?" said a familiar voice. "So tell me - what is it you think you know?"

Draco appeared behind them, leaning against the door frame. He looked from Ginny to George, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Draco, you remember my brother George, don't you?"

Despite what he walked into, Draco smiled politely and stuck out his hand. "It's nice to see you again."

George reluctantly returned the gesture as Molly walked in, smiling.

"Draco," she said, as she hugged him. "How are you?"

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley," he said, smiling. "Thank you for inviting me over for dinner."

"It's no problem," Molly said, shaking her head. "I'm sure Arthur will be excited to meet you when he gets home."

Draco's eyes shifted to Ginny's and he swallowed nervously. As Molly went upstairs, Draco loosened the collar of his shirt.

"That could not have gone better," George said, smirking. "Oh, I'm positive dad will be surprised when he walks in and sees his enemy's son sitting at our table, touching his only daughter."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, George. You can leave now." When he was gone she said, "He's kidding. My dad will be okay that you're here."

"Will he?" Draco asked. He leaned against the counter. "What are you doing?"

"Making a salad," she replied, using a knife to cut up the lettuce. "Want to help?"

He nodded.

"Chop those," she said, pointing at the green sticks next to her.

Draco exhaled and held up a piece. "What is this?"

Ginny, who had almost cut her finger because she wasn't paying attention, looked at him incredulously. She put the knife down, turned to him, and folded her arms.

"You're joking, right?"

He shook his head.

"It's celery!" Ginny's voice so high she was sure her mother and brother heard her. But they didn't come running, if they did. "Are you telling me you've never seen it before?"

"No," Draco said, flushing slightly.

"I don't see how that's possible." Ginny squinted at him, but brushed it off and continued to work.

Draco took hold of the knife and began to cut the celery. As he did this, he watched Ginny out of the corner of his eye – she had something on her face. He turned his head and she looked at him.

"What?" she said.

"You've got something-" He touched her cheek. "Hold still. God, you'd think I was killing you. Let me get it off."

Elsewhere, someone cleared their throat and a voice said softly, "Excuse me, young man, but I think you should put down that knife and step away from my child this instance."

Arthur Weasley was home.

* * *

><p>Draco sat outside, wondering about his fate. He swore he could hear yelling inside if he listened hard enough. Slowly, he laid back on the grass, staring at the sky. It was twilight now. Ginny would like it.<p>

He'd probably screwed things up with her. He had a feeling that once they talked, once she came to him, she would tell him that she couldn't stay with him anymore. Her father probably thought Draco was a madman, after all.

It seemed like hours before Ginny came outside. She came right to him, knelt down, and kissed him on the lips. Startled, Draco touched her hair, his mouth melting against her own.

"Is that your way of telling me goodbye, Red?" he whispered as she broke away from him.

"More of my way of telling you that you're a patient boyfriend," she mumbled, joining him on the ground.

"I'm your boyfriend now?" he asked, surprised. "I thought you were figuring things out."

Ginny stared at him. "Do you have to complain about _everything_? You're worse than a woman. But if you don't want m-"

Before she finished what she was going to say, he pounced, pinning her underneath his body.

"Will you shut up?" he hissed. "Of course I want you."

Ginny grinned at him.

He rolled off of her and sat up. "So, what did your dad say? I'm not going to be hunted later, am I?"

"No," she said with a laugh. "He was just quick to jump to conclusions. I explained that you weren't trying to hurt me, that you were getting something off my face."

"The knife was pointed at you," said Draco.

Ginny snorted. "If you wanted to kill me, you wouldn't use a Muggle weapon. Now, come on and we'll go back inside. He wants to talk to you."

"Great," Draco mumbled as she helped him up and led him back in. "If I don't survive this, you can keep my flat.

"That's terribly kind," Ginny said, giggling. "I'll keep that in mind for the future."

* * *

><p>Talking to Ginny's father wasn't as difficult as Draco expected. In fact, despite how they first encountered each other, he thought they were getting along quite nicely. Until the subject of Ginny's living with him came up.<p>

Arthur looked at him sternly over his glasses and sat back in his chair. They were in the living room and everyone else was in the kitchen, preparing food. There were no witnesses.

"I ran into her outside a bar the night she found out about Harry and Pansy. She wasn't in any state to go back to her flat and I wasn't about to let her wander the streets drunk, anything could have happened. So I took her to my flat and she stayed the night."

"That's very noble of you, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said, nodding. He leaned forward, hands on knees. "But that doesn't explain why my daughter is still residing with you."

"She asked to stay with me," Draco explained. "I even went with her to get her things from Harry's. That didn't go too well. Then, at the banquet, well you know what occurred."

He frowned. "I do, yes." He stood up and patted Draco's shoulder. "I think we'll have more time to talk about this later. I think dinner's ready."

Draco nodded and as they headed for the kitchen, the doorbell rang. With every busy, he opened the door, expecting the rest of Ginny's brothers.

Instead, Harry stood there.


	15. Chapter 15

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, then they both spoke at once.

"Are you kidding me?"

Ginny emerged from the kitchen and stopped short, her expression hard.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry glared at her. "Your mother invited me. I guess she neglected to tell everyone." He pushed his way inside, making sure to jam Draco in the shoulder.

"Don't," Ginny said, grabbing the blond by the collar. "That's what he wants."

Draco turned on her. "He's going to get a broken arm along with those fingers if he doesn't stop."

They noticed Molly hugging Harry as though the banquet never happened. George, however, remained reserved. He was standing off to the side and only gave Harry a curt nod when addressed.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered as she walked by her brother. "So, Harry, how are your fingers?"

Draco couldn't help but smirk at her tone.

"They're alright," he replied, looking at the blond with disdain. "I can flex them, at least. Isn't that a shame?"

"You deserved it," Draco snarled quietly. "You kissed my girlfriend."

"Oh, she's your girlfriend now?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and grabbed Draco's hand. "Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

Harry didn't say anything. Molly had been putting dishes on the table and Ginny figured she pretended not to hear anything, as she often did.

"You two deserve each other," Ginny said coldly.

"Funny, that's what I think about you and Draco."

"Well, thank you," Draco said snidely.

George chose this time to intervene. "Mum wants to speak to Draco alone, and I'm going to see what Bill is up to."

"Bill's coming?" Ginny asked, a smile twitching on her lips. "Why didn't Mum tell me?"

"GEORGE!" Molly shouted, storming into the room. "You weren't supposed to tell her." She glanced at Draco, her voice softening. "Could you come with me for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to you."

Draco grinned. "I guess that would be okay." He turned around. "Will you be okay with him?"

Ginny glanced behind her at Harry, who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'll be fine," she said, pushing Draco out of the kitchen. "I promise I won't kill him."

All she heard before she turned around was a soft chuckle from the hall.

* * *

><p>"You're worried about Ginny's well being while being with me," Draco said as he sat on the couch. He didn't need her to speak her mind to know what she was thinking. "I assure you, she's safe with me."<p>

"She had better be," Molly said, staring at him. "Because, if I hear you've heard my daughter like Harry has, I will come after you."

"I would never do anything to hurt her like he did. He obviously doesn't care about her."

"And you do?" Molly asked.

"He does," Arthur said, coming into the room. "I can tell. Molly, I'm surprised that you're the one reacting this way."

"Excuse me?" Molly said sharply, standing.

The argument exploded almost immediately, and Draco took the opportunity to exit. He went into the kitchen, swept Ginny outside and told her they had to leave.

"What happened?" she asked, glancing at him. "They're yelling and it's not like them. What are they fighting about?"

"Well, you," Draco mumbled. "I don't think your mom likes that you're living with me."

"That's surprising. I thought my dad would be the one to react that way."

"He said that about your mom."

Ginny sighed and pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes. "We should go. We're not helping them by being here."

"I think you're right." Draco said. "But what about your brother? He's supposed to stop by. You wouldn't want to miss seeing him, would you?"

"No, but if we're going to cause my parents to fight-"

"It's not our fault," Draco said, taking her hand. He brushed his lips against her knuckles. "We'll leave if you want. Just owl Bill and tell him what happened, see what he says."

"So, you're asking me to explain about the whole situation to my older brother? You're not exactly his favorite person. And I don't think he'd like to know the extent of our living arrangements."

"But we're a couple," Draco said. "He'll understand that. You'll see, it'll be fine."

"I'll think about it," Ginny said.

"What's going on?" George asked, as he came up behind them. "God, they're really going at it in there, no wonder you're out here."

Harry joined them momentarily and no one looked entirely too happy that he had. Ginny kept her arm around Draco's waist, squeezing slightly to show her discomfort.

"We're leaving," Ginny said. "I'm sorry. I just can't be here anymore."

Harry glanced at her. "How mature of you. What, are you afraid of me or something?"

"She's not afraid of anyone," Draco said.

"Let her talk!" Harry snapped, shoving him. "She has a mind of her own."

Draco straightened up and laughed.

Harry went to hit him, and Draco gripped his wrist, twisting it behind his back. His lips were next to Harry's ear and he whispered, "You really shouldn't have done that. You never deserved her, because you didn't respect her. I win and you lose, Potter."

Then Draco tossed him onto the grass, grabbed Ginny, and Apparated.

"That was so bad," Ginny said as they landed in front of a small coffee shop close to Draco's flat. "God, my parents are going to be so mad when they find out we left. I can't wait for that owl."

That owl came when night had fallen. But it wasn't from Molly, or even Arthur. It was from Bill, and he had asked Ginny to meet with him to discuss what happened at The Burrow.

Draco read over the letter as Ginny laid against him. He kissed the top of her head. "He wants to meet with you, probably to talk about what I did to Harry."

"I don't think so. He doesn't know about the banquet, and if he did he would be talking to Harry instead of you. And he wouldn't be happy."

"Unless Harry lies about what happened," said Ginny.

"That's very likely, but there are witnesses," Draco responded. "So he would just make an ass out of himself. Besides, does Bill know he cheated?"

Ginny shook her head. "I didn't tell many people."

"He might wonder why Harry's not around lately," suggested Draco. "So it'll be best if you tell him."

Ginny considered this. "You're right. Do you want to come with me to see him?"

"I think it's better if you go alone," he said. "You two will have much to talk about."

Ginny agreed and owled Bill back.


	16. Chapter 16

Bill replied almost immediately. He asked Ginny to meet him at The Three Broomsticks for lunch, so naturally she went. She felt a little guilty about not having Draco with her, but it had been his choice to stay behind.

On her way to see her brother, Ginny ran into Pansy Parkinson. That was the last person she ever wanted to see, and since the banquet, since Draco stole Harry's wand and broke his fingers, neither of them had seen the pug-faced girl.

Until today.

She had been walking and stopped as soon as she saw the redheaded witch, her lips drawn back into a sneer. She reached into her pocket and withdrew her wand, a smirk on her face.

"Well, well," she said. "I'm surprised to see you out. Where's Draco? Finally got tired of you? Or weren't you satisfying him?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "You're pathetic, did you know that? I think I keep having to remind you. I don't know if Harry told you, but Draco gave him quite an ass-kicking the other day. He deserved it."

Pansy snorted. "That was hardly an ass-kicking. If you wanted to see one done properly, I could show you."

"No thanks," said Ginny. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

As she walked by, Pansy gripped her wrist tightly. "I don't think so," she said quietly. "You need to learn your place, Weasley."

Ginny didn't see the first punch coming. She landed on the ground, pain shooting through her head. Her vision blurred slowly and she tried to stand, but failed. She crumpled to her knees with Pansy standing over her, and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

Then there were no sounds around her at all.

There was nothing. 

* * *

><p>When Ginny opened her eyes, she saw that she was in an unfamiliar bedroom. Panicked, she sat up, looking around. She didn't recognize anything. Her mouth tasted stale and her head throbbed dully.<p>

"Hello?" she called out.

"So, you're awake," murmured a voice. "I was beginning to worry."

"This is your flat?" she asked.

Blaise Zabini nodded. He had been sitting in a chair that was in the corner of the room. Ginny touched her head, feeling the bandage.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" he asked, leaning forward.

Searching her memory, Ginny said, "Pansy. I remember seeing her and talking to her. But what happened after?"

Blaise stood and came to sit on the edge of the bed. "She punched you, you fell, and you hit your head on the street." He frowned. "How come Draco wasn't with you?"

"I was meeting someone," Ginny said.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes holding hers.

"My brother," she confirmed, before he got any other ideas. "He wanted to meet for lunch and now I've stood him up. I'll have to explain what happened when I owl him."

From somewhere in the flat, there was a knock on the door. Blaise excused himself to answer it and came back with Draco, who sat down next to Ginny and took hold of her hand. Then he touched her head. She winced.

"Sorry," he said softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," she said. "I just have to explain things to Bill when I get the chance."

Draco smiled slightly. "You can talk to him when we get home. He's at my flat as we speak."

"He is?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide. "Why?"

"He came by when you didn't meet him, said he was worried. Blaise had Flooed me to tell me to come here, and your brother stayed behind. I didn't tell him what I was doing, because then he would just worry more."

"Wait," Ginny muttered, putting up her hand. "How did he know where you lived? He's never even liked you, why would he go see you?"

"Give the man some credit," Blaise told her. "Draco's been very kind to you and maybe your brother went to see your family first, then they told him."

Draco glanced at Blaise and nodded. Then he said to Ginny, "See? Not all Slytherins are evil."

"That's clear," Ginny said, smiling. "Thank you," she said to Blaise.

"I'm glad you're okay," he replied. "When I got to you, Pansy was hysterical. She thought she'd killed you."

"Wow," said Draco. "She actually cared?"

"She cared because you would have been devastated and she didn't want that for you." Blaise looked at both of them. "So, you see, the great bitch does have some form of a heart. I mean, she's got to if she's with Harry, doesn't she?"

"Harry doesn't have a heart," said Ginny, closing her eyes. "I know that now. I'm sorry." She looked at Draco, pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly.

He returned the kiss and lifted her from the bed. "Thank you for keeping her safe," he said to his friend. Then they disappeared. 

* * *

><p>Bill was pacing the length of the living room when a crack startled him. He watched Ginny, who was being carried by Draco. He saw the bandage of her head and he started to panic.<p>

"I'm alright," Ginny assured him as Draco put her on the couch. "I'm sorry I didn't meet you. Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Bill said, touching her hair. "I can come back when you're better."

"I can talk to you, that doesn't hurt." Ginny grinned at him. "You didn't tell Mum, did you?"

Bill shook his head. "She doesn't know what I wanted to see Draco for. She would just have a fit if she did. I won't say anything to her, if you don't want me to."

"I don't want her to know, and since I'm okay, we can talk like we were supposed to. If Draco doesn't mind us being here."

Draco shook his head. "I don't mind at all. I'll make you some tea."

When he disappeared into the kitchen, Bill said, "So, what happened at home? Mum said when you two left unexpectedly, Harry was getting up off the ground with a pissed off look on his face."

Ginny bit her lip. "I didn't do anything. Draco was just defending me."

Bill nodded. "He's been very hospitable and kind to you, but why? Why aren't you with Harry?"

"He cheated on me," Ginny said, taking a breath. "With Pansy Parkinson. And it's been unpleasant ever since, because I occasionally run into the two of them. It's pretty awful."

Bill, who was always the sensible brother, wasn't sure of what to say. For the first time in his life, he was stuck for words. After awhile, he found his voice.

"That's terrible," he said, taking her hand. "I'm sorry he did that. Now I understand why you're here. He treats you well?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, very well. But how are you doing? How's Fleur?"

"Things are fine, thank you. Have you heard from Ron or Hermione?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. It's been a few months since anyone's heard from them. I'm sure they're just enjoying married life."

Draco finally returned with their tea. He handed them their cups but Bill shook his head.

"I can't," he said. "I've got to get going. Sorry, Ginbug."

"It's alright, I understand you have things to do." Ginny sipped her tea. "Thank you for stopping by."

Bill bent down and kissed his sister on the head. Then turned to Draco. "Thank you for keeping her safe."

He promised to write her again, then he was gone. After they were alone, Draco joined Ginny on the couch and pulled her to him.

"It's been a long day," he murmured. "Maybe we should take a nap."

Draco lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her to the bedroom. As Ginny settled into sleep, she heard Draco say something. She cracked an eye open and looked at him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

In the darkness of the room, Draco's eyes gleamed as he leaned close and brushed his lips against her ear, making her shudder.

"You heard me," he whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Ginny didn't say anything, just stared at him. She opted for feigning sleep, but figured that wouldn't do any good seeing as she just spoke to him a moment ago.

"Gin?" Draco's voice was soft. "Say something."

"I don't know what to say," Ginny muttered. "Are you sure that's how you feel?"

"Yes," he said seriously. "I've known for awhile."

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears built. "I can't," she whispered. "I can't say it back, I'm sorry."

"I don't expect you to." He chuckled. "Ginny, what I said, it wasn't to make you say it, too. I know you don't feel the same."

Ginny stared into shadow that was his face and said, "How do you even know what I'm feeling?"

Now she was mad. She hated when someone told her how she was supposed to feel. Though it was surprising, who it was coming from. She always imagined Harry being the one to say something like that. But now, now Draco's words, his actions, changed everything.

* * *

><p>Her reflection looked miserable as it stared back at her through the mirror. The bathroom smelled of beer and vomit, and as she inhaled, her stomach turned over. Ginny grimaced and exited the restroom.<p>

The bar was still as crowded as it had been when she arrived. No one she knew was here, which was good, because all she wanted to do was drink until she couldn't feel. That part of her whole situation was ironic, she thought, because according to some people she didn't _feel _anything.

So, when she was back at her table alone, she ordered another vodka. It burned going down but she didn't care.

"Well, look what I've found. A lonely, little girl."

The voice was one she recognized right away. She looked up and pushed a chair out with her foot. "Sit down," she said.

Blaise smiled and took a seat. He leaned back in the chair and stared at her. "Why are you drinking alone? Where's Draco?"

Two questions, and two answers she knew, but he probably wouldn't like either of them. Instead she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Drinking, of course," he told her.

"You don't have a glass or bottle," she reminded him.

"I'm not the one that's been here for an hour," he said, smirking. "Or is it a little less? You look pretty far gone now. But you haven't answered my previous questions. I can see you're avoiding them, and it's probably with good reason that you are."

Ginny looked and him and drained her glass and said softly, "Draco told me he loved me."

Blaise frowned. "How long has it been?"

"Only a few months," replied Ginny. She sighed. "I don't know what to do. And to make matters worse, he basically told me he knew I didn't feel the same."

"Draco has a habit of doing that," he said. "I'm sure of you explain that you don't feel that way, he'd understand. I think he might even take it back."

"I don't want him to though."

"Because you want to be sure about how you feel?"

She nodded. "It's just too soon. I mean it is, right?"

Blaise shook his head. "I'm not the person to ask about that, I'm afraid. I haven't exactly had many woman around me, not like Draco, anyway."

"So, you've never been in love?" she asked.

He smiled somberly. "I haven't. And neither had Draco, up until today. It's not like it's easy for him to express his feelings, you know. Lucius was powerful, and he always pushed Draco to be the best, and nothing else. Maybe he thinks he has to say everything he feels so you'll keep accepting him."

"But I never stopped."

A smile slithered across Blaise's face. "Maybe that's all he needs then, to know you're not going to leave, that his faults don't matter to you. That, despite who he used to be, the person he is now is who you want."

* * *

><p>By the time Ginny got back to the flat, it was late. She stumbled through the door into a darkened living room. No fire, no chair that held Draco poised, book in hand, waiting for her. There was just silence.<p>

"Draco, are you here?" she called.

Nothing.

Ginny crept down the hall and into the bedroom. It was empty. She flicked the light on; it looked like he'd straightened up, and gone out, but hadn't come back. The bed was made, untouched.

"You're back," said a voice from behind her.

Ginny swore, turned around, and launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

"If I'd known I'd get that type of welcome, I'd have stayed out later." He chuckled and patted her on the back. "What's with the theatrics?"

"I thought you left me," she whispered, clutching him tightly. It was in that instant that she knew just how much he meant to her.

"Why would I leave you?" Draco asked quietly. "Besides, this is my flat."

"Because I don't love you."

Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his lips against her hair. Then he said, "Silly, that doesn't matter. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I know you've probably been thinking that it wasn't possible, that anyone who said such a thing to you would eventually betray you. But I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt you."

Ginny wanted so badly to believe him.

"Okay," she said. She looked up at him. "Where did you go?"

"I went to see your parents," he said. "You ran out of here so fast, I thought you went there." He stiffened suddenly. "Have you been drinking?"

'Yes," said Ginny. "I went to a bar tonight. Blaise was there."

"Was he?" Draco asked, but his tone lacked interest. "He must have been bored. He doesn't normally go there otherwise."

Ginny shrugged. "I asked him, and he just said he was drinking. He didn't have anything in his hand though. He asked me why I was alone, and where you were."

"What did you tell him?" he asked, leading her to the bed. He sat down and held her by the hips, pulling her to him. He reached under her shirt and ran his hand across her stomach. "Or is that unimportant right now?"

Ginny sighed as his lips pressed against her skin. All of her thoughts and words from before were forgotten, lost in a haze as she wrapped her fingers in his hair.


	18. Chapter 18

For a long time, neither of them moved much. They just stared at each other, Draco tracing invisible lines on her bare back with his fingertips. Every so often, Ginny would shudder, and he would smirk.

"I'm not going to leave you," he reminded her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I don't know why you thought that in the first place."

"I don't know," she muttered. "I just feel like you could one day, even if I loved you."

Draco looked at her before nodding. "I think I get it. You're afraid of feeling the same about me because that would mean letting someone else in after you've been hurt by someone you've loved for a long time."

"Can you blame me?" she asked.

"Not really," he said, shrugging. "I mean, if I were you, I would feel that way. It's quite common. And if you never say it back, it's not the end of the world. I don't need to hear it. It's enough that you know I feel it."

Ginny didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes, enjoying the fact that his hands were still on her skin. After awhile, she dozed off. When she woke, Draco wasn't next to her. She slipped out of bed and padded down the hallway.

He was sitting on the couch reading and sipping coffee. He looked up at her and smiled. "Your hair," he said, gesturing to his head. "What's wrong with it?"

She scowled and put a hand on her head. "You know what? Shut up. You never have to deal with awful, bed hair."

He raised an eyebrow. "I never have terrible hair," he declared.

Ginny snorted. "Right. Your hair is always so well groomed. Or you use magic."

"Not anymore," he said, shaking his head. "I stopped using magic for certain aspects of my life. Haven't you ever just done things the Muggle way?"

Ginny looked at him, then shook her head. "No. I like being able to have my wand. Or Harry's wand anyway. Just having a wand in general makes me feel useful."

He stood, walked over to her and wrapped is arms around her waist. "You're quite useful to me, darling."

She grinned and laid her head against his chest. "Were my parents worried when you showed up last night?"

"At first they didn't understand why you weren't with me," he said, stroking her hair. "Then I explained that we had a fight and you disappeared."

"Did they freak out?" Ginny asked.

"Not right away," Draco said. "But when I asked where you were, your Mum was confused. She said you hadn't stopped by for awhile. Then I think there was shouting, and it bothered me so I left. I probably should owl them and apologize for that bit."

"Why did you think I'd go there?" Ginny asked, running her hand through his hair. "After the last time? And you leaving abruptly again. Ugh, they're going to think we don't like spending time with them."

Draco smiled. "I'm sure they won't think that. You're being paranoid. If you want to go see them tomorrow, we can."

"Okay." Ginny smiled.

They spent the rest of the morning on the couch, Draco reading, and Ginny leaning against him drinking tea.

She could get used to this.

* * *

><p>The next day, before they even entered The Burrow, George came outside. "Harry's on his way over," he said to Ginny. "Mum didn't know you were coming by." He cleared his throat. "He's bringing Pansy."<p>

"Great," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"You might want to have a more upbeat tone," Draco reminded her. "But I understand how you feel. We just can't get away from them these days."

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head, "Maybe we should go."

"Don't be a coward," said Draco, staring at her. "That's what they want. You know Pansy would just love to know you ran away."

Anger flared. "That's a shitty thing to say. You know I'm not afraid of her."

He glared at her, but before he could say anything, there was a _crack_ from somewhere and Harry appeared with Pansy.

"This isn't happening," Pansy muttered.

"Take it easy," Harry said, gripping her hand. "And don't say anything that would risk either of us getting hit."

Pansy rolled her eyes as she swept past Ginny.

"Bitch," Ginny hissed as they entered the house. George followed, leaving Draco and her alone. "I know, I know." She put her hand up.

"You need to relax," Draco said softly. "It'll be okay."

He gripped her hand and walked inside. The house was quiet at first, then Molly, Arthur, Bill, and to Ginny's surprise, Charlie came into view.

"Oh my God!" squealed Ginny, throwing herself at her brother. "Mum didn't say you were coming!"

"She didn't tell me a lot," Charlie said as he hugged her tightly. "There's a few new things going on. How are you?"

"I'm good," Ginny said, untangling herself. "Charlie, you remember Draco Malfoy, don't you?"

Charlie nodded briskly, then reached out to place his hand on the blond's shoulder. "I've been hearing quite a bit about you, Malfoy." At Draco's expression, he laughed. "Oh, don't worry. It's all good. You've been making my sister very happy."

"I have," he agreed, wrapping an arm around Ginny. "And I plan to keep doing that." As he spoke, he spotted Harry in the living room, and their eyes connected. Then Draco smirked.

"Stop it," Harry snapped, coming up beside Charlie. "He keeps smirking at me!"

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny shouted, startling everyone. "I can't take this anymore. Harry, stop acting like a little kid. You're the one who screwed things up, so why the hell are you mad at me? You're lucky my family even wants you around, because I sure don't."

No one spoke.

Pansy, having heard this, pointed her wand at Ginny and sent a spell spiraling at her. She ducked, and the jet of light slammed into the door, blowing it off.

"STOP!" Draco screamed. "You're not going to ruin this house or hurt this girl. Get out, Pansy, before I throw you out!"

Pansy just looked at him.

Ginny had taken refuge by the stairs, her eyes wide, body trembling with anger. "I think everyone should leave," she said. "Harry, Pansy, and you."

"You're serious?" Draco asked. "Ginny, come on, this wasn't my fault."

"Please—" she whispered. "Just go. I can't do this now."

Then she dissolved into tears.


	19. Chapter 19

After they left, Ginny retreated to her room. Her bed was the same as she had left it. It was as warm as she remembered, as comforting. It wasn't long before the door opened, allowing some light in, then closed. Footsteps came closer, but she had her face pressed into the pillow. The touch of a hand on her back was familiar.

"I told you to go," she said.

"I know you did," he said quietly. "But I wanted to know what I did to make you say that. Because last time I checked, I was an innocent ferret."

Ginny laughed softly, turned over, and looked up at him. His hair hung in his eyes as he stared at her. His fingers touched her face and she closed her eyes.

"It's just too much," she whispered.

"What is?" Draco asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"All of it," she replied, opening her eyes to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Harry and Pansy, you mean?"

She shook her head, her eyes full of something he couldn't figure out. When she spoke, her voice broke.

"Not just them. It's you too. You're pulling me."

He didn't understand, but he smiled tightly. "Don't you want me to pull you in? Don't you want to feel what I do?"

"Letting you in is a big deal," she whispered, sliding her fingers against his. They laced together and stayed like that for some time.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" he asked. "I told you, I won't hurt you."

"People always say that," Ginny replied softly. Then, "Tom did."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Tom Riddle would have said anything to get you to do what he wanted. He manipulated you. You don't blame me for that, do you? It wasn't my fault."

"No." She shook her head. "I know you didn't have anything to do with it."

"You were better off throwing that goddamn diary away. It caused nothing but trouble."

"You think I didn't know that?" Ginny snapped. Then she frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be angry at you for something you had no part in years ago."

He sighed. "It's okay. I don't think I'd be able to forgive my father for what he did."

"He wouldn't have even flinched if I died. Hurting my family was all he cared about. It's sad to think something like that had produced a son like you. You're nothing like him."

Draco smirked and bent his head to kiss her. She met him halfway and put the hand on the back of his neck. He stayed next to her for most of the night, his arm wrapped securely around her waist, and his face in the crook of her shoulder. 

* * *

><p>Light streamed through the window. Ginny cracked an eye open and looked around. She was alone in her bed, but the curtains were drawn apart. She hadn't done that.<p>

"Good morning," a voice said.

The smell of coffee invaded Ginny's nose. She inhaled deeply and said, "I thought you left," before taking a cup that was offered to her.

"Your lack of faith in me is disturbing," Draco said as he sat next to her. "Why is that?"

"I don't want you to hate me," she said quietly, sitting up and pulling the blanket with her. "Were my parents mad that you stayed over?"

He shook his head. "They know the situation. They know we're dating and that I wouldn't do anything to make them hate me."

Ginny smiled. "What do you want to do today?"

Draco grinned at her and jumped onto the bed. He snaked an arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her close, his lips brushing her ear. Then he Apparated them out of the room. 

* * *

><p>They landed on his couch, in his flat, the coffee cup still in Ginny's hand.<p>

"It's empty," he said, looking at her, "because it's all over me." he frowned and glanced down at his stained shirt. "Thank you for that, by the way. Now I have to change."

As he left, Ginny muttered something.

"What was that?" he asked, wheeling around, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't say anything," Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll make you tell me," he said, shaking his head as he headed toward the bedroom.

Ginny followed, standing in the doorway. "You know, we could always go visit Blaise. You haven't seen him since the banquet."

Draco, who was now shirtless, stared at her. He rummaged through his closet, looking for the perfect thing to wear. He found a grey t-shirt and put it on, much to Ginny's dismay. He ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed her hand.

"That's quite random of you," he said as the walked down the hall into the kitchen. Ginny slid onto the counter, and he placed his hands on either side of her. "But I guess we'll go see him after we're done."

"Done with what?" Ginny asked.

He put a hand on her neck and pulled her head to his. His mouth crashed against hers as he moved in between her legs. She pressed her thighs into him, her tongue sliding along his lower lip. When he growled, she pulled away slightly.

"Oh," he sighed, "don't do that."

She smirked and reached to undo the button of his jeans. When Draco felt her hand squeeze him, he moaned. His mind raced as he removed her from the counter and pressed her into the refrigerator, her legs wrapped around his waist.

By the end, they were lying naked on the tiled floor, with teethmarks on their shoulders. 

* * *

><p>Blaise had received an owl from Draco, letting him know he and Ginny were stopping by. When there was a knock on his door, he opened it to find them standing there, looking far too happen. He let them in and as they sat down, he noticed something.<p>

"Draco," he said calmly, "I don't want to alarm you or anything, but your hair's less than perfect today." Then he smirked.

"Is it?" he asked, touching it. He shrugged and leaned back on the leather sofa. "I guess I forgot to fix it. I hardly think that's cause for announcement, Zabini."

Blaise blinked and shook his head. "Would either of you like something to drink?"

"Wine?" Ginny offered. "White, if you have it."

Draco excused himself to use the bathroom, and while Ginny helped Blaise with the drinks he said, "I guess it's going well with you two?"

"You noticed?" she asked.

He scoffed. "Darling, Draco has been my friend for a long time. I have never seen him as unkempt as he is with you. I think because he knows, whatever he looks like, it doesn't matter to you."

Ginny took a sip of wine. It warmed her. "He doesn't need to constantly be perfect for me to love him. He should realize that I love him for the person he is."

Blaise smiled.

Behind them, a throat cleared.


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny's eyes widened and she choked on her wine. She turned around, eying Draco carefully. He didn't look mad or surprised, just a little confused.

"I was going to tell you," she said softly, putting her glass down.

A slow, easy smile came across his lips as he crossed the room and enveloped her in a hug, his chin on her shoulder. He inhaled the scent of her hair and twirled a piece between his fingers before pulling away and looking at her.

"I knew it," he said smugly, grinning.

Blaise chuckled. "It took her long enough, didn't it?"

Draco nodded. "You only me 5 galleons, Zabini."

Ginny blinked, finally understanding. "You made a bet about when I would confess how I feel?" she asked. "I guess my feelings don't really matter to you."

"It's not like that, Gin," Blaise told her, sighing. "He was actually betting me because he thought you would never feel the way he did. He was so certain he'd win."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," she grumbled, glaring at Draco.

He frowned and put his his hands up. "It wasn't to make you feel bad."

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Enlighten me, then. What exactly what were you trying to accomplish? You know, this is just typical of you. You really haven't changed. You're always going to be a conniving, deceitful, arrogant prick. Money is the only thing that matters to you."

Draco dragged a hand down his face and growled, "Will you stop your goddamned accusations, you little twit? What's gotten into you?"

"Me?" Ginny hissed. "I'm not the one who is playing with someone's feelings here. God, you know what? You are just like your father. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

Draco's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. If she had been some guy, he would have hit her. But she wasn't. She was a woman with a lot of anger, and that anger was proceeding to turn into a fire that threatened engulf him if he didn't defuse the situation fast.

Instead, he did something incredibly stupid. He thanked Blaise for having him over and headed to the door, but not before telling Ginny she should stay away from him for awhile, if she valued what little relationship they had left.

"It's actually very fair," Ginny said as she poured her third glass of wine. She was sitting on Blaise's counter, swinging her feet. "You see, he's just getting back at me for before."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

With her glass half empty, Ginny felt warmer than she had since she got there. The alcohol was soothing every cold, hurt part of her. She waved her hand at her friend, moving the hair from her eyes.

"We got into a fight at my parents house when Harry showed up with Pansy. Well, really we were the uninvited guests this time. Anyway, Pansy tried to blow me up or something and Draco screamed at her. I told them all to leave, but he stuck around. I don't really know why."

"She tried to blow you up?" Blaise said.

"She threw a spell at me, I ducked, and she blew part of the house away. I think it was the front door," Ginny laughed softly. "I messed everything up, didn't I?" Her face grew serious, her eyes shining with tears.

Blaise shook his head and joined her on the counter. "I don't think so, no. Draco's heart is big, and it may be a little bruised right now, especially since you told him he was like Lucius."

"God," Ginny groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "I can't believe I said that. I didn't mean it."

Blaise sighed. "Draco grew up with money, so he's going to be a little greedy now and again." He smiled a little. "But he cares more about you than I've ever seen him care for anyone else."

Somehow Ginny believed that.

* * *

><p>She Apparated into the hallway, her breathing hitching as she reached a hand out to knock on the door. Before she did, however, it swung open. A familiar woman with deep brown hair stared back at her, clearly startled.<p>

As Ginny opened her mouth, anger boiling inside of her, the woman put her hand up. "If you're going to scream at me, I daresay you wait until you've heard what I have to say."

"I don't want to hear how you're shagging my boyfriend!" Ginny shouted.

The brunette snorted. "Please. I've got more class than that. Draco's nice and all, but he's most certainly not my type. Now will you shut up and listen to me?"

Ginny nodded slightly.

"Good." Daphne Greengrass smiled at her. "Now, as I was getting ready to explain before you so maturely jumped to conclusions, I was looking for Pansy."

"I haven't seen her," said Ginny, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge.

"You wouldn't, would you? I heard she's dating your leftovers." A slow smirk and a chuckle. "As it happens, I don't think Draco wants to see you right now. He's furious at you. I don't know what you did, Weasley, but whatever it was—"

"I pretty much accused him of being like his father."

Daphne's green eyes widened. "Oh, tell me you're not serious. You must be the stupidest person alive."

Ginny shook her head. "I was mad, okay? Then he left me at Blaise's and told me not to come around for awhile."

"You and Blaise, huh? I mean, I can't even see you and Draco, but I guess the best friend is better than nothing."

Ginny made a face. "That's gross. I would never do that to Draco, and I'm not even attracted to Blaise. He's just a friend."

"So was Draco at one point," Daphne said. "How did you even end up with him?"

Ginny sighed and rubbed her temples. She wasn't in the mood to talk to someone she really didn't like, and about something so personal. She had said enough already.

"Oh, come on," Daphne prodded. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone anyway."

"You're not exactly known for being tight-lipped," said a voice. Draco stood behind Daphne, frowning. He looked at Ginny. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you."

"I know you did, but I needed to apologize."

"Apology not accepted," Draco said harshly, eyes narrowed.

"But I didn't—"

He put a hand up. "Daphne, if you're done here, could you leave?" He glanced at Ginny, his grey eyes searching her face. Then he sighed. "Fine. But you have ten minutes. If I don't like what you have to say, and I'm fairly sure I won't, you will go. Am I understood?"

As Daphne disappeared onto the street, Ginny entered the flat, her heart beating faster than she expected at the prospect of possibly losing the best thing that ever happened to her.


	21. Chapter 21

He didn't ask if she wanted anything. She didn't, but as she stood there taking in his scowl, her mouth suddenly felt dry. She tried to form the words she needed to say in her head, in the order she wanted to say them. Nothing came out.

"Well?" Draco demanded harshly. His eyes narrowed. "I knew it. You've got nothing to say. Why did you bother coming here?"

"Because I love you, you idiot," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"So you say," Draco muttered, "but I honestly don't see it. You've slipped away from me since I told you how I felt."

"But I haven't—"

"You're so far now that you can't even see it, but I can." He stared at her. "Things were nicer when you were miserable and needy."

It was like someone slapped her in the face, the way she winced at his remark. But she lifted her chin as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You're a bastard," she whispered, looking away from him.

Draco smirked and advanced toward her. He took her by the shoulders and shook her so that she looked at him, her face inches from his.

"You talk too much," he replied.

Then he kissed her.

Ginny raised her hands to hit him, to push him away, but somehow they ended up around his neck. His hands wrapped in her hair, slid to her waist, and grabbed her hips. Then he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He pushed her against the wall by the door, his mouth fervently working on hers.

Ginny moaned, her arms locked around him so she didn't fall. She squeezed him and he growled deep before pulling his face from hers; his cheeks were flushed, his breath coming in gasps. But he smiled slowly at her.

"You planned this," she said, her voice tight.

He blinked at her. "I thought you would leave, that you would resist me."

Ginny untangled herself from him and grabbed his hand, walking to the couch and sitting down. She leaned in and kissed him again, and when he cupped her cheek softly, she exhaled sharply.

"I'm so sorry for what I said," she mumbled.

"Someone will always say the wrong thing," he said. "But my temper usually gets the better of me." He grinned widely. "That display outside was just for Daphne, and I thought she might be listening when you entered, so I needed to fuel the fire. Something for her to gossip about, and she will."

"You're a jerk." She laughed, slipping her legs onto either side of him. She started to undo his belt when he placed a hand over hers. She looked at him.

"I love you," he whispered.

He placed his hands on the back of her neck. He brought her mouth down to his and kissed her hard, his hands on her thighs. She closed her eyes against his touch and repeated those three words.

* * *

><p>She must have fallen asleep, because when Ginny opened her eyes again, she was laying in Draco's warm bed with his arm draped securely across her stomach. She sighed into the pillow and smiled.<p>

Draco yawned and poked her in the back with his finger.

She rolled over and stared at him. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was just seeing if you were awake," he answered sleepily. He kissed her bare shoulder. "I enjoyed myself last night, and you've got the marks to prove that." He smirked.

Ginny looked down at her naked waist; there were scratches along her hips and up toward her ribs. She shifted and winced.

"Sorry," Draco muttered, "I got carried away." His lips touched hers briefly before he pulled away. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts. What did you do?" she asked.

He grinned, looking like a predator. "You bring out the animal in me, Red." He rolled on top of her and kissed the curve of her neck.

"That's charming," Ginny said, snorting.

"Isn't it?" Draco smirked.

Ginny frowned slightly and squirmed beneath him. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his ear. She whispered, "If you're going to do something, then do it. Otherwise get off me so I can take a shower."

His mouth found hers forcefully while he reached under the blanket to slip a finger between her legs. She let out a sharp hiss and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Showering was the furthest thing from her mind now.

* * *

><p>The water felt good as she sank into it. It was hot and undid any sore muscles she had from the morning. But, she didn't think after crawling out of bed two hours, later she'd have anything to complain about. When Draco insisted she take a bath, she almost resisted until she smelled a lovely scent coming from the bathroom.<p>

So that was how she ended up in the tub, with Draco sitting on the edge, a sponge in his hand. He moved the hair away from her neck and pressed his fingers into her skin, massaging it. When Ginny leaned her head back against his knees, her lips parted in a slight moan, he bent down and kissed her.

Draco groaned as her hand came out of the water to grip the back of his neck, her tongue warm against his own as she deepened the kiss. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms, brushing the sides of her breasts. He felt her shudder at his touch and he smirked against her mouth.

He pulled away suddenly, and before he knew what he was doing, he was in the water, his mouth crashing down on hers. He was wet, his clothes soaked, but he didn't care. He wanted her, and she was already driving him to distraction by being in the state she was.

Her eyes glazed over as she stared at him, her hand undoing his pants, fingers reaching inside his boxers. Before he could utter a noise, someone screamed.

"Oh God, please stop what you're doing!"

The voice was familiar, and as Ginny turned her head, her eyes widened. She tried to drown herself from view, but it was too late.

George had seen everything.


	22. Chapter 22

"George! What are you doing here?"

It wasn't Ginny. She was too busy trying to drown herself because she was so mortified that her brother had come here unannounced and seen that.

"I was just coming to tell Ginny that – I can't do this." He slipped his hand over his eyes. "Okay, okay. As long as I don't look, not that I want to–"

"George, get on with it!" Draco said, his voice a little too high. He was embarrassed at being caught.

"Right," George murmured. "Well, Mum wants her home. She told me to go get her – to get both of you, actually."

"George," Ginny said softly, "turn around. Draco, hand me my clothes. I need to talk to my brother, and I need him to be able to look at me."

"I don't think that will be possible after what he witnessed." Draco snorted with laughter as George turned his back on them.

Within a few minutes, Ginny said, "Okay, you can turn around now. I swear I'm clothed."

George groaned, whirled around, and looked. "That's a relief. I thought I was going to have to stab my eyes out with my wand."

Ginny smiled faintly. "Now what does Mum want?" They exited the bathroom, with Draco in tow, and went into the kitchen, where Ginny made them some tea. As she poured the steaming liquid into mugs, she said, "She has to stop inviting us over. Doesn't she know every time we visit, it only leads to us leaving shortly after we've arrived?"

"That's because you don't get along," George said.

"Has anyone forgot that she punched me in the face?" Ginny said, her hands shaking as she set the mugs down. "I could have died because of her."

"She's got a point," Draco remarked.

George sighed. "Well, as far as I know, the two of them won't be there. It'll just be you guys."

"We've heard that before," Draco said. "We show up, then they do, and someone says, 'Oops, we forgot to inform you.' It's kind of a mood killer."

George laughed and shook his head. "I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I'm your informer. Oh, and Gin? Luna and Neville will be there."

Ginny hadn't seen them since the banquet. She asked, "What are they coming for?"

"I dunno. Mum just wanted to invite them. Luna's very excited, I hear. But then again she's generally that way these days."

"Why?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

George blinked. "Oh, it's nothing. I mean, I don't know anything. You'll have to talk to Luna when you get home. I'll let Mum know you're on you're way, and I'll see you later."

With that, George disappeared, leaving Draco and Ginny alone. Neither of them said anything, just started to laugh while they cleaned up around the flat, in the bathroom, and their bedroom. It took half an hour, and then they Apparated, and soon were in front of The Burrow.

The front door opened, and instead of Molly, Neville stood there, grinning broadly. He took two long strides and enveloped Ginny in a giant huge, like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"How are you?" he asked, pulling back. He looked at Draco, extending his hand.

Ginny answered while Draco shook his hand. Neville's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Pansy's name and he said, "I never liked her. I don't understand hat Harry sees in her. I don't get why you weren't enough for him. You're great." He eyed Draco. "He seems to think so, too."

Draco nodded and gripped Ginny's hand. "So what's this news that Lovegood's got to tell us?"

As Neville went back inside, Ginny pinched his hand.

"What?" he snapped.

"Her name is Luna," she hissed as she pulled him inside.

Draco nodded as she marched in the house with him. He half expected to see Harry and Pansy materialize from thin air. When they didn't, he relaxed. It wasn't that he was afraid of Harry, he just didn't want to have to kick his ass again, this time in front of guests.

Instead, Molly, Arthur, Bill and George all greeted him. He slipped into the living room with Ginny and sat on the couch.

"I'm not as nervous," he admitted, smiling faintly.

"That's because they aren't here," said Ginny. "If they were, things would be tense. I'm glad Mum didn't invite them."

"Me too," Draco said, nodding. "Hey, I'm sorry about before. You know, the whole Luna thing."

"It's okay," a voice said softly. Luna had wandered in, looking as dreamy as always. Also, there was something different about her – she seemed to be glowing.

Ginny smiled. "You look great. What did you want to tell us?"

Luna grinned widely. "I think I should wait for Neville to come in here. Oh, there you are." He stepped beside her and she said, "Can we tell them now? I think Ginny's going to burst."

Neville nodded. Luna turned to look at Ginny, and before she could open her mouth, there was a loud knock on the door.

No one moved. Ginny said, "Mum, someone's here!"

"Could you get the door?" Molly called from the kitchen. "I'm busy at the moment."

Draco put a hand on hers. "I'll do it, you talk with Luna. I'll be right back." He left and walked to the door. Whoever it was had stopped knocking. He gripped the knob and turned it, frowning. "Oh, come on," he hissed.

Harry blinked at him, emerald eyes wide. "This is ridiculous," he said, and turned to leave. Someone gripped his wrist and appeared in front of Draco.

Blaise.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

His best friend smirked. "Let's just say I kidnapped Potter, and for what reason, you ask? Well, believe it or not, I'm tired of hearing about this." When no one said anything, he added, "Pansy keeps stopping by my place, and she's complaining about your girlfriend, mate."

"Ginny?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "What's she done? We haven't seen these two for awhile."

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "That's interesting. Pansy said your little vixen has been sending her threatening letters."

Draco shook his head. "Then she's lying. Ginny would never do that." He glared at Harry. "Is that what she told you, Potter?"

Harry looked at him. "Pansy said she received a letter from Ginny telling her to―"

Draco, slightly shaken, turned his head and called back into the house. Ginny emerged, her eyes wide.

"What's going on?" she asked, pushing the hair from her eyes. "Blaise, why are you with Harry?"

"It seems," Blaise began, stepping back so she could come outside, "that there's an alleged claim about you threatening Pansy."

Ginny shook her head. "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I threaten her? I have no reason to."

"You're such a liar," Harry snapped. "You're still pissed off that I chose her over you. She showed me the letter. You told her to stay away from you and Draco or you'd get revenge on her for what she did to you last month. I mean, really, Ginny? I always knew you were spiteful, but I didn't realize you were a jealous, insane cun―"

Ginny didn't wait for him to finish before she punched him in the face and Apparated away.

* * *

><p>Draco found her, hours later, in the bathtub. It was empty and she was curled up in it. She didn't look at him when he entered, nor did she move when he touched her. Her face was smudged with makeup, her eyes puffy. He tried to talk to her, to tell her this was all wrong, but she never said a word. It was like she wasn't even there, except she was.<p>

Draco sighed, and as he straightened up to leave, he saw the bottle on the sink. It was some kind of alcohol, and it was just about empty.

Fear slid through him, and he wondered as he shut the door , if she really was the person he knew and loved. Or maybe she was just pretending after all.


	23. Chapter 23

He woke up on the couch. He didn't remember falling asleep there. When he padded down the hall and opened the bathroom door, he found the room empty. The alcohol bottle was still next to the sink, and it had the same amount of liquid in it as the previous night, so that meant she didn't have any more after he left her.

He checked the bedroom. She wasn't there. As he started to panic, his heart racing, wondering where she was, he heard a crack from behind him. He whirled around to find Ginny staring at him, holding a piece of bread and some coffee.

"Why do you look so pale?" she asked. "Well, paler than usual."

He blinked at her and shook his head. "I was worried. Where did you go?"

She shook her hands. "I needed something to kick the hangover." She slipped into the kitchen and started to make food, because apparently the bread wasn't enough. "Did I do anything embarrassing?"

"You were in the bathtub when I came back. Don't worry. It was empty. But you left your alcohol on the sink. What was it?"

Ginny stared at him. "Anything else?"

"Yes," he muttered. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, as she sipped her coffee.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said, moving closer to her. He gripped her wrist. "You don't drink. Not like you did last night. You weren't even here when I was talking to you. It's like you were somewhere else entirely."

Ginny glared at him. "Let me go," she said. "And you're wrong, you know. I heard you tell me that all of what Harry had accused me of was wrong. I know that! I just—"

"Got drunk because it's the only thing that will make this shitty situation any better?" Draco snarled. "I'm absolutely certain that it didn't. What are you hiding from?"

"Nothing," Ginny said, her eyes darkening. "Now please let me go." He did, and she rubbed her skin. "Jesus, what's wrong with you? You're being a real bastard."

"Me?" Draco said, shaking his head. "You're the one who's secretly drinking and sitting in an empty bathtub. What was that even about?"

Ginny looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I used to do that when I was little, when I was afraid. I don't know why."

Draco frowned and said softly, after taking her hand. "Tell me what you're afraid of. I can help you."

She shook her head. "Can we just lie down?"

"We do that a lot," he said, pulling her against him. He kissed her gently. "How about we put that bed to better use?" He smirked. "Aren't you all wound up from the drama?"

She leaned into him, and instead of answering his question, she asked one of her own. "Do you think I wrote that letter?"

He pulled back and stared at her. "What do you mean? You didn't do it."

"I don't remember if I did or not," she admitted, stepping away from him. She walked into the living room and used her wand to light a fire, then crouched in front of it. "I've been having slips," she said softly, tapping her head. "Sometimes, I can't remember some days, and until today, I didn't think much of it."

Draco frowned and cupped her cheek. "It's alright. I can see how that would be scary for you. But I promise, you didn't write any letter to Pansy. We'll figure out what the hell is going on."

"I hope so," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

* * *

><p>As she slept that night, curled in front of the fire, Draco left the flat quietly. He walked down the empty streets and into the nearest pub. He wasn't going to drink, because he saw what it did to people. No. He was there for information, and he was going to get it.<p>

There weren't many people out tonight, which he was thankful for. He slipped into one of the bar stools and waited for the man to look at him, which he did almost immediately.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're out late." The man ran a hand though his hair, his blue eyes light. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing to drink tonight," Draco said, waving a hand dismissively. "But I did come here for something, and if you could help me that would be great. I need information."

The man nodded. "What can I do for you?"

Draco took a breath. He hated to ask for this, but he didn't want to go to Blaise or Ginny's parents.

"I need to know where Harry Potter lives." 

* * *

><p>So he stood in front of the Chosen One's house. He'd never thought he'd see the day when he would be here, knocking on the door of his childhood enemy. But he was, in the middle of the night, no less.<p>

"God, I can't believe this," he muttered to himself.

The door, however, flew open before he could knock. Pansy stood there looking at him with narrowed eyes, and wearing a dress that left little to the imagination.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. "It's after midnight."

"I need to talk to Harry," he said calmly. "Now."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "He isn't here. And you're being awfully rude."

"I'm being rude?" Draco said, snorting. "This coming from the woman who's accused my girlfriend of sending a threatening letter."

Pansy laughed. "Have you been drinking? Why would I do something like that?"

He stared at her. He tried to think. He knew Ginny didn't do this. She couldn't have. So that meant one thing.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about?" he asked.

Pansy shook her head, looking at him worriedly. "I don't. I didn't get any letter."


	24. Chapter 24

Draco nodded. He didn't know what else to do, so he turned to go. But stopped dead in his tracks as he whirled around to face Harry. Harry, who had looked a little under the weather, stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why do I feel like every time I turn around, you're there?" he asked. "Oh, that's right. Because you bloody are. What do you want?"

Draco smirked and placed a hand on his heart. "Potter, as much as I'd love to hear that you are thinking about me, now's not the time." His face set into a scowl. "I want to know why you've made Pansy think my girlfriend was threatening her."

"Me?" Harry said. "I was the one who saw the letter and showed it to her. Why would I write it?"

Draco blinked, rubbed his eyes and said, "I don't understand any of this, I really don't. I do not think that Ginny wrote Pansy any letter."

"I don't either," said Pansy from behind him. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't think your little Weaslette would do that, even to me. She's moved on, Harry." She looked at her boyfriend, frowning. "And I don't remember ever telling you she was the one who wrote me that letter."

"Could I see the letter?" Draco asked.

"Come on in," Pansy said, stepping aside. "Would you like some tea?"

Draco smiled but shook his head. Her offering made him think about Ginny, and wondered what she was doing now, if she had noticed his absence. Something in his chest tightened slightly and he realized what it was: he missed her.

"Draco?" Pansy said. "It's late. Are you sure you don't want to do this tomorrow? You can come back."

"No, I'd like to do it now. I'm wide awake anyway," he replied, looking around at the small flat. It reminded him of his own, in a way.

Pansy had disappeared and come back with a piece of parchment in her hands. She surveyed Draco with a hard gaze before thrusting the paper into his hands. "Here. It's pretty terrible, what's written, and I really didn't think she did this. It's not like her, no matter what happened. Good luck figuring it out."

Harry was standing in the doorway still, Draco observed, and when he entered they didn't speak to each other. He retreated to the kitchen and left them alone. Draco preferred it that way. He glanced at Pansy before he started to read the letter.

It was full of bitterness, anger, and betrayal. There were a lot of colorful words to. Words Ginny barely used in her daily life. So, after short consideration, Draco handed the paper back to Pansy.

"Ginny didn't write this," he told her. "Don't you remember? You watched her write a dozen times in school. I mean, she even wrote you a letter, trying to befriend you."

"Oh yeah." Pansy snorted with laughter. "What was she thinking?"

"She didn't know better," Draco found himself saying. "But anyway this writing isn't hers. But I have an idea of whose it is."

"You do?" she asked. "Well, then, who is it?"

"You don't recognize it?" he asked. "That's hard to believe, even for you. You're not that thick, Pans. Think about it and Floo me when you know."

He was headed to the door when she suddenly squealed from behind him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "It couldn't be." She looked at Draco. "_She _didn't write this, did she? Tell me we're wrong."

Draco would have loved to. But he didn't say anything. He just left. He returned to Ginny, who still slumbered in front of the now dying fire. As he lay down, put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, he thought about the first time he'd seen her since Hogwarts.

_He had been walking along the streets of London, looking at all the shops, debating going into any of them. He hesitated; he had somewhere to be. With his mother. It was their annual nightly dinner, which he was neglecting lately for no reason in particular. _

_As he was passing by one of the shops, he happened to look inside. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of someone he hadn't seen in years – he still looked the same, with his unruly black hair and emerald eyes. Most notably was the scar on his forehead._

_Harry Potter was standing there, laughing and holding a large basket, when a girl emerged and he leaned down to kiss her softly. She smirked at him and Draco recognized her immediately, from her red hair to the soft freckles that were dusted across her nose. _

_Of course he couldn't see those from where he stood, but he had been close enough to Ginny Weasley at one point in time. As he watched them, he took in just how much the little Weasley had changed._

_She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. _

_He was so engrossed in watching her, that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. But he felt the hand on his shoulder, and the soft voice in his ear._

"_Admiring the view?"_

_Draco turned to see Pansy standing behind him, smirking. And she had Daphne with her. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. _

"_What can I do for you, ladies?" he asked, smirking. _

"_We're just passing through," Pansy replied. "Are you on your way to your mother's?"_

_He nodded. "I may skip it this time."_

_Pansy sighed. "Again? Draco, if you do that, Narcissa will write to me and demand that I drag you to Malfoy Manor. Honestly, she just wants to spend time with you. Is that so bad?"_

"_Well, no," he muttered. But I just-"_

"_Oh, get over yourself," snapped the dark-haired witch. She knew she was right, and so did he. She looked at her friend. "Come on, we've got to get that dress before the store closes."_

"_Dress?" Draco asked softly, but they were already walking away. _

_Daphne, however, turned around and said quietly, "Dream on. You could never get her if you tried. Besides, you're not her type. That much is clear." _

_Draco, whose fingers were itching, pulled a packet of cigarettes from his cloak. Sighing, he lit one. His mother would kill him if he showed up smelling of a Muggle product. He didn't know why he picked up this habit. _

_He mainly did it when people pissed him off. People like Daphne Greengrass. Snotty little girl was what she was, and he'd be damned if he'd prove her right._

_He turned his attention to the window. He watched Potter paying for what he bought, Ginny beside him. Then something happened. It was only a fraction of a second, but it was enough. Ginny turned her head, caught his eye, and smiled._


	25. Chapter 25

They never talked about that day. He wondered if she even remembered. It seemed so long ago. But it was less than half a year since it happened. He sighed into the back of her neck and ran his fingers along her side. She squirmed, but didn't wake up. In the darkness, he whispered that he loved her and closed his eyes.

When he woke up, it was to the smell of food. "You're cooking?" he said, looking over into the kitchen. "Either the world must be coming to an end, or you're an alien imposter, because my Ginny has never touched a pan for as long as I've known her."

Ginny, a smudge of flour on her cheek, looked at him. She didn't say anything, just continued to stare, her eyes bright.

"What?" he asked, standing. "Gin, say something. You're freaking me out."

"You just continue to surprise me, that's all," she said, smiling. "I mean, I know you try to be tough, but when it comes down to it, you're as sweet as I imagined you'd be."

He raised an eyebrow. "You thought about how I'd be before?"

"Do you remember when we first saw each other again?" she asked, coming over to him and hugging him. Her face was pressed against his chest as she said, "It seemed so long ago."

"I was just thinking about that last night," Draco murmured, running his fingers through her hair. "I wasn't sure you even remembered that."

"Of course I did," said Ginny, sighing. "It was around the time Harry started acting weird."

"Is it?" he asked. "I wouldn't have guessed. When I saw you, Potter seemed so normal." He laughed at his own words. "You two looked like you were actually-"

"In love?" Ginny offered. "I was. I don't know about him."

Draco nodded and kissed her forehead. "Do you believe that I don't love you?" he whispered.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes searching his. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him softly. "I know you do."

He smirked. "Good. Because I'm going to keep proving that to you. You're going to get sick of me soon enough, Red."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. "I haven't yet," she told him. "Besides, you love having one up on Harry, don't you? Even after all these years."

Despite her tone, Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"I went to see Pansy last night."

Ginny looked at him. "Did you? I woke up in the middle of the night and wondered where you'd gone. What did you go there for?"

"I wanted to see the letter she got," he said, running a hand down his face. "And I think I figured out who wrote it."

"You what?" Ginny's eyes widened. "But I thought I-"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please. You don't have a vicious bone in your body." He smiled and brushed his lips across hers.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "Maybe I do." She reached up and ruffled his hair.

He scowled, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's not nice," he said, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. He pulled her into the living room and settled on the couch, running his fingers down her arm.

"So, who do you think wrote the letter, if it's wasn't me?" asked Ginny, tilting her chin up to look at him.

He stared at her, his grey eyes intense. "I think it was Daphne."

"Daphne Greengrass?" muttered Ginny. She tied her hair up and leaned forward. As he traced circles on her back with his finger, she said, "Why would she do that? I don't understand."

"I'm not sure yet," Draco said, sighing. "I've only seen her a handful of times since you and I ran into each other."

"What did she say to you outside the shop when you saw me?" Ginny asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "You saw that?"

She shrugged. "I'd been watching you for awhile before you turned around. She may have seen me staring."

"Do you think she's been plotting something?" he asked. Then he laughed. "That sounds ridiculous. She wouldn't do anything stupid."

Ginny wasn't so sure. But before she could reply, there was a knock on the door. They looked at either other before Draco stood up and answered it. He returned with Blaise, who looked like he'd been up for hours.

"Hello," Ginny said, nodded. "You look awful. Are you alright?"

Blaise snorted. "You're as lovely as ever, pet. As it happens, I haven't slept for some time. But that's because I have this annoying itch." He smirked and turned to Draco. "Daphne's been up my ass about something. She's been following me around, too."

Ginny glanced at Blaise and said, "Daphne was the one who wrote the letter."

Blaise scratched his chin. "Is that right? I wonder why the hell she would do that. Maybe she wanted to cause a rift in your relationships."

Ginny squinted at him. "What do you know?"

He shook his head. "I don't think you want to know."

"I do," Draco said, his voice chipped. "If this bitch is trying to ruin my relationship with the girl I love."

Ginny blushed.

Blaise smirked. "That's adorable. Really, it is. But I've already said too much. Daphne will be waiting to kick my ass when I get home."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" His eyes widened. "Oh, no. Please don't tell me that you're. Ugh. You are, aren't you?"

Blaise shrugged. "What do you expect? Daphne's hot."

Draco groaned.

Ginny shook her head. "Not that we needed to know any of that, but do you think she suspects you've told us?"

Blaise ran a hand through his hair. "I have no idea. But I suppose she wouldn't think I'd tattle on her." His eyes fell toward the kitchen and he said, "Have you got any tea?"

Draco and Ginny exchanged glances.

It was going to be a long day.


	26. Chapter 26

He stayed longer than either of them anticipated.

While he was looking around the flat, Draco pulled Ginny aside and hissed, "He's overstaying his welcome."

She frowned. "I'm surprised you're acting this way. I thought you'd want your best friend to stick around."

Draco shrugged, watching him. "He's only doing it because he doesn't want to go back to Daphne. What if she comes looking for him?"

"Then we'll ask her why she wrote the letter," suggested Ginny.

"What good would that do you, Weaslette?" Blaise called from the bedroom. "Don't think I can't hear anything you're saying. You're not that far away."

"He has a point," Draco said, nodding. "It wouldn't do any good for her to come here. I don't want her here. You certainly don't want her here, do you?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't, but I'd like to know why she wants to get me into trouble with Pansy. I didn't even do anything to her." She started to shake with anger.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright," he said softly. "We'll go see her and fix this. And we'll pick up Pansy on the way, so she can see what kind of friend she has."

Blaise returned, his eyes cool. "I didn't think Daphne was capable of something like this. Sure, she's a bitch, but she's usually nice."

"She's only nice to you because she wants you," Ginny said roughly, her eyes narrowed. "Most women are very pleasant to the men they want in their bed."

Draco stared at her, his lip twitching slightly. Instead of replying to her comment, he turned around. "Do you think if we go see Daphne, to see why she did this that she'll blast us to pieces?"

Blaise smirked. "She might blast Ginny's ass off, not yours. She doesn't like her much." He winked at the redhead. "But I don't know who wouldn't like this curvy spitfire."

Draco balled his hands into fists, remembered that this man was his friend, and that if he knocked Blaise's head off his shoulders he'd have to go looking for someone to replace him. That just wasn't going to happen – it would take too long. So he mentally cooled down.

Ginny nudged him. "What's up? You're like a million miles away."

He smiled slightly. "It's nothing. Come on." He reached for her hand, laced their fingers together, and left with Blaise.

* * *

><p>Pansy answered her door wearing a black dress, wavy hair, and a sour smile. She looked around at her friend, plus Ginny, and shook her head.<p>

"What do you want?"

Not knowing which of them the question was directed toward, Blaise cleared his throat. "Look, we've come to get you. We have something we need to take care of, and you're going to help us. Of course, if you're too busy, we can come back."

Pansy shook her head. "I was n my way out. I was meeting Daphne. What do you need?"

Draco and Ginny exchanged glances. They waited for Blaise to explain further, but he just stared at them. Oh, right. It was their turn now.

"Why do you look so pissed off?" Pansy asked Draco. Then she blinked. "Oh, I get it. What you said about the letter. Well, I asked Daphne. She didn't write it. I can't believe you think she would. She's mad, as she should be, and she doesn't want to see you – any of you. Not that she ever wanted to see you." She glared at Ginny. "So I suppose you can get out of my way."

Pansy jammed her shoulder into Ginny's, but before she could shove her, a hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up, expecting to see Draco, but instead she saw Blaise. He frowned.

"Stop it," he said softly. "This has gone on long enough. You only don't like Ginny because you think she did something that she didn't."

"But she—"

"Didn't do anything," Blaise said, shaking his head. "You know exactly who wrote that letter. I know you want to believe so much that Daphne—"

"She didn't fucking do that!" Pansy shrieked. "She wouldn't do that to me. She's my best friend."

"But she did," Draco interrupted. "And we need to find out why she is out to ruin our relationships. Yes, I said relationships. That includes yours as well, Parkinson."

Pansy stared at him. "What would she want to do anything to me?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," Blaise said smugly, "maybe because you had sex with everyone she ever liked."

Pansy's lips twitched. "What's the problem then? It was back at school. Why should it matter now?"

"Because you hurt her," Ginny said, coming up beside Blaise. "You've hurt a lot of people, Pansy. It's no wonder it's hard for anyone to let go."

Pansy regarded her coldly. "Are you talking about Daphne or yourself?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "This isn't about me."

"It's really not," Draco said, scowling. "Now, are you going to get your head out of your ass and help us? I don't think I'd mind skipping out on this friendship. Would you, Blaise?"

Blaise shrugged. "We're not really friends now, are we, darling?"

Pansy glanced at him. She didn't say anything. Instead, she looked at Draco and sighed. "What makes you think I won't go and tell her you need to accost her?"

"Accost her?" Blaise chuckled. "We're just going to talk to her. That's no harm in that, right?"

Pansy sighed. "Alright, alright."

Draco didn't say anything, just wrapped his arm around Ginny and pulled her close. As the four of them went out into the street, Blaise had a thought.

"What is she gets violent?" he asked.

Draco smirked. "Is she naturally that way with you?"

Blaise shook his head. "Where were you meeting?"

Pansy looked at him. "The Leaky Cauldron."

Draco nodded. "Do you think she'll actually tell the truth about the letter?" He wasn't really asking anyone in particular, just voicing a question.

"I hope so, otherwise Pansy will still think it was me." Ginny smiled softly, glancing over at the dark-haired witch.

* * *

><p>The Leaky Cauldron was crowded, as it always was, but Pansy had spotted Daphne right away. She was sitting in the corner table looking over a menu. When she saw Pansy, she grinned. But her grin faded when Blaise, Draco and Ginny appeared.<p>

"What's going on?" Daphne growled. "What are they doing here?"

"Calm down," Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "We just want to talk to you."

Daphne snapped at him, then glared daggers at Ginny. "What the fuck is she doing here, then? Is she confessing to the letter she wrote?"

"I didn't—" Ginny started, but someone cut her off.

"She's right. She didn't write that letter. You did."

No one had ever seen Pansy Parkinson look so angry, so confused, and so hurt all at once. She took a step forward and slapped Daphne across the face. The betryal on each girl's face was equal, and before anyone else could say anything, Daphne rushed out of the pub, small sobs escaping her.


	27. Chapter 27

An hour later, the four of them were still sitting in The Leaky Cauldron. Draco was talking to Blaise, while Ginny looked outside. Pansy watched her before saying anything.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking to see if Daphne's coming back," Ginny said, glancing at the dark-haired girl. "Are you alright? I know I asked you that already, but I'm just making sure."

Pansy shrugged. "As alright as can be expected everything." She swallowed and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't have written that letter."

Ginny shrugged. "It was easier to blame anyone than your best friend. I could understand why you did it."

Draco glanced over. "I think we should have them over for dinner."

"Who?" asked Ginny.

He sighed. "Blaise and Pansy."

Blaise looked up. "Oh, sure, why not? I can even bring Daphne and we can have it out in your living room. How's that sound, pet?"

Ginny shook her head. "That would be a bad idea. How about we just put this behind us? It doesn't matter. We know she was the one who wrote the letter."

"Don't you want to know why?" Pansy asked, pulling her hair into a messy bun. "If it were me―"

"Again, this wasn't about you. I know you'd love for it to be so you can get all the attention, but please stop. It's over and done with and you still have your friend."

"You're right," Pansy said. "But I hit her. Would you forgive me if I did that to you?"

"Well," replied Ginny, "I'd think that I deserved it. That as much as you want to hit people sometimes, you'd never do it unless they did something really horrible to you."

Pansy nodded and stood up. "Blaise, would you walk me home?"

Blaise snorted. "You think that Potter would want to see me, too? He hates everyone associated with Draco." He gave Ginny a sideways glance. "I suppose that makes you top of the list, sweetheart."

"Oh, stop." Pansy put up a hand. "So, what, are you all afraid of Harry seeing you? What good friends you are."

As she turned to leave Ginny stood.

"I'll go with you. He can't really say anything that will hurt me, and he isn't going to hit me, so I'm safe."

She leaned down and brushed her lips across Draco's, then left.

"Do you think we should go after Daphne?" Blaise asked. "You know, just to teach her a lesson."

"She's still your girlfriend," Draco pointed out.

"Not really," he said. "I mean, we were just having sex. It wasn't anything serious. Besides, I have my eye on someone else."

Draco shook his head. "We've been friends for a long time, but I don't think Ginny would appreciate my switching sides."

A smirk. "While I would enjoy that immensely, I wasn't talking about you."

"Then who the―" Realization dawned on his face. "Oh, seriously? You said it yourself that you weren't really friends. Plus, she's dating―"

"I'm perfectly aware of who she's dating, mate." Blaise sighed. "I know it's fucked up."

"She'd be better with you," Draco muttered. "Potter doesn't deserve her. She's brilliant and beautiful and―"

"That's the best thing you've ever said about Pansy. I don't think I quite like the part about how I don't deserve her though."

Blaise's eyes narrowed as Draco turned his head. Harry was standing a few feet away, drumming his fingers on one of the tables.

"Crap," Draco mumbled.

* * *

><p>Ginny lingered on the steps. "You'll be alright?"<p>

Pansy smiled. "I'll be fine. Do you want to come in for some coffee or something? I hate drinking alone." She made a face. "I didn't mean it that way. Besides, I don't think Harry's home, if that's what you're worried about."

"Harry doesn't scare me," Ginny said as she walked up the steps and into the apartment. She was standing in the hallway when she heard Pansy curse from somewhere. "What's wrong?"

"Goddamnit!" Pansy shouted, reappearing with a piece of parchment in her hands. "I told him not to bother, but he didn't listen." She looked at Ginny. "No time for a drink right now, we're got to get back to The Leaky Cauldron."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as Pansy slammed the door. She gripped her arm. "Hey, wait. Talk to me. What's Harry doing?"

Pansy turned, her eyes dark. "He's going after Draco."

* * *

><p>Bloodied and bruised, Draco lifted his face. Everything in the pub looked exactly the same as it had before, everything intact. Except him. His body ached. He reached out and pushed against Blaise's shoulder, trying to wake him.<p>

"Bitch," Blaise mumbled into the floor, coughing. "How the fuck did this happen?"

"I let him hit me," said Draco, trying to get the energy to get off the floor.

All was quiet. When the fight had broken out, there were no customers, and the owner didn't want to be caught in the crossfire, so he left. He would be back when he realized his business still stood.

"Well I didn't."

"You shouldn't have talked about Pansy that way." Draco was finally able to sit up. He helped Blaise as best he could. "Where do you think he went?"

"Hopefully far away," said Blaise. "Because I will kick his ass if I ever find him. Come on, let's try to stand. Fuck!" He got halfway up and crumbled into the booth.

"I think we deserved this," Draco said. "I'm kind of impressed."

"Are you kidding? Mate, he busted your lip and you've got a swollen eye and you're impressed by that?"

"Christ, no, not that." He was able to get into the booth, but not without wanting to cry out in pain. "It was just him, and he took us both out."

"You've cracked," Blaise said, laughing. He touched his face and winced. "What did he do to me? My face hurts."

"Well, I'll just say you're definitely not date worthy material right now." He chuckled and even that hurt. "Did we at least get some good shots in? I hope so."

"We broke a table."

Draco managed what he hoped was a smile and winced. "That's something then."

"Holy shit. What happened?"

Pansy was standing beside them, and with her, Ginny. She looked like she was going to cry as she sat beside Draco and touched his face. He bit his tongue.

"We have to get you back home," she whispered against his cheek. "Come on."

Ginny slipped his arm around her neck and stood. He was surprised she could even do that, being that he weighed more than she did, but he didn't say anything. Pansy took hold of Blaise and they walked outside.

"What happened?"

"Like you don't know," Blaise snapped. "He said you knew he was coming." He glared at Pansy. "Why didn't you warn us?"

"I thought he'd change his mind," Pansy said softly. "I told him to leave you alone. He was pissed. He said he's had enough."

"What did we do?" Draco asked bitterly.

"It's Harry," Ginny said. "He's changed a lot since we've known him, and not for the better recently. He could have killed you."

"I'd never let myself die at the hands of Potter," spat Draco. "But I can promise you he'll get what he deserves."

Within a week, Draco's bruises had gone, as well as the swelling of his eye. One morning, he was about to take a shower when there was a knock on the door. Putting a towel around his waist, he walked down the hall and opened the door.

Bill Weasley stood staring at him.


	28. Chapter 28

"You look better than I expected," Bill said as he handed Draco a cup of coffee and stepped into the flat. "Ginny told me what happened. I could hardly believe that Harry would do that to you and your friend."

"It's been a long time coming I think," Draco replied. "Potter's got his emotions twisted up since Ginny and I are finally together. I think he expected me to use her."

Bill sighed. "This whole thing has gotten so out of hand. Harry's a good guy. But lately, I see what you mean." He sat on the couch. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do about it? Wait, you're on my side?"

Bill nodded. Before he could say anything else, the front door opened and Ginny walked in. She stopped, obviously wondering why her brother was here.

"Hi," she said brightly. "What are you doing here?"

Bill stood and hugged his sister. "I came to see how Draco was. We were just discussing a revenge plot."

"You were doing what?" Ginny asked, turning to look at Draco.

"It's not that."

"We want to make Harry pay, is that so wrong?" Bill asked.

Ginny shook her head. "What are you talking about? You're not going to hurt him, Bill. You like Harry, remember?"

"I did," her brother replied. "But as told Draco, I see a change in Harry's behavior. We all do. And after the banquet, I'm sure I don't like where he's headed, wherever it is. So I want to talk to him."

"It wouldn't help," muttered Ginny. "He wouldn't listen to anyone. Not even to Pansy when she told him to just leave Draco and Blaise alone."

Draco clenched his jaw, wincing slightly. "He's lucky that I blacked out, otherwise I would have smashed his head into the wall."

"That would have solved everything." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, can't you just talk things out?"

Both men stared at her.

"Oh, right, only girls do that." She touched Draco's cheek. "At least you look more human than you did."

He pulled away, scowling. "Thank you very much. I think I looked fine before."

"Did kids run from you?" Bill wondered, smiling. "Because by the way Ginny described it, you were looking more like a monster than a man."

"It was not that bad!" Draco shouted, glaring at Ginny. "God, why do girls always have to over exaggerate everything?"

"Hey, it's not my fault he nearly destroyed your face. You shouldn't have spoken about Pansy that way. But you never keep your thoughts to yourself, do you?"

Draco felt the muscle in his jaw tick with annoyance. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true. All I saw was he didn't deserve her. That's not mean. Plus, how was I supposed to know he was going to be there? Oh, that's right. I would have if Pansy gave me a heads up."

"Don't blame her," Ginny snapped. "I think this would have happened no matter what. I just wish Harry would stop. It's not going to accomplish anything."

"Then you should talk to him," Bill interrupted. "He might listen to you."

"No," said Ginny, shaking her head. "I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"Then things may never get resolved," explained Bill. "Harry's spiraling and at this rate, the end result could be disastrous. Someone has to stop him."

"He hasn't been home since the fight," a voice said.

They turned. Ginny had left the door open. Pansy stood with her hands on the frame. She didn't look panicked or ever concerned.

"No one knows where he is," she said, looking around. "Am I the only one who isn't really worried?" She glanced at Ginny.

The redhead shook her head. "It's Harry. He'll come back when he's calmed down."

Pansy nodded. "I hope so. I want to see his face when I break up with him." She smiled slightly. "Draco, you're looking much better. Have you spoken to Blaise?"

"Thank you," he said, nodding. "I haven't. I'm surprised, but I suppose he doesn't want to be seen in public just yet. He looked worse than I did."

"He really did," agreed Pansy. She glanced at Bill. "Are you here to kill Harry too?"

Bill laughed. "Not exactly. If we killed him, we'd hurt people. But I do want to have him and Draco talk without using their fists."

"Good luck," mumbled Draco. "He'd take one look at me and probably blast my arm off."

"I think he'd do more than that, mate."

"Okay, I think we can close the door now," Ginny said, sweeping passed Blaise. "You look better. How are you feeling?"

Blaise, who was now leaning against the wall, looked around. "Fine, pet. How about you?"

"Better now," said Ginny, smiling. "I'm glad Harry didn't cause any major damage."

Draco slipped an arm around Ginny's waist. "I'll cause more damage to his face if I find him. Just to teach him a lesson, then I'll leave him alone."

Ginny sighed.

* * *

><p>The Burrow was full the most delicious smell as they walked up to the front door. George greeted them.<p>

"You brought more than Ginny with you," he said to Bill. "I think you miscounted."

"No, I think this is about right. We wanted to talk to you, actually."

George inclined his neck, his eyes wide. "Oi, you two don't look so good. Get into a fight over my sister?"

So Ginny hadn't told everyone.

"Funny," remarked Draco, touching his face. "No, actually your beloved Harry Potter did this, but I suppose we deserved it."

"Harry did that?" George asked. "Why?"

Draco blinked at him.

"Oh, right. Well, what do you need from me?"

Before anyone could answer, Molly swept outside. "Oh! Bill, I didn't realize you were here. Who is that?"

Blaise smiled and extended a hand. "Blaise Zabini," he said. He chuckled at her expression. "Don't worry, neither Draco or Ginny hit me."

"Then who did?" Molly asked.

"Oh, that would be Harry," Draco said, frowning.

Molly shook her head. "He's been acting very strange. It's sad, because he used to be a good boy. We all loved him. But I'm glad he didn't do too much damage. Here, come inside and I'll make you all some tea."

"What are you cooking?" Ginny asked as they walked in. "It smells great."

"Just some meats. Feel free to have any food you want. So, tell me what happened." Molly took a seat at the kitchen table and waited.

Ginny sat across from her while Draco stood, his hand on her shoulder. Blaise was busy helping himself to food, and Pansy was talking to George.

Suddenly the front door open and someone walked in, shouting, "Don't listen to them! That bastard tried to kill me!"

Harry Potter stood before them, covered in blood and bruises.


	29. Chapter 29

No one spoke after Harry entered. He was fuming, his eyes burning. He rubbed blood and dirt off of his face and winced.

"Harry?" Molly questioned, but she didn't jump up and rush to him like she normally would have. "What did you say?"

"I said," Harry muttered through clenched teeth, "that Draco Malfoy tried to kill me. You shouldn't listen to anything he has to say. He's a bloody liar."

A hand fell on Harry's shoulder and he turned to see Bill staring down at him with a frown.

"No," Bill said softly. "Draco didn't do that to you, Harry. He's been with us all morning."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Then he did it last night!" he shouted, shrugging Bill away.

"Wrong again, mate." Blaise smirked unkindly. He pointed to his face. "Whoever you paid to do that, I wish they had let me in on it."

Harry blanched and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please," Draco scoffed. "You're only embarrassing yourself."

"I think you should go," said Ginny, standing up. "You're not welcome here anymore."

Harry stepped forward and raised a fist at Ginny. It took a fraction of a second for his fist to be caught by Draco, and as Draco put pressure on his bones, he tried to pull away.

"Let go," Harry hissed.

"I don't think so, and if you ever try to hit my girlfriend again I will make sure you regret it."

Ginny stepped back, her hands shaking.

Bill had his wand pressed into Harry's back. "You're causing more damage just by being here, and if you don't want me to knock you unconscious and throw you out, you better leave right now."

"You wouldn't do that," Harry said.

Bill gripped his shoulder and pulled him away from Draco. Harry pushed him off, muttered, "This isn't over," and left the house.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny, frowning. "This is all my fault."

"It's not." Draco turned around and hugged her. "He's obviously not wrapped tightly anymore. If you want to go home, we can."

"I don't," she whispered against his chest. "I'll be okay. He's not here anymore."

"He's hurt you enough," Pansy said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Just forget about him and come have some tea."

Blaise handed her a cup. It was hot going down her throat but at that point she didn't care, even though she would have preferred alcohol at the moment. Slowly the warm liquid calmed her and all the anger she had ebbed away.

Arms encircled her waist and his mouth touched her ear. He didn't say anything, just held her tightly.

She closed her eyes and said, "I want to go home now."

* * *

><p>The door opened and Ginny slumped onto the couch, kicking her shoes off and pulling her legs up underneath her body. She glanced at Draco, Blaise and Pansy.<p>

"I'm fine," she said. "Oh, don't look at me that way, ferret."

Draco smirked and settling next to her, pulling her against him. He glanced at his friends. "If you guys want to leave, feel free."

"I think we'll stick around," Blaise said, sitting next to Ginny. "We've got nothing else to do, right?"

Pansy leaned against the wall by the door. "Well, I was going to break up with Harry today but I think he'll get the hint when I stop coming around."

Ginny frowned. "I really wish I knew what happened to him. I don't know what he's so upset about."

"Does it matter?" Draco asked. "It's over. He's going to leave us alone."

"I hope so," Ginny murmured. "I really do."

It was late when Blaise and Pansy left.

Ginny was heating up some coffee for Draco to come home to when he left to run some errands. She was just pouring the coffee into two mugs when there was a knock on the door.

Someone Ginny thought she'd never see again stood there, glaring at her.

"Where is Pansy?" Daphne hissed.

Ginny scowled, keeping her hand on the door. "I don't know. What are you even doing here?"

Daphne pushed past her and entered the flat. She whirled around. "Where the hell is she? I know you're friends with her now."

"I _don't _know," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes. "Could you please leave?"

"Tell me where she is," Daphne snapped, backing her against the wall. She pinned Ginny's arms at her side.

"Get off."

Daphne withdrew her wand and tapped it against Ginny's cheek. She stepped back and Ginny tried to move, but was slammed into the wall. She let out a cry and the other girl smirked.

"I know you know where she is, and you're going to tell me."

"I don't know where she is," Ginny snarled. Her body felt like it was being weighed down. "I'm not lying, so let me go. This is so unnecessary. Have you lost your fucking mind?"

Daphne's eyes flashed and her smirk dropped. "I'm not crazy, and she doesn't deserve him!"

"Doesn't deserve him?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, I get it now. You like Harry, for whatever reason, and you made it seem like I wrote that letter to make Pansy back off. Well, I have good news and bad news for you. Which would you like first?"

"You need to let her go, Daphne."

Pansy emerged from the hallway behind them, frowning.

"You're here," Daphne said. "I need to talk to you."

"No you don't. First, you need to let Ginny go. You're hurting her." Pansy gripped Daphne's wrist. "I'll talk to you, just stop."

Ginny took a breath and flexed her fingers. The magical presence she felt was gone, and as she slipped to the floor, she thought about hexing Daphne.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded a voice. "Gin, are you okay?"

Draco knelt down beside her and touched her face. She locked eyes with him and nodded. She was tired but she was okay. He stood up and grabbed Daphne by the hair and threw her out into the hall, then he slammed the door.

Pansy was in the process of helping Ginny stand. "I'm okay," she assured her. "Really. But what are you going to do?"

"I have to talk to her," replied Pansy, frowning. "She's not well."

"Neither is Harry," Ginny said. "They deserve each other."

Draco rubbed his temples and walked into the kitchen. He saw the coffee and heated it up, took the cup back into the living room and gave it to Ginny.

"Drink this," he murmured.

Ginny took a sip and shook her head. "I'm fine, I swear."

Draco shook his head. "You're amazing, you know that? You're dealing with all of this crap and you just come out of it stronger."

Pansy nodded. "It's admirable is what it is. If it were me, I'd be in a corner freaking out somewhere. Seriously, how haven't you cracked yet?" A smile touched her lips.

Ginny said, "Because I have people who help me not to that."

"One person shouldn't deal with all of this," said a voice.

Blaise was shutting the door behind him, grinning.

"We need a lock on that," whispered Ginny.

Draco chuckled. "I suppose we do. I don't know how people keep getting in."

"I was going to knock but it was unlocked. Good thing for me, then." He looked around before asking, "What's happened?"

"I don't even really know. Ginny doesn't want to talk about it." Draco looked at his friend with a frown.

Pansy was walking with Ginny into the bedroom. The door shut, leaving the men alone. Draco sighed and turned to Blaise.

"Listen," he said quietly, "I need a favor."


	30. Chapter 30

"What is it that you need?" Blaise asked.

"I need you to watch Ginny when I'm not around," Draco replied. He glanced at the closed bedroom door. "I want to make sure she's not in any danger."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean when you're not around, where are you going?"

He shrugged. "In general. I don't want Harry or Daphne anywhere near her."

Blaise nodded. "Do you want me to tell her I'll be stalking her? She won't be happy if she finds out on her own, you know."

Draco sighed. "I thought about that as well. She should know. But I don't want her to think I don't trust her to just go wherever. It's not that I don't."

"I know," Blaise said. "And she does too. She knows all you want to do is protect her. I just hope they stay away from her, for all our sake's."

"What's going on?" Pansy asked as she reentered. "Ginny's sleeping," she said to Draco. "Christ, Daphne's just as bad as Harry now."

"Didn't she do all this just to talk to you?" Blaise pointed out. "So why aren't you talking to her?"

"You're kidding, right?" Pansy snorted. "She needs to calm down before she talks to anyone, or does something stupid."

"She's probably just going to come looking for you again. Excuse me," said Draco. He walked down the hall, listening to Blaise and Pansy talk, and opened the bedroom door.

Ginny was curled under a mass amount of white blanket, and as she rolled over, she caught him staring at her. He took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You're supposed to be asleep," he murmured.

"I just wanted to get away from everyone," Ginny said softly. "Is that wrong?"

"Only if you wanted to get away from me," he answered, laying beside her.

She moved against him until his arms were around her, and her mouth was pressed against his neck. Then she said something he never thought he would never hear. He was sure he had heard wrong.

"What did you say?" he asked, moving his lips into her hair.

"You heard me," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, lifting his head.

Her mouth found his and she kissed him hard, her arms going around his waist under the blanket. When she pulled away, she sighed against his cheek.

"I love you," she said quietly. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Before Draco could reply, there was a knock on the bedroom door and Blaise's voice, sounding urgent. He rolled off the bed and threw open the door, leaning against the knob.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well," Blaise said, scratching his chin, "Ginny's got a visitor. Her brother."

"Which one?"

"The one we went to school with."

"Ron?" Ginny sat on, her eyes bright. She looked as though she were going to cry. Then she burst into tears.

"What are you crying for?" Pansy asked, sitting on the bed. "You should be happy. You said you haven't seen your brother in awhile."

She wiped her eyes. "Tell him to come inside. I'll be out in a minute." As they all turned to leave, she gripped Draco's wrist. "It'll be okay," she said.

He nodded and they walked into the living room together. As soon as Ginny saw Ron, she catapulted herself into his arms and sobbed into his shirt.

He patted her head. "Gin, it's okay. Relax." He glanced at Draco. "I heard you're taking care of my sister now, Malfoy. Thank you."

Draco smiled. "It's no problem. She's pleasant company. Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Coffee?" Ron said. He poked Ginny. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Harry, and so is Hermione."

Ginny sniffed "How is Hermione doing?"

"She's good," Ron said. "She's with her parents, but she sends her love. Oh, and she wants to send a mental hex to Harry." He grinned.

Draco handed Ron a mug. "I should tell you that Ginny isn't just staying here because she has nowhere else to go. That's just how it started."

Ron paled slightly. "Oh, don't tell me you're dating. You are, aren't you?"

Ginny nodded. "I don't want you to be mad. Draco's changed. Mum likes him, and so does everyone else. And I love him so I want you to try and get along."

Ron didn't move. He stood with the mug of coffee in his hand and stared at everyone in the room. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying hard to find the words, any words, that would make him seem okay.

"That's great," he managed. "I mean, it's great you and everyone else love him. Um, thanks for the coffee but I've got to get going. I only came for a short time. I just wanted to see how you were."

As he turned to leave, Ginny stopped him. "Oh, Ron, I want you to be okay with this. Even if you aren't here, I don't want you to hate me."

"Hate you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I could never hate you, Ginbug. But I'd rather you be with someone who respects you than not. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy," Ginny said. She slipped an arm around Draco's waist and leaned against him. "It's too bad you won't be around too long."

Ron smirked and ran a hand through his red hair. "I'm only around long enough to pay Harry a visit. He deserves it."

"Just don't kill him," Draco said.

Ron laughed. "I just want to talk to him. Bill told me what happened at home. Hermione was furious that he'd even cheated on you, Gin. I want him to pay for hurting you."

"Don't worry," Draco said, his eyes flashing. "We're taking care of that. I promise you that Harry Potter won't hurt anyone anymore."


	31. Chapter 31

As Ron left to visit Molly, Draco shut the door and turned around. Both Blaise and Pansy looked at him with questioning eyes.

"That was something, wasn't it?" Blaise asked. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised he didn't knock your head off, mate."

"He's more disgusted with Potter than he is with my dating his only sister," Draco said. He glanced at Ginny. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"There was another reason I came by that I forgot to mention," Blaise mumbled. "Narcissa wants you to owl her in response to the dinner invite she sent me."

"Why would she send you an invite for me?" asked Draco.

"Oh, I don't know," Blaise said, "maybe it's because you haven't been in contact with her for months. She wants to know what's kept you from speaking with her." He glanced at Ginny. "Shall I tell her why you've been so distracted lately?"

"Not if you value your life," Draco snapped. "I can talk to my own mother."

"I'm quite sure she's not the one you're worried about," said Pansy with a smirk. "We all know how much your father detests the Weasleys."

Ginny stiffened. "You haven't told them?"

"I was going to," Draco said softly. He glared at his friends. "Can you leave now?"

Blaise whistled, gripped Pansy, and was out the door in less than a minute, but his eyes begged for details at a later time.

"Why haven't you?" Ginny said, her voice low. "I told my parents about you. Better yet, they accept you and you're allowed into our home. I'm not ashamed of you."

Draco's eyes widened, then the barest of smiles touched his lips. "Is that what you think, that I'm ashamed of you? Oh, darling, it's quite the opposite."

When he kissed her, she let him. His arms went around her waist,lifting her onto the counter. Her legs going around his torso. Draco's fingers ached, and as he felt her skin of her stomach, she pulled away.

"I want you to tell them," she said, gasping for air. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was tousled, her eyes bright. "Tomorrow. I'll go with you."

He buried his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. He didn't speak, simply nodded. The fragrance on her skin was undoing him.

"You smell delicious," he whispered against her neck. He wasted no time in scooping her up into his arms and heading to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"No," he said as he sat down at The Leaky Cauldron the next morning. He'd agreed to meet Blaise for coffee.<p>

"Oh, come on!" urged his friend. "Did you guys have it out? I've never seen you fight."

"We've had disagreements," said Draco, sipping his coffee. "All couples do. By the way, how are things with Pansy?"

Blaise looked at him. "Oh, I haven't caught her yet."

"She's not a disease," replied Draco, rolling his eyes. "Well, do you actually like her or are you just looking for someone to fill the spot of Daphne?"

Blaise chuckled. "I hope I never see that bitch again. She gave me a headache all the time. Do you know what that's like?"

Draco smiled lightly. "No, I have no idea what that's like," he replied. "So I'm going to see my parents today. With Ginny."

Blaise, who was drinking his coffee, started to choke.

"God, man, it's not that shocking. Relax, would you?"

"Why would you go and do something that stupid?" Blaise asked, his eyes watery from the coughing.

"It's not stupid." Draco narrowed his eyes. "It's what Ginny wants. I should have done it a long time ago. I owe her that."

Blaise shook his head. "You don't owe her anything. You could easily walk away from this, if you wanted. Then you'd never have to subject her to your father."

"I'm not going to break up with her because I'm afraid of my father's reaction. I've disappointed him many times before, this would be no different."

Blaise sighed. "You've only disappointed him with not doing what he expected from you. But this, you dating Ginny, is something you want."

Draco nodded. "You're right. But I stopped living for my father and stated doing things for myself when I realized that what he was doing was completely insane. I'm with this amazing woman, and that's because I want to be, Lucius Malfoy be damned."

Blaise grinned. "Good luck then, mate. I hope both of you come back in one piece."

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" he asked.<p>

They were walking up the path from the gate to Malfoy Manor. Ginny had changed her outfit a dozen times (though she'd never tell him that), and settled on a green long-sleeved shirt with black pants and boots.

"A little," she admitted.

"Don't be," he said softly, facing her. He reached out to touch a piece of her curled red hair. "They'll love you."

"Your mother, maybe."

Ginny laced her fingers with his and squeezed, and before she knew it, Draco was knocking on the door. It opened slowly, and Narcissa Malfoy looked out at them.

"Draco," she said, swooping to give him a kiss. "How are you, darling? Your father and I were under the impression you were too busy for us."

He glanced at Ginny, who hoped what she had on her face was a smile.

"Mother, this is Ginny Weasley."

His mother regarded her with a calm gaze. She didn't make a scene, merely bent down and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"It's lovely to meet you finally," Narcissa said kindly. "I'm sorry it's took us this long to be introduced." She shot a look at her son. "Oh, don't give me that face. I frequently owl Blaise and he had to fill me in on who you were seeing. I daresay your father will be less than thrilled."

Ginny flinched slightly, and gripped Draco's hand tighter.

"You look worried," Narcissa said to her. "Well, if Lucius doesn't keep his temper under control I'll just have to talk to him. I told him to be nice."

"Nice?" said a voice from behind her. "I assure you I am always nice."

As the door opened fully, Lucius Malfoy stood there, glancing at his son, then Ginny. His expression did not change. There was no annoyance or anger in his grey eyes.

"Miss. Weasley," he said softly, nodding. "How are you, my dear? Draco neglected to tell us a lot of things, but mainly how gorgeous you grew up to be."

Ginny bristled but composed herself. "I'm fine, thank you. Yourself?"

Lucius smirked. "It's lonely without our boy here, but we manage. Would you both like to come in? Lunch will be served shortly."

As they entered, Ginny took in her surroundings. Everything was so elegant, so beautiful. She hadn't expected anything less from the Malfoy family.

"So, how did you come to be in my son's life, Miss. Weasley?"

It was Narcissa who spoke. Ginny had entered the living room and was running her fingers along the fireplace mantle when she answered.

"I met him at a difficult time in my life," she explained. No use telling the entire truth. These were refined people and she wanted them to like her. "He helped me figure things out, and I'll always be grateful for that."

Draco smiled at her from his spot on the couch. Then he stood and went to her, pressing his lips to hers.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

She grinned at him.

"That's lovely," Narcissa remarked. She handed Ginny a glass of champagne. "Draco, your father would like to speak with you. Don't worry, I'll keep Ginny company."

Draco nodded, kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked down the hall to his father's study.


	32. Chapter 32

He knocked on the door to the study and waited for a response. It came almost instantly, instructing him to enter. He did so, shutting the door behind him. Lucius was standing in front of the window, looking down at a desk pull of papers. There was a chair next to his legs, but he did not feel the need to occupy it.

"Sit," he told his son.

"Could we make this quick?" Draco asked, taking a seat. "I've got to get back."

"I wanted to talk to you about the girl," said Lucius, turning to face him with a hard stare.

"She has a name," said Draco. "It's Ginny, or have you forgotten? You did try to kill her, after all."

"She's not good for you," argued his father. "I thought you'd understand that. She's nothing more than a rodent."

Draco stood so fact that the chair fell to the floor. He narrowed his eyes. "You're such a bastard," he snarled. "Can't you see that I'm happy? I love her."

"Love?" Lucius Malfoy scoffed. "You are a child. You know nothing of the feeling, boy. And I will not be spoken to that way, do you understand me?"

Draco bit the inside of his cheek and said, "We're done here. By the time you leave this room, we'll be gone."

Lucius stopped him by gripping his wrist as he turned to go. "You will not see her anymore, Draco. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco hissed, "You'd better let me go right now, or you're going to be sorry."

A smirk crossed Lucius' features. "Are you threatening me?"

An identical smirk from his son. "Yes, father, I am. Now get your hands off me."

When Lucius released him, Draco left. He found Ginny and his mother talking in the dining room. He stood still until he was address.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked, looking up at him. He seemed worried about something.

"No, actually. It seems we have to go."

Narcissa frowned. "Oh, dear. What happened?"

Ginny stood and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at his mother. "Ask your husband," he said.

Then they vanished with a _crack._

* * *

><p>"Will you talk to me?" Ginny said.<p>

Draco shook his head. "Not now," he replied, going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

It was awhile before she talked to him again. It wasn't for a lack of trying on her part either, but he just refused to acknowledge her.

A light tapping on the bathroom door made him look up from his spot on the floor.

"Can I come in? You've been in here for an hour."

"Is that all?" he asked. "Give me another hour."

"Draco Malfoy!" came her snapped response. "Stop asking like a spoiled child and open the door this instant. Or I'll break it down."

He started to laugh. He laughed all the way to the door and rested his head against it.

"You'll break it down, huh?" he teased. "That's something I want to see, sweetheart."

"Shut up," she muttered. She sighed. "Please," she begged, her voice shaking, "come out, Draco. Whatever happened we'll talk about it."

"Are you crying?" Draco asked.

"No," Ginny said sniffling.

"Yes you are." He chuckled. "What's wrong?"

When he unlocked the door and opened it, she was standing against the wall with her head down, and her shoulders trembling. She looked up at him and launched herself into his arms. She nuzzled his chest.

"What are you getting so worked up over?" Draco murmured, petting her head. "I'm fine. Come on, I'll make you some tea."

Ginny didn't leave his side for the rest of the day. She didn't ask him what happened again, because she knew that if he wanted to talk about it, he would.

He made her tea, and he read his Muggle book as she drank, her head resting against his shoulder. When she was finished, she curled her legs under herself and closed her eyes.

Draco glanced at her and pulled her close. He let his hand run through her hair until he reached the end, then he twisted the red lock around his finger.

"I love you," he whispered,"and I will always keep you safe."

"I love you too, ferret face," she whispered.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door woke Draco later. He grumbled and made sure that Ginny was still asleep before he got up. It was dark outside, which meant it was some time during the night.<p>

"Can we ever get some goddamn peace?" he growled to himself as he flung open the door to find Pansy, who looked disheveled and was trembling.

"Pansy?" Draco said, his eyes wide. "What happened? Are you okay?" He looked behind him. "Ginny, wake up. Something's wrong."

Ginny mumbled.

"Hey!" Draco shouted. "Wake up, would you?"

She jerked up. "What are you yelling for? I'm awake." She blinked. "What's Pansy doing here?"

Pansy sat down on the couch, her hands trembling. Draco sat on her opposite side and handed her a cup of tea. He leaned back and waited.

"I got an owl from Daphne tonight," she said. "She told me that she was going away because of me."

Draco glanced at Ginny, then said, "So why are you so upset? You'll get some quiet without her around."

Pansy looked at him, her eyes puffy. "I went to her flat to talk to her, and she didn't answer the door. I had an extra key so I used it. I searched the whole house for her, and I finally found her in the bathroom."

Ginny suddenly felt sick, fearing where this story was going. But she let Pansy get out what she had to. Pansy turned her head and looked at her. She reached out and gripped Ginny's hand, squeezing her fingers.

"Daphne's dead," she whispered, her voice hollow. "She killed herself."


	33. Chapter 33

"She's what?" Draco said, his eyes widening.

He watched Pansy's hands tremble as she turned to face him. Her eyes were not beautiful anymore, but dark and empty. She looked so tired, too, like she hadn't slept for days.

"Dead," she said quietly, her voice quivering. "She's dead, Draco." Her lips twisted. "She killed herself because I wasn't on her side anymore. Because I took _your_ side. She killed herself and it's all my fault."

Ginny put arm around her shoulders. "No, it's not. What she did, that was her choice. Something was wrong with her. You had nothing to do with this, Pansy."

Breath seemed to escape her as she answered the redhead. "You're right, this isn't my fault. It's not my fault at all. It's yours. The two of you. If you two hadn't gotten together, none of this would have happened."

She stood and walked to the door. Draco was behind her in seconds, his arms around her shoulders. He pressed into her back and spoke softly into her ear.

"You're looking to place blame," he said. "Because the reality is much worse. You have to face it or you're never going to get through this."

Pansy shut her eyes, her hands pressed against the door. "I can't," she whispered. "She was my friend and I didn't see that part of her. She was alone and I never knew it."

Tears shook her body as she turned and pressed into Draco's chest. He hugged her tightly and let her cry while Ginny make tea, knowing that it ultimately would do nothing.

You could never heal a wound like this with anything but time, patience and acceptance. And anyone who says they're fine without those things, that they just needed to be by themselves, was lying.

Death was everywhere – you either had to deal with it head on, or you'd be lost in a crippling darkness that if you didn't find a way out, you'd never see the sun again.

* * *

><p>"She's finally sleeping," Draco said. It was almost dawn by the time Pansy stopped crying. He leaned against the counter. "What the hell are we going to do?"<p>

"I don't know," said Ginny. She shook her head. "I wonder if Blaise knows."

"Probably not," Draco muttered, pulling her toward him. He kissed the top of her head. "I wonder how he'll react. I mean, he didn't really like her, that's what he said."

"Death changes people," Ginny told him. "You should go talk to him. He needs to know."

He nodded and grabbed his coat, then kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered. "I'll be back soon."

When Draco failed to find Blaise at his flat, he tried several of the local pubs. Even though it was barely noon, he knew his best friend like the back of his hand. He'd stayed out all night drinking and would only resurface when he wanted to be found.

As Draco headed back to Ginny, he passed a pub. It was a little one that he'd barely noticed but it didn't look like it would be the type of place his friend would go.

Suddenly the door to the building opened, and an angry voice said, "If you ever come in here again, you'll regret it."

A thud of a body falling onto the ground. A groan and a bitter, "Yeah? I'd like to see you try."

Even though the man was slurring, Draco knew that voice. He turned around to see Blaise sprawled on the concrete, his cheeks flushed and his eyes narrowed. Draco approached him and knelt down.

"Are you okay?"

Blaise's eyes flickered to him. "I'm fine," he said, struggling to stand. "Did you hear about Daphne?"

Draco nodded.

"It's great, isn't it?" Blaise asked, giving a lopsided smile.

Draco could hardly believe what he was hearing out of his friend's mouth. Surely even a drunken Blaise knew what he was saying was wrong?

"Why are you talking like that?" Draco asked, frowning. "She died, mate. This is not a good thing, no matter how you see it."

Blaise's smile dropped and his whole expression changed. "She what?" he asked, his voice tight. "She's dead?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Pansy didn't tell you?"

"All she said was Daphne wasn't here anymore." Blaise put his hands in his hair and pulled. "I thought she left town. God, I can't believe this. What happened?"

Draco hauled his friend up. "I'll get you some coffee and we'll talk about it. Come on."

* * *

><p>After they got coffee and talked, Draco brought Blaise back to the flat. When they walked in, Ginny was sitting on the couch with Pansy, who had a blanket over her shoulders and was drinking a mug of tea. She looked up and her breath caught at the sight of Blaise.<p>

He knelt down in front of her and buried his head in her lap. "I'm sorry," he said as she curled her fingers in his hair. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"No," Pansy said tiredly. "I'm not alright."

Blaise lifted his head and kissed her softly, his hands on her shoulders. "You'll get through this," he whispered.

Pansy closed her eyes, willing the tears away. With Blaise's lips against hers again, for a second she felt normal. She felt like nothing had happened. Then someone cleared their throat and the whole world came back at full speed.

"Pansy, would you like to stay here for a few days?" Draco asked. "It's the least we could do."

"I was going to stay with Blaise," she said, shaking her head. "We're kind of seeing each other. But thank you."

Draco didn't even react, he only nodded. "If you need anything, let us know. We'll come by."

Pansy stood, gripping Blaise's hand. "I know all of this is weird, but stranger things have happened. You know how that is," she said, glancing at Ginny with a faint smile.

Draco hugged the dark-haired girl. "Just take care of yourself," he whispered. "Don't hesitate if you need something."

Once they were gone, Ginny slipped her arm around Draco's waist and leaned against his chest. He smiled to himself and played with a strand of her hair.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" she asked.

"I hope so," he answered, staring at the closed door.


	34. Chapter 34

A week went by without any word for Pansy or Blaise. Draco had tried to get in touch with them several times but neither got back to him. Owls returned letters, and as the recent one fell into Draco's lap, he sighed.

"No luck?" Ginny asked as she slipped next to him on the couch. "They'll come around eventually. What could they be doing?"

Draco glanced at her. "The same thing we could be doing."

Ginny smiled. "I'd love to,but I have to go see Ron before he leaves. I don't think he'd appreciate why I was late."

"He's still here?" asked Draco. "Not that I mind, I just thought he left."

"He hasn't talked to Harry yet. He's going to do that today and then we're meeting for lunch."

As Draco nodded, another owl swooped in through the window. Instead of landing on his lap, however, it landed on Ginny's. She untangled the parchment from its leg and unrolled it.

_Ginny,_

_Please ask Draco if he would like to come to lunch today. I know I haven't been the best brother, but I'd like to make amends before I leave tonight._

_-Ron_

"Who is it from?" Draco asked.

"It's from Ron," she said, handing him the letter.

He read it, a smirk playing on his lips. "Well," he said, "I think I'd like that very much. It can't hurt to have good food with equally good company, can it?"

Ginny looked at him. "Since when do you consider my brother good company?"

He grinned. "I was talking about you, love."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. Then she said, "I wonder how well the conversation with Harry will go. I mean, he probably doesn't expect to get yelled at or whatever Ron has planned. I only wish Hermione was here, too."

"Granger would probably hex him," replied Draco. "And personally I'd like to see that."

Ginny was going to reply when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Luna, who was looking at her strangely.

"Are you ready?" she asked. She looked inside the flat. "Hello Draco."

Draco, who stood behind Ginny, nodded. "Miss Lovegood." He placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "You look well."

"Thank you," Luna said, smiling. "I told Ginny months ago about a party Neville and I were throwing. I guess she forgot."

Ginny shook her head. "Oh, crap. I did. I'm sorry. I've just had a lot going on."

Luna nodded. "It's okay, but could you help me with these?"

"Here," Draco said, reaching for a bag. He placed one on the counter. "So what's in them?"

Luna put a second bag down. "They're gifts for Neville. I had to get them out of the flat. Sorry about this, guys. I just thought you'd be dressed," she said to Ginny.

Ginny scoffed. "I'm dressed, thank you very much."

"Uh, I don't think a pair of slacks and a sweater count," mumbled Draco in her ear. "Besides, don't you have to meet Ron?"

Ginny glared at him. "I have to meet Ron," she said. "It's just for lunch, but I'll come over afterward and help you set up."

Luna smiled. "That would be nice since the party doesn't start until night. Draco, you're welcome to come too."

"I'd like that," said Draco, smiling. "Who else will be attending?"

Luna frowned and ticked off on her fingers. "You, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Bill, a slew of Neville's friends from work and, well, Harry."

Ginny shuddered.

Draco asked, "Why is Bill going?"

"Neville likes him," Luna said. She looked at Ginny. "Are you alright?"

Ginny shook her head. "Harry's coming? _Why_?" she demanded. "I thought you hated him for what he did to me!"

"Calm down," Draco whispered.

"Oh, shut up," snapped Ginny.

He scowled at her and stalked away.

"Neville wanted him there, but I doubt he'll show up," Luna said softly. "He knows you're going so I think he's backing out."

"Good," Ginny said with narrowed eyes. She glanced around suddenly. "Hey, where's Draco?"

"Oh, he left," said Luna. "You shouldn't have yelled at him."

"I didn't yell," she said. "Draco!" she shouted.

The bedroom door opened and he peered out. "What, do you need someone to yell at again, Weasley?"

The nickname stung, but it didn't hurt as much as his tone. "No," she said, walking down the hall to him. She pulled her face to his. "I'm sorry I yelled."

He bent his head and kissed her softly.

"Okay," he said, coming out. "So do we get to cause a scene tonight?" He smirked when she glowered at him. "I'm kidding. But I bet you could make a scene enough for the both of us."

She grabbed his hand and smiled.

* * *

><p>Before they left, Ginny had been trying different styles for her hair when Draco walked into the bedroom. He was dressed in a tuxedo, but his tie was undone, hanging loose.<p>

Ginny glanced at him in the mirror she stood in front of. He took one look at her and his expression changed from anger at his tie to something she couldn't explain.

He smirked and came over to her. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear, then spoke quietly.

"You look positively ravishing in green," he whispered.

His hands slid to her shoulders, letting the straps of the gown fall. His eyes sparked and he caught her mouth in a searing kiss. His fingers busied themselves elsewhere as she kissed him back, her arms going around his waist. When she pulled away, he sighed into her neck.

"We'll have time for this later," she muttered as her hand drifted between them.

"No nice," he hissed, nipping at her skin.

"Just because I used to be a Gryffindor doesn't mean I have to play nice all the time," Ginny whispered. She fixed his tie. "Now, let's go."

When she fixed her hair to her liking, she laced their fingers together. They had a party to attend, and it was going to be one they'd never forget.

* * *

><p>They arrived early, as promised because they were helping Luna with things. When they were finished and the guests started to show up, Ginny busied herself by grabbing a flute of champagne and went into Neville and Luna's room. She could see each person as they came. She looked for Pansy and Blaise but didn't see them.<p>

"Is this where you ran off to?"

His arms snaked around her waist, and he pulled her against his body. His fingers lightly gripped her dress until he had was touching her inner thigh.

Ginny closed her eyes, leaning back into him. "Now who isn't the nice one?" she asked.

The wind howled around them as Draco did what she wanted. It didn't take long for Ginny to lose herself, and when she had, she sank against him, trying to steady her breathing.

"You're terrible," she murmured as she fixed her dress.

"Your cheeks are flushed," he said, brushing his knuckles across her skin. He soothed a hand over her hair with a smirk.

She kissed him gently, though that isn't what she wanted to do at the moment. That would have to wait until later, if she could hold out. She was so engrossed in him that she didn't hear the footsteps.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" a voice said from the doorway. "You must be good, Malfoy. Ginny never came that fast when I touched her."

They turned to see Harry Potter, glass in hand.


	35. Chapter 35

"You must feel incredibly inadequate," Draco said, smirking. "I mean, what, with your ex girlfriend seeing someone who, compared to you, can actually satisfy her. It must be terrible to be you."

Harry bristled, took a sip of champagne and said, "You're a real git, you know?"

Draco smiled. Then his eyes flickered with disgust. "What were you doing watching us? Oh, I get it. You get off on this sort of shit, don't you? Of course you would, seeing as you have no one to constantly cheat on anymore."

"Shut up," Harry said, shaking his head. "I came up to tell Ginny that I've spoken with Ron. He also mentioned you joined him for lunch." He looked pointedly at Draco.

"What's your point?" Draco and Ginny said in unison.

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked, glaring at Ginny. "He's pissed and won't talk to me." He finished his drink, put the glass on the nightstand, and advanced on her. He gripped her wrist.

"I told him the truth," she said, gritting her teeth. "Now let me go."

Before Harry could, Draco grabbed him by the back of the neck. He pulled the man away from his girlfriend and sneered.

"You'll get away from her if you know what's good for you, Potter. Right fucking now."

Harry withdrew his wand and shot a spell right into Draco's chest. He slammed back onto the floor, and as Harry went to kick him in the ribs, Ginny intervened.

"Stop!" she shouted, grabbing Harry's arm.

He glared at her and shoved her into the wall. She slipped to the floor and didn't move again.

As Harry turned his head back around, Draco's fist collided with his face. Blood spurted out of his mouth and dripped onto the white part of his tuxedo.

"If you hurt her I'll‒"

He didn't get to finish his thought, because at that moment Harry tackled him. He rammed Draco's back into the door frame and he let out a growl as pain shot through his spine. Then Harry punched him in the face, and his world went black.

Opening his eyes, his face aching, Draco didn't see Harry. But he did see Ginny – she was lying several feet from him, unmoving, her red hair fanned out around her. Panic seized him, but when she coughed, he relaxed.

She looked at him, her eyes widening. "Oh my God," she whispered, her voice tight. She crawled over to him, wincing all the way, and wrapped her hand around his. "God, are you okay?"

Now she was crying.

He touched her face and his hand ached under her skin. "I'm okay, for the most part." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey, it's okay. That whole thing was a long time coming."

Footsteps sounded as someone entered the room. "Oh shit," they hissed. "Are you two alright?"

The person touched Draco's shoulder and he bit his tongue. _I guess he did more damage than I thought_. "That hurts," he snarled. "You should take a class in sensitivity training."

Blaise smirked down at him, while Pansy came around him and helped Ginny stand. She let out a cry and leaned against her friend, who brought her into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Potter looks like he was hit in the face with a bat."

"Trust me," Draco ground out, "if I could have used a bat to knock a few teeth out, I would have."

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Neville had entered the room and looked around. "Harry's bloodied up good downstairs."

Draco shook his head. "I'm okay, Longbottom. Sorry we ruined your party." He laughed weakly, but it hurt.

Neville bent down and moved Draco's hair from his face. "He did a number on your jaw, mate," he said. "I'll clear that up, if you want."

"Then how would anyone know he got into a brawl?" Blaise interjected, frowning. "Leave it. It makes him look tough."

"I don't want to look tough," argued Draco. "I just want Harry Potter to pay for all the shit he's done."

"Well he paid for it now," Blaise said, helping Draco stand. He looked toward the bathroom. "Pansy will take care of her. Come on. I'll get you a drink."

Draco nodded, then looked at Neville. "How come he didn't just leave?"

"No idea." Neville shrugged. "He's probably showing off the bruises to all the women."

"Daphne would have loved that," Blaise said. He shook his head. "Oi, where's Luna?"

"Downstairs," Neville said, frowning. "I think she was afraid to come up and see you both. Nothing like this has ever happened at one of our parties before."

"She could come up," Ginny said as she limped out of the bathroom. She rubbed her back. "I twisted my ankle, but I can fix it. All of this is fixable.

"You're awfully calm," murmured Draco. "You could have been seriously hurt."

"Yes," Ginny said, nodding. "And you could have to."

Blaise returned with two glasses of clear liquid. He handed one to Draco, the other to Ginny.

"When did you even leave?" Draco asked, taking the glass and looking around. "And what is this?"

"Just drink it," Blaise said, smirking.

Ginny sipped first, her face screwed up. She coughed. "This is vodka!" she shouted. "Ugh, why are you feeding us this?"

"Because it's a party." Blaise offered. "When people have a shitty time, they normally drink to get over it." He smirked. "You, my dear friends, have had one fuck of a time."

Ginny saw his point, so she drank. Having not eaten yet, the alcohol went straight to her head. She sat on the bed and laid back. Blaise sat beside her, leaning over.

His fingers traced her jaw and he smiled when Draco stiffened. "Relax, mate. I'm not going to do anything."

Draco slipped onto the bed and pulled Ginny's head into his lap, stroking her hair. He held his still full glass, then placed it on the nightstand. "We'll be okay," he told her. "He won't come after us again."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

His eyes darkened. "I just do."


	36. Chapter 36

When Draco and Ginny emerged from the bedroom an hour later, the downstairs was completely empty of guests. Neville, Luna, Blaise and Pansy were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"You two look like you need to rest," Luna said thoughtfully. "Why don't you go home?"

"Good idea," Draco said. He'd fixed his face so he was sure he looked less bloody than before. "We're sorry about ruining your party," he told them again.

Luna waved a hand dismissively. "It's alright, really. It's not your fault anyway, is it? Harry's the one that started it."

"You really dislike him, don't you?" asked Ginny.

"He's not my favorite person," Luna said, sipping her cup of tea. She glanced at Pansy. "How are you doing?"

"I'm getting there," Pansy said, slipping her hand into Blaise's. "It helps to have good people around."

Luna smiled. "We should get together more often."

When everyone agreed to do that, Neville started to turn off the lights, which was his way of telling people to leave. As Draco and Ginny stepped outside, Blaise stopped them.

"What did you mean before when you said Potter won't be coming after you again?" he whispered.

Draco, who watched Ginny talk to Pansy, replied, "I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. I don't want Ginny to know."

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Blaise asked with a serious look.

"What? For fuck's sake, Zabini. Where did you get that from?" Draco bit his cheek, glancing at Ginny, hoping his outburst wasn't heard.

"It just sounded that way," he answered in a hushed tone.

"Well, it's not," Draco snapped quietly. "I'm not a bloody killer, and I especially wouldn't want Ginny to think I was."

"You wouldn't want me to think what?" Ginny asked as she came over.

Draco opened his mouth but the only thing that came out was, "That I'm not in the mood. I'm tired so when we get home, I'm going straight to bed."

Ginny nodded, and as she turned toward Pansy, Draco lifted his hands to Blaise in a why did I say that? manner. His friend just smirked and shook his head.

"Pansy said they're going to come over for awhile," Ginny told him. "So sleep will have to wait. They want to talk about what happened tonight, and what you plan to do about Harry." She leaned close to her boyfriend and whispered, "I know you're not a killer, too."

Draco sighed. "You heard that?"

She gave him a look. "Of course."

"I just want to devise a plan to make him leave us alone," he told her as they walked down the street.

They didn't live far from Neville and Luna's, so they could enjoy the night air and discuss what to do.

"You aren't going to kill him," Ginny said in a scolding tone. "How about you just don't touch him at all?"

"Fine," Draco grumbled.

"Thank you," Ginny said, looping her arms around his neck. "You should just leave it alone and maybe he'll go away."

"We can only hope," Draco remarked, smirking as he kissed her. "So how about we go home and have some fun?"

"I thought you were tired?" Ginny asked.

His eyes roamed her body, then he looked at her face. "With the way you look, I don't think my body will let me sleep."

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Bill was there," Ginny murmured.<p>

She had an arm draped across Draco's bare chest. He was lying with his arm behind his head, his breathing slowly returning to normal after the passion they just shared.

"He probably was," said Draco. "We wouldn't have known, would we? Fucking Potter."

Suddenly, there was a thud against the window. Ginny sat up, bringing the sheet with her. She wrapped it around herself and crossed the room. Opening the window, she saw an owl.

"A little late for you, isn't it?" she asked the bird.

It looked at her and swooped onto the bed, startling Draco. "What is that doing here?" he demanded, moving to blanket to cover himself.

Ginny giggled. "He's not going to peck at your...well, what you get the letter attached to his leg so I can pay him?"

Draco sighed and took the parchment from the bird. After Ginny paid it and it flew away, he handed her the paper.

Ginny, wondering who was contacting her at such a late hour, started to read it. She stopped and looked at Draco. "It's from Mum. She heard about what happened and wants me to visit tomorrow. She says you're coming too, that you can't get out of it."

Draco frowned. "I wonder if Bill's talking to Potter. Though I suppose now that's not such a good idea." He sat up and smirked. "Looks like I won;t have to kill your ex boyfriend after all."

"That's not funny," Ginny said as she slipped into bed with him. "How would you feel if I wanted to kill one of your ex's?"

Draco pretended to think. "I don't think I'd mind much, but it depending on the ex. You obviously have to keep Pansy around because she's your friend."

Ginny made a face. "You're such an asshole."

"Then why don't you break up with me?" he challenged.

Ginny shook her head. "Oh, I couldn't do that."

"Mmm," he murmured, sliding his hand along her side. "And why not?"

He was touching her. Again. She tried to focus long enough to speak. But he was doing something wonderful with his hand.

"I just don't want to," she said, her voice cracking.

"Because you love me," he said proudly, kissing her jaw.

He straddled her, his eyes holding hers. She leaned up and kissed him slowly, the firewhiskey he had before still lingering on his lips. She raised her hips slightly, and he entered her. Ginny dug her nails into his back. When she clutched the white sheets as the first wave hit her, she'd left behind a set of red prints.


	37. Chapter 37

By the time the sun rose, the sheets were tangled and damp. Ginny was laying with her head on Draco's chest, listening to his snoring. It sounded like there was a dragon inside of him.

_How fitting, _she thought.

She lifted her head and looked at his sleeping form. She blinked and rubbed her eyes as he snorted himself awake. He cracked an eye opened, glanced at her, and smiled.

"I had a good dream," he mumbled, running his thumb along her cheek.

"Really good?" she asked, leaning into his hand.

"The best." He grinned and pulled her closer. "I had a dream that we left London."

"On Vacation?" asked Ginny with a smile.

Draco shook his head. "We moved away to a town where no one knew us, or about what we'd been through. It was perfect."

Ginny's smile faded. "Is that something you want to do – just pick up and leave?"

Draco shrugged. "It's not like we can't afford to do it. It would be nice, to just vanish, wouldn't it?"

"No," said Ginny, shaking her head. "What would be nice about it? We'd be leaving our family and friends behind."

"That's kinda the point," he said, frowning. "You wouldn't want to do that? You'd never have to deal with Harry again."

Ginny shook her head. "That's the only positive thing that would come out of moving. "My family is here."

He started to get dressed. "You could have just said no," he murmured as he slipped into a pair of pants and a shirt. He grabbed his shoes. "You didn't have to make up a bunch of excuses."

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Before she left for The Burrow, Ginny scrawled a note on a piece of parchment. When she appeared at the front door, it opened to reveal Bill, who looked at her with tired eyes.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked, hugging her. "Mum's worried about you." He looked behind her. Where's Draco?"

"He's not coming," said Ginny.

"But Mum wanted him here," Bill explained. "She wanted both of you here to talk."

"Yeah, well, we got into a fight." Ginny looked at her brother. "Why are all guys such jerks when they don't get their way?"

Before Bill could answer, the door opened further and George stepped out. "What's she all upset over?"

Ginny glared at him. "Hello George."

Bill pushed George back and said, "Let's take a walk, little sister. I'll help you sort out this business with Draco."

"Draco's the reason you look like that?" George asked, stepping outside. He narrowed his eyes. "Do we have to hex him?"

"No," replied Ginny. "He's just...I don't know. He got angry this morning because he was talking about leaving."

"Leaving you?" Bill asked, eyes wide. "Why would he do that?"

"Not me, but he wants to move from London. He thinks that's the only way to deal with the Harry issue."

Bill snorted. "He just wants to make sure that you're safe, Gin. But at the risk of you not wanting to go, do you think he'd break up with you for it?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I could see that happening, and I don't think I'd be okay with it. But what else can I do?"

A voice said softly in her ear, "You could tell me I'm the biggest asshole in the world."

Ginny closed her eyes. "You're an asshole," she mumbled. "Why did you leave?"

"I was scared," he admitted.

Finally Ginny turned around to look at him. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Why?" she asked softly.

He closed the distance between them and held her face in his hands. He didn't respond to her question, just kissed her. When he pulled her against him, someone behind them cleared their throat.

"I love you," he told her.

Then they followed Bill and George into The Burrow.

After Molly made sure that Ginny and Draco were alright, she asked them if they would stay for dinner. They agreed, because they didn't have anything else planned.

When there was a knock on the door, Ginny looked up from her spot on the living room couch. Bill answered it, and when he came back with Pansy, Ginny relaxed.

"Hey," Pansy sat down next to her. "Where's Draco?"

"In the kitchen," Ginny said. "Mum is trying to teach him a few cooking things. Hopefully he doesn't burn the house down."

Pansy smirked. "He's never been too good with that stuff. And having a house elf made him lazy."

"I could see that," said Ginny, nodding. "But at least he can manage to make his own tea."

Pansy laughed. "I suppose he's gotten better at that. He never used to be able to do it and he always felt helpless without Millie."

"Millie?" Ginny asked.

"His house elf," she explained, "She did everything for him, you know. But that's because they were supposed to, no matter what."

Ginny nodded.

"Millie was a good elf," Draco said as he walked into the living room. He dropped beside Ginny. "Why are you talking about her?"

"No reason," said Pansy. "How was cooking? I don't smell smoke." She grinned as he shot her a glare.

"Was Mum hard on you?" Ginny asked.

"Your mother is a gracious woman," replied Draco, smiling. "Though I did think she was going to cut my fingers off at one point, I managed to survive."

"That would have been entertaining to see."

They looked around to see Blaise. He was holding a plate and looking at them with a smirk.

"Hi," he said as he bent to kiss Pansy on the forehead.

She grinned. "Draco was just going to tell us what Molly had him cooking. And why was she going to cut off your fingers?"

"Probably because he touched something while she was making it." Ginny giggled. "She used to hit Fred when he would stick his hand in the cake batter."

After she spoke, a look came over her. Draco knew what it was. She was remembering her brother. Silence lingered between the four of them, before someone broke it.

"Ginny?" It was Arthur. He was standing next to the couch. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied, though she didn't look at him. "I was just thinking about Fred. Remember how much Mum hated it when he took things without asking, or how he and George would Apparate inside the house." She looked at her friends and boyfriend. "They scared Percy so bad once that he almost fell down the stairs."

Draco smiled. "That sounds funny," he said quietly.

Ginny nodded, pulling her hair to the side. She braided it and looked at her father. "Can we help you with anything? Does Mum need help with the food?"

"No," Arthur said, shaking his head. "I was just passing by. I saw someone walking toward the house." He went to open the door and came back with Neville and Luna.

Luna beamed at them.

"How are you?" she asked Ginny. "You look better."

"I am," she assured her friend, hugging her. "What are you guys doing here? I didn't know my Mum was inviting everyone."

"That's because I didn't tell you," Molly said as she embraced Luna. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," said Luna, grinning. "How are you, Molly?"

"Oh, can't complain. I want to thank the two of you for coming. I miss a full house of kids."

Neville grinned. "It's no problem. Besides, I think everyone will enjoy this day."

"Food's ready," Bill said as he poked his head into the living room.

When they had their plates full of food, they scattered around the house. Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Pansy returned to the living room while Neville and Luna ate with George and Bill outside.

"So have you heard from Harry?" Blaise asked. After a moment, he frowned. He tried again. "Weasley?"

"What?" Ginny asked. She was pushing her potatoes around on her plate. "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you'd heard from Harry," Blaise said. He tilted his head.

"No, and I don't expect to." Ginny shook her head. "He's caused enough damage and I'm tired of it. I'd rather just forget all of this and move on with my life."

Draco slipped an arm around her waist. "He's part of you past. Your future is now."

**Author's Note: I resubmitted this and combined it with the next chapter :)**


	38. Chapter 38

"Do you really want to leave?"

Ginny was laying on the couch when she asked the question that had been bothering her ever since they got back from The Burrow. Draco, who was making a pot of coffee, looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He came over to sit beside her. He wrapped his hand around her foot and started to massage it.

"You want to leave London." It wasn't a question.

"I want to leave with you," he answered, glancing at her. "But I don't want to have another fight about it where I come out looking like the bad guy."

"I'm sorry," she muttered, frowning. "We could leave. If you really wanted. But I don't want you to do it because you're running away from someone or something."

"I have nothing to run away from," he said. "I've wanted to get out of here for a long time but never had a reason. Now I do. I have someone who wants to leave just as much."

"I've always imagined living some place else," she said, sitting up and leaning against him. "Funny, isn't it? I used to never want to leave London. I loved it here when I was younger."

"But things change," Draco told her. "People change. Maybe we can, too, by leaving."

* * *

><p>Luna asked Ginny to meet her at The Leaky Cauldron the next day. It was around midday when she arrived, pushed open the door, and saw her friend sitting in one of the booths.<p>

"Hi," she said as she stood near the table.

Luna smiled brightly, and before Ginny could ask why she wanted to meet, she held up her hand.

"Oh my God!" Ginny squealed. "It's so beautiful. When did he ask you?"

"When we got back from your Mum's," Luna said, grinning. "Is Draco here with you?"

"He's with Blaise," she said. She finally sat down. "God, I'm so happy for you. Neville mentioned he was going to propose to you."

"He did?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow. "When?"

"The night of the banquet." Ginny's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh, you're here! Luna has some news, come sit down."

Draco appeared with Blaise, his hands in his pockets. He sat beside Ginny, while Blaise sat next to Luna.

"What's this news?" Blaise asked.

Neville and I are engaged," Luna said brightly, grinning.

"Is that so?" Blaise said, nodding. "Well, good on him. I wondered whether he'd have the courage to ask you." He smirked and turned to Draco. "So, when are you and the redhead getting engaged?"

Draco shook his head.

Blaise frowned. "Can I speak to you outside for a second, mate?"

Draco nodded, excused himself, and left. Luna looked after them. She turned back to Ginny and frowned.

"I wonder what they're discussing," she said.

Ginny knew.

They were discussing her.

* * *

><p>"You're telling me you've been together almost a year and you haven't even asked her yet? What are you waiting for?"<p>

Draco sighed, He dug through his pocket and pulled a pack of cigarettes out.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Blaise snapped, reaching out to take what his friend was holding. "Are you kidding me with this? You can't be that stressed out by a simple conversation that you have to resort to this."

Draco bit his lip. "It's just something I tried once."

Blaise snorted. "If it was once, why do you still have this crap? You're not a Muggle. You're a wizard, start acting like one."

"It helps me relax," Draco snapped.

"Because your life is so stressful." Blaise rolled his eyes. "I didn't come out here to fight with you. I came here to ask if you were ever going to ask your girlfriend to marry you."

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked, his grey eyes narrowed slightly. "It's my relationship, not yours."

Blaise sighed. "You really haven't thought this through, have you?"

"What's to think about?" Draco asked.

Blaise's first thought was to hit his best friend in the head. But instead he said, "Mull this over while I go back inside and talk to the ladies."

Draco gripped his arm. "What are you talking about, Zabini?"

"If you don't want to marry Ginny, do you think she'll stay with you?" he asked, frowning. "Maybe she wants to get married. Did she ever mention it to you?"

"I think I'd remember that," Draco said

He stared into the window at Ginny. She was talking with Luna. She was happy, smiling. Suddenly, there was a dull ache in his chest. He turned around to face Blaise.

"I don't know what I want," he said softly, scratching the back of his neck. "I just know I love her."

Blaise nodded. "Maybe that's enough." He slung his arm over his friends shoulder. "Let's go. We shouldn't keep the ladies waiting any longer."

Draco nodded, and as they reentered, Luna stood. "I've got to get back. Ginny, we'll owl you about the dinner arrangements."

When she was gone, Draco slipped next to Ginny. "Did you have a nice talk?" he asked.

"It was pleasant enough. She asked me if I wanted to help her with the wedding." She smiled. "What did you two go off to talk about?"

Draco shook his head. "Blaise had a question about what to get Pansy for her birthday."

"Her birthday is soon?" asked Ginny. "I didn't know that. What do you think I should get her?"

"I like alcohol," a voice said. "But, really, my birthday isn't for a few months. Your thoughtfulness is appreciated though."

Ginny looked up as Pansy approached the booth. "I didn't know you were coming today."

Pansy smirked. "I didn't even know where you were." She looked at Blaise. "I guess you forgot to tell your girlfriend you were meeting our friends today."

"Sorry," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, you missed the good news. Luna's engaged."

"Is she?" Pansy said. "Well, good for Neville for finally stepping up."

"No wonder you were attracted to each other," Draco said, smirking. "You think alike."

Pansy smiled and kissed Blaise on the cheek. He slipped an arm around her waist and said, "Well, how about we get together for dinner tonight? Unless you two have something else to do."

Draco glanced at Ginny. "What do you say, love? Do you feel like entertaining this cretin and Pansy tonight?"

Ginny smiled. "I don't see why not. How does 8 o'clock sound?"

Blaise nodded. "Sounds good. We'll see you there. I'm sure Pansy will want to get some sort of new outfit for dinner."

Pansy stood, reached her hand out, and tugged Blaise up to his feet. "We can go for drinks too, if that's alright with you two. We'll see you tonight."

Then they were gone.


	39. Chapter 39

"So you want to leave London, but you don't know if you want to marry her?" Blaise was sipping a cup of tea and looking at Draco from across the table. "You've got to get your priorities sorted out."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was only a Monday and he was exhausted. Though it was partly to the fact that he hadn't slept most of the weekend. Instead, he laid awake, mulling over things.

It wasn't until this morning that he'd come to a decision.

"I think I'm going to break up with Ginny."

Blaise's eyes watered as he started choking on his tea. When he was well enough to talk, all he said was, "Excuse me? You're going to do _what_?"

"I thought about what we talked about the other day. I mean, I love her and everything but maybe it isn't enough, you know?"

"Christ," Blaise muttered. "Don't be that guy, Draco."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Think about it. You told Ginny you'd take care of her after what Harry did to her. She trusts you. She fell for you despite what happened in her past. Don't screw this up because you're afraid."

Draco looked at him. "I'm not afraid."

"Then what are you doing?" Blaise hissed. "You shouldn't be allowed to make decisions for your life anymore."

"Oh, well, thanks."

"Just looking out for you, mate."

The door to the shop opened then and Pansy walked in. She headed straight for their table and plopped down next to Blaise.

"Morning," she said, taking his cup.

"Draco's thinking about breaking up with Ginny."

"You're what?" Pansy snapped. She set the cup down. "Here, I don't want to break it over his head."

Blaise!"

"What? You were going to tell her anyway, right?"

"Damnnit! No, Pansy, calm down."

Pansy looked like she was going to hit him. She had good reason, but other reasons also told her not to. So instead she frowned. "Are you going to do it or not?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Well, if you weren't acting like a complete bastard, I would," Pansy said, frowning. "Why would you even think of doing something as dumb as that?"

"Just stop, okay?" Draco said through gritted teeth. "I've got to think."

"There's nothing to think about," Blaise said.

"You aren't going to do it," Pansy commented.

Draco stood suddenly. "This has been nice, but I've got to get to work. I trust that when you two see Ginny, you won't tell her." He looked at Pansy. "Especially you. I haven't made up my mind yet."

When he left, Pansy said, "He's going to make the wrong decision, isn't he?"

"I hope not," said Blaise. "I really do."

* * *

><p>Draco had been working for an hour when someone knocked on his door. Sighing, he got up from his desk and answered it. He found Ginny on the other side, her hands shaking.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Ginny tilted her head at him, her eyes dark. "No," she asked softly.

"Blaise stopped by," she said, entering the office without being invited.

She sat on the couch as Draco shut the door. He sat beside her. "What did he want?"

Ginny looked at him and pulled something from her pocket. "He said he needed to tell me something, but I never found out what it was. An owl came for you." Her hands shook.

Draco unfolded the parchment and read carefully. His heart raced as he read the words and he suddenly felt sick. He dropped his head into his hands, his shoulders trembling.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered.

He looked at her. "I have to go there. I have to be with her. Come with me."

He kissed her hard, his fingers tangling in her hair. He loved her and he made his choice at that moment. She returned the gesture, and even though she knew he was only doing it because he was in pain, she didn't care. An ache to be close to him erupted inside of her. She pressed her lips into his neck.

"Your mother shouldn't be alone right now," Ginny said softly.

* * *

><p>After canceling all his afternoon appointments, they were at Malfoy Manor. As Draco knocked on the door, he received no answer. He tried the knob, found it to turn easily in his hand and walked inside.<p>

"Mother?" Draco called.

Ginny had never heard him sound so weak in his whole life. Even when he was faced with unimaginable odds, he stood tall, strong. But those times, they were nothing compared to now.

The death of a loved one, no matter who they were, took something from you that you could never get back. Ginny understood that all too well, and as she grabbed his hand, she promised herself that she would help him through this.

"Draco?" a voice said.

In this empty house, her voice seemed to echo off the walls. Or, at least, that's what it felt like. They found her in the living room, wine glass in one hand and a bottle in the other.

Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman. But now as Ginny looked at her, she seemed withered. Her hair was the only thing that made her who she was. It was sleek and shiny. But her face was tired, her eyes hooded.

"Mother," Draco said as he embraced her. "I'm so sorry."

It took a moment for Narcissa's composure to slip, for her tough exterior to break. She gripped Draco and held him tightly against her. Reaching out, Narcissa took hold of Ginny's hand.

"He wouldn't have wanted to admit it, but Lucius would have loved to have you as part of this family."

"Thank you, Narcissa," Ginny said softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

Weeks after the death of his father, Draco still had no idea what happened. Lucius' demise was still shrouded in mystery. As sad as he felt at times, he also felt relief. Then guilt for feeling that relief.

It was a bitter, endless cycle.

He was laying in bed with a bottle when Ginny found him. He'd barely moved, it seemed, in such a long time. She snatched the bottle from him, and as he rolled over, he saw her glare.

"I'm going back to sleep," he announced.

"No, you're not." Ginny gripped the blanket. "You've been a hermit for weeks. This has to stop."

Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulled her onto the bed, and pinned her down. He looked strained, his gray eyes hard, his hair falling in stringy wisps around his face.

"I don't know what happened," he said softly. He lowered his body and laid next to her. "I'm sorry." He kissed her gently. "I'm angry and I shouldn't take it out on you."

Ginny allowed him to kiss her. "You should talk to someone, to help you deal with your grief."

"No," he responded. "I'll be okay."

She shook her head. "You won't, Draco. You don't have closure."

He frowned and scratched his head. "How did you ever get closure after so much time spent grieving?"

"Hermione helped," Ginny said. "She wanted me to see a doctor. To deal with my depression." She watched his expression. "No one knew but her. But I understood that it was normal after such a loss."

"I'd like to know how my father died," Draco said, settling against the pillows. "No one was able to tell me. They know and they aren't telling me, that's what it is. I'm not fragile. I can handle it."

"Maybe they don't," said Ginny, staring at the ceiling. "Your father was a terrible man. There are many who wanted him dead."

Draco's eyes narrowed, and although she couldn't see, his hand curled into a fist. Anger surged inside of him at her words. This woman, one he loved more deeply every day, would always have a faint hatred for his father.

"Are you glad?" he asked, his tone edged.

Ginny sat up and looked at him. "Am I glad about what?"

"Are you glad that he's dead? You said it yourself he was a terrible man and that many people wanted him dead."

Ginny bit her lower lip. "I'm not going to lie. I'm relieved. Your mother must be too. She never wanted anything to do with who your father was, I see that."

That had done it. He got up from the bed and turned on her, his eyes blazing. "I can't believe you would say that. He was just a little misguided."

"Do you hear yourself?" Ginny was shouted, sitting cross-legged. "Lucius Malfoy was anything but misguided. He knew exactly what he was doing when he joined the Death Eaters, when he killed thousands of innocent people. How can you defend him?"

"Because he was my fucking father, Ginny." He turned away from her. She was making his decision very easy at this point. "I can't do this anymore. I think you should go back to your parents."

* * *

><p>Having their only daughter show up at their doorstep with bags and puffy eyes did not sit well with Arthur and Molly Weasley. As her mother ushered her inside, Bill appeared. He took one look at his sister, and swept her up into a hug.<p>

"He'll regret it," her brother said.

Ginny clung tighter to him. "He's really devastated by his dad's death," she said. "He doesn't want me around."

"It's about time that family got what was coming to them."

Everyone stared at Arthur. He had taken off his glasses and was cleaning them. When he put them back on, he looked around. He didn't say anything else, just let his words sink in.

"Dad," Ginny said, "why would you say that?"

Her father sighed. "You know as well as I do that Lucius Malfoy was always marked for death, because of who he was. It was just a matter of time before someone decided to take action."

"Draco's crushed. Lucius was his father and now he's lost him. You wouldn't have said that if the Malfoy's had been a kind family."

"But they aren't," Arthur said. "Ginny, please. Can't you see what's happening? I was afraid of this. Draco's gone and made you see the _good _in a man processes no shred of a soul."

Ginny's eyes widened. "I get it now. You still don't like Draco, because you think he'll turn into his father. He's nothing like him, and if he was, I wouldn't be with him." Ginny stared at her father. "He isn't a killer, and he'd never hurt me."

"He already has," Arthur said.

* * *

><p>After a third scotch down, Draco wasn't feeling any better. He'd proceeded to drink a fourth when a hand slid out from behind him and gripped the glass.<p>

She sat down next to him, drained the alcohol and made a face. She was never very good at drinking anymore. He glanced at her until she said something.

"I'm an asshole and I'm sorry. He's your father and I should respect that fact."

Ginny pouted a lot when she was upset, and she was doing it now. Draco had to try his hardest not to focus on her lips, mostly because even though he was slightly tipsy and still hurt by what she said, he wanted to kiss her.

He smiled. "It's good to know you realized you were wrong. I know who my father was, and I know who I am, but we're different."

Ginny understood. She touched his hand and he intertwined his fingers with her, squeezing.

"Have you thought about talking to someone?"

Draco looked at her. He reached out and cupped her cheek, and as she shut her eyes in response, he leaned in and kissed her softly. He fought the urge to do more, when her fingers slid against his thighs.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know if you just come back home," he whispered against her lips.


	41. Chapter 41

Sunshine woke Ginny the next morning. She rolled over and slipped an arm around his waist, snuggling closer to him. His fingers traced invisible circles along her back, and she sighed into his neck.

"I'm glad you decided to come back with me," Draco said softly. "Does your head hurt?"

"No," she said. She looked outside. "It's beautiful today. Why don't we go somewhere? You know, just the two of us, no interruptions."

"Blaise and Pansy want to talk to me in an hour," Draco replied, glancing at his watch. "I can meet you back here when I'm done, if you want."

Ginny sighed. "Alright, but hurry back."

He knew she was still upset, and he didn't blame her. He'd been a complete bastard to her, and he hoped that she never found out what he had been considering. It would break her heart to know that part of him didn't want her anymore, if only briefly.

"I will," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Draco entered Blaise's flat. He sat on the couch and waited for his friend. Pansy shut the door and slipped onto the kitchen counter top, crossing her legs.<p>

Blaise walked in from the bedroom and smirked. "You didn't do it," he said, nodding. "I knew you wouldn't."

"How do you know?" Draco asked. "I could have."

"Please," Pansy said, walking over and sitting next to him. "You could barely function right even when you were just thinking about ending it. Had you actually done it, you'd be a zombie right now and we'd never hear from you."

Draco frowned. "I didn't do it, so relax."

Blaise smiled. "Nope, you just kissed her in a crowded bar after she drained your scotch, then you took her home."

"Of course you were spying on me," Draco said, scowling. "I just want to forget everything that I was thinking about. We're together, so that's what matters."

"Will you ever tell her?" Pansy asked. "I mean, if Blaise was thinking about breaking up with me, I'd want to know."

"But it worked out that I decided not to," said Draco. "I couldn't do that to her, not after everything she's done for me."

"You've done more for her than you even realize," Blaise said. "You know that, don't you? She could never repay you for anything. So, if you left her, she would hate you and you'd never be able to get her back."

Draco hesitated, waiting for more. When it didn't come, he said, "Yes, I know. I love her too much to let her go now, especially after she helped me get through my father's death."

"Did you ever find out what happened?" Pansy asked softly, handing him a glass of water.

He sighed. "No, and it's frustrating. I want to know if my mother found out and hid it from me. Maybe it was too gruesome."

"Narcissa wouldn't do that," Blaise said, sitting on his other side. "You're her son. Have you seen her since you visited after it happened?"

"A few times," Draco answered. "She's looked at little better each time, but I know she isn't fully there right now. She may never be. He was her husband, after all, no matter what he did."

Pansy nodded. "It's hard to even fathom that Lucius died. You'd think people would be all over that, trying to figure it out. Someone must have come up with something."

"He wasn't well liked," Blaise muttered. "We all know that. Maybe everyone's secretly glad he's gone, you know?"

Draco stiffened at his friends words. Then he said quietly, "I was."

* * *

><p>Ginny was reading when she heard the <em>crack. <em>Draco appeared beside her. He stared down at her, his grey eyes glassy. He looked tired, worn. His mouth curled into a smirk as he dropped down next to her on the couch.

"You're late," she murmured. "And you're drunk. That's wonderful."

"I'm fine," he said. "I just went out with Blaise after we talked. I had a few drinks, but I'm not drunk."

Silence.

"I was happy when I found out he died."

He heard her intake of breath, then she turned her eyes on him. They were wide, disbelieving. She was looking at him like she had never seen him before.

"How? He was your father." Her cheeks reddened and she shook her head. "How could you be that type of person, Draco?"

He flinched. "I wasn't ever like this before, Gin. When people in my family died, I cared. I cared so much that it hurt. But this, knowing the great Lucius Malfoy was mortal, that made me feel a sense of relief."

"God," Ginny said, as she stood. "What changed in you?"

He narrowed his eyes and got up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said softly. "You've changed. You seem to not care about anything anymore. Even when we're together you're...different. You're so far away from me that I can't get to you. Don't you see it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he replied, sneering. "I guess I'll just bring my father back so you can feel like I'm normal again. Stop trying to fix this, Ginny. It isn't going to work. My father's dead and it's better for everyone that he is."

"Why are you so glad he's gone?" she asked, staring at him. "You never actually told me. I just can't see you being happy about that."

Draco tilted his head slightly. "Didn't you ever wonder why I barely visited my childhood home anymore, Ginny?"

She didn't say anything.

"Because my father drank. One night he drank so much that he hit me. But he never touched my mother. This was a few years ago, and since I was able to defend myself, I threatened him. Our relationship has always been strained, but that action solidified it. It was never the same again after that."

She fell into his chest then, wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Before he could reply, there was a knock on the door. Ginny answered it to find two man standing there. They had their wands out, both looking behind her.

"Draco Malfoy?" one of them asked.

"Yes?" he answered, his tone flat.

The man who spoke stepped into the flat. He eyed Draco with a narrowed gaze, his lips pressed into a thin line. He pointed his wand at the young wizard.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Lucius Malfoy."


	42. Chapter 42

A smirk tugged at Draco's mouth at the Aurors words. Then he laughed. He laughed so hard that soon his sides ached. He shook his head and stepped back from the man that held his wand out, putting his hands up in a form of surrender.

"Sorry to disappoint you, gentlemen, but I did not murder my father. You can ask anyone."

The man in front of him smiled. "Oh, we did," he said unkindly. "We talked to your mother and she told us about the night you threatened your father."

Draco stiffened slightly, but he recovered quickly. "Did she tell you under what grounds I threatened him? Because, I'm afraid, without the full story you're just going to be at a loss for evidence."

The man nodded. "She did. Oh, I'm sorry. I've been so rude. My name is Alan Dekker." He reached for Draco, gripping him by the collar. "You, Draco Malfoy, are under arrest. Now we can go this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Your choice."

"Stop!" Ginny shouted, stepping forward. "Let him go. He didn't do anything."

Dekker let go and turned his head. "Miss, I'd suggest you stay out of this if you know what's good for you. Simon, take the girl. She's in the way. Mr. Malfoy, come with me, please. I won't ask you again."

With a nod, Draco walked out the door. He didn't look at Ginny, but he knew she understood. He would have never hurt his father, no matter what happened between them, and he swore when he was free, he would find out the real reason Lucius was killed.

* * *

><p>Disheveled, hysterical and soaked, Ginny knocked loudly on the door. She let out a small cry and slipped onto the stone steps, burying her face in her hands. She didn't know where else to go. She knew her family wouldn't help, at least not anymore.<p>

Someone shook her shoulder. When she didn't reply, hands grabbed her. She closed her eyes as the person carried into the warmth of the flat and set her down. She looked up at Blaise. He was staring at her like she'd sprung two heads.

"You look terrible." When she didn't reply, her knelt down, touching pieces of her drenched hair. "This is bad, isn't it? What did Draco do? God, I knew he'd be stupid."

Ginny shook her head. "That's not it. Two Aurors came to the flat. They took him."

"What?" Blaise said sharply. "What for?"

Ginny lifted her head, her eyes glassy. "They've arrested him for murder."

* * *

><p>The entrance to the Ministry seemed bigger than Ginny remembered. She hadn't been here in a few years so everything looked different. Blaise stood beside her, and Pansy on her other side.<p>

"It'll be okay," Blaise said, frowning. "We'll get him out of there. He's innocent and they know it. They just want to scare him a little."

"What happened exactly?" Pansy asked.

They pulled Ginny away from the entrance and walked down the street. As they did, Ginny told them about what happened after Draco had come home. How they argued, then the Aurors showed up to take him away, even though she tried to stop them.

"We'll help him," Blaise said, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Did you let your parents know what's going on?"

"They won't care," Ginny said, wiping her eyes.

Pansy sighed. "I don't know how the three of us can get him out, Ginny. We'd need someone on the inside. Someone like your dad."

"My dad made it perfectly clear that he's not on our side. He thinks that Narcissa and Draco deserved to lose Lucius. He said all this horrible stuff when I was at home so I left."

Blaise's eyes widened. "No one deserves that pain, no matter who their father was."

"Your father just doesn't understand," Pansy said, sighing. She looked down the street at the Ministry. "I hope they don't decide to keep him there all day. I don't know what evidence they have on him."

"Nothing," Ginny said. "The one who took him said they talked to Narcissa and she told him about the night when Lucius had too much to drink and he hit Draco, but that was years ago."

Both her friends had the same look of disgust and surprise on their faces. Blaise looked like he wanted to punch a hole through something, and Pansy's eyes were glassy. She was trying very hard not to cry.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "I mean, I knew he had problems with Lucius, but I never imagine that it would be this bad."

"It happened a long time ago," Ginny said. "I wonder why they're looking into it now."

"Did Draco threaten him?" Blaise asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Ginny said. "He did, but I never found out what he said."

Blaise looked at them, his face grim. "Come on. I think I know why they believe he did it."

* * *

><p>It had been over an hour.<p>

The man never spoke a word. He just sat there, staring at the Auror, grey eyes cold, lips twisted into a smirk. He was angry, Dekker knew, but that was what they wanted. For him to be so angry that he let slip the truth of what he had done – that he killed his father.

They knew he had. The talk with Narcissa Malfoy, though shaken by their visit, had proved that. But they needed the Malfoy heir to tell them himself.

_Come on, _Dekker thought, _just say it. There's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it._

"I didn't do anything," Draco finally said. "You have no reason to hold me and you know it. Now let me go."

A smile twitched on the Auror's lips. He leaned forward, his eyes gleeful. "Oh, you'd like me to believe that, wouldn't you? But I know who you are, Mr. Malfoy. I know what you're capable of."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You don't know anything, Mr. Dekker."

"Call me Alan," he said. "You're going to be here for awhile, so we might as well get to know each other, right?"

"No," the blond replied. "I don't want to get to know a man who has charged me with a crime I did not commit. Now, _Alan_, I suggest you let me out of here or you're going to be sorry."

"Is that what you told your father the night he hit you?"

Draco flinched. "You have no idea what happened."

"Don't I?" Dekker grinned maliciously. "Your mother told us what you said to your father. That you, what was it? Oh, yes. That if he ever touched you like that again, you would kill him."

He looked away from the older man. "Shut up," he said to the floor.

"Come now, Draco. Just tell me what you did. You're not getting out of here unless you do. That's a shame, too. Your girlfriend will be missing you. What's her name? She's pretty. Maybe I can take care of her for you." He laughed.

In the blink of an eye, Dekker was pinned against the opposite wall. Draco had his arm against the man's throat, his eyes wild. His lips drew back and he snarled, "If you ever touch her, I will end you. Then your friends will have a reason to hold me for murder."


	43. Chapter 43

"The threat was made years ago," Blaise said as they walked through Ministry doors. "What does it have to do with now?"

Pansy said, "Maybe Lucius never reported it."

"I don't get why he wouldn't," Ginny said, shaking her head. "If my kid ever threatened me like that, I'd tell someone."

"Maybe he knew," Blaise said softly.

They stopped to look at him. Standing in the middle of the Ministry with people going by was one thing, but being stared at was another. Because Blaise looked a little scared at the moment.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked.

"What if he knew he was going to die one day, and he used Draco's threat against him? What if he told Narcissa about it before he died, and she decided it was important enough to tell the Aurors when they happened to show up?"

"That's really reaching," Ginny said. "I don't think that's true."

"How else do you explain what you told us?" Blaise asked. "Narcissa had no reason to tell the Aurors what happened unless she knew there was some truth to it."

Ginny shook her head. "No, stop. I don't want to think that Draco's own mother would deem him a killer."

"Could you blame her?" Blaise asked seriously. "I mean, look at what he's done in the past."

"Oh my God," Ginny said, wide-eyed. "You actually believe he's guilty, don't you? Fine, if you're going to think that about your best friend, then I don't want your help to get him out of here. I'll do it myself."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe him," Ginny snapped as she shut the door to their flat. Pansy settled on the couch and conjured up a bottle of alcohol. "Draco's going to crushed when he hears the news."<p>

The redhead took the liquor, drinking until her throat burned.

"More like happy," a voice said from the hallway.

Ginny turned to see Narcissa Malfoy. She was holding a cup of tea and looking around. When Blaise appeared beside her, Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's not how you should treat Narcissa," Blaise said, smirking.

"That's a surprise in itself, but I was talking about _you_," Ginny snapped, glaring at him.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Whatever is going on between the two of you, could you please continue it some other time? I came here for a reason."

"I'm sorry," Ginny muttered. "What can I do for you, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I came here to talk to you about Draco. As you're probably aware, Aurors Dekker and Simon came to my house. They left me know that they have my son, and I will do anything to get him back. I would even recant what I told them."

"Wouldn't you get into trouble for that?" Ginny asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Narcissa took one and joined her. "There's a high possibility that I could. But I'm a Malfoy, darling. I wouldn't be in too much trouble for long."

"Do you know how Draco's doing?" Blaise asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"No," Narcissa replied, sipping her tea. "They wouldn't let me see him." She looked at Ginny. "You have to find a way to get him out."

"We're trying," said Ginny.

Blaise shot her a look.

They didn't have any ideas how to get him out of there, and if Narcissa didn't go down there to pull back what she told the Aurors, he'd never leave.

"We're not," said Blaise. "We don't know what to do. Ginny's just hoping by telling you something positive, that you'll let us handle it. I'm not even sure that's a good idea. It could be dangerous."

Ginny sighed. "He's right. I'm sorry. We're just having a little trouble thinking of a plan."

"Then allow me to help." Pansy shut the door behind her and looked around. Surprise overtook her when she saw Narcissa sitting on the couch, but she recovered quickly. "I went to talk to Arthur Weasley."

"What?" Ginny's eyes widened. "You went to see my dad? Why would you do that?"

Pansy misinterpreted her friend's surprise for anger. "Because I thought he could help. Why are you getting so mad?"

"I wasn't. I was just surprised you'd go to my dad. He doesn't care about Draco, he's made that clear. What did he say when you talked to him?"

"He said he didn't realize the severity of what happened. He wants to come by later and talk to you. He wants to help and hopes you won't turn him away."

"I should," said Ginny angrily. "But after what he did, why should I hear anything he has to say?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "He's sorry, Ginny. What more do you want?"

"I want Draco back," she muttered, looking down. "Narcissa, I'm sorry. I wish we had better news for you. The situation is just a little difficult, as you know."

"We'll figure something out, dear," she said, squeezing Ginny's hand. "Right now, I think we could all use some rest. It's been a long day."

"I'll owl you tomorrow and we'll meet for coffee," Ginny replied, rising and opening the door. "Goodnight, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "He'll be back soon enough. Then we can all go on with our lives as if nothing ever happened."

* * *

><p>Months went by, and living like nothing ever happened was difficult. While Draco walked around the flat, grumbling about judgmental bastards and such, Ginny set out to find out what actually happened the night Lucius died.<p>

"It's strange," she said to herself.

"What's strange?" he asked, not sounding too interested.

He was crouched by the fireplace, the crackling flames warming him. When his girlfriend didn't reply, he turned his head, gray eyes sweeping her face. She was leaning over a table, papers scattered around her. She pulled her legs underneath her and glanced at him.

"You didn't really sound like you cared," she said as she tied her hair up in a messy bun. "So I won't bother telling you. Besides, if you knew, it wouldn't make a difference."

He narrowed his eyes. "What did I do?" He couldn't believe the next words out of his mouth. "Are you regretting that I came back?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Why would you think that? I love that you're back. Aren't you happy?"

Draco stood and walked over to her. He laid his hands on either side of her and leaned in so that their faces were inches apart. He touched her cheek and she let him, his thumb wiping away the sudden tears that filled her eyes. He kissed her, erasing all doubt.

"Tell me what you found," he said.

So that was how they spent their night – pouring over paper after paper – and talking about how they would change their relationship after everything was figured out.


	44. Chapter 44

After settling through the information Ginny found, they weren't any closer to the truth. Anger and disappointment were evident on Draco's face as he stood up and paced the room, obviously trying to think of something to say to make things better.

But all he said was, "Fuck!"

Ginny frowned. "Maybe we weren't meant to do this."

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply, eyes narrowed. "Of course we were. This is my father, goddammit. I need to know what happened."

"But it's over now," Ginny said, shaking her head. "It's been months, and you're a free man."

If possible, his eyes darkened as he stared at her. "You don't understand this at all, do you? God, if this was your father, wouldn't you do everything you could to make sure what happened to him was solved?" He snatched up the papers, his hands trembling. "I need closure," he said softly. "I need to know I'll be okay without him."

He slumped down next to her and put his head in his hands.

"You will," she told him gently. "You've been doing it for months now."

He laughed coldly. "My father was murdered and I was suspected. Obviously I'm not okay. I don't think I ever will be. Not unless figure this out."

Ginny shook her head. "We should leave it alone."

He stared at her. "You can't be serious. No one else is any closer to finding anything out, or they would have told me."

Ginny sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. You thought your mother found out something and hid it from you, remember? I don't think she would ever do that."

Draco frowned and closed his eyes. "I just want answers. Didn't you when Fred died?"

She flinched slightly at his words, but said, "I wanted answers, of course. We all did. But I understood that last battle was going to have its causalities. I just never thought I'd lose people important to me."

"So you thought Voldemort's side would be destroyed?"

"It seemed right, didn't it?" she said. "Evil isn't supposed to win."

"It wasn't a fairytale," he reminded her. "Evil is real. We've all seen it up close, and now we've been without it for a long time that I think we forgot. But that's the best thing anyone could as for, even with all of the friends we lost in the process."

Ginny took the papers that were still in his hands and looked at them. "Is there anyone that you know that can help us with this? All I have here are random things from people to your father and newspaper articles about his past Death Eater activity."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How on earth did you manage to get all of that?"

Ginny smirked. "I'm cunning."

Draco laughed. "Well, I guess I rubbed off on you somewhat. I can get Blaise over here tomorrow and maybe he can help us. Pansy, too. What do you think?"

"I think that's better than the two of us," Ginny replied. "We'd have a fresh pair of eyes."

He yawned and slipped an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's late. We're probably over thinking everything. Let's get some sleep, and we'll start again in the morning."

"After we've had the right amount of coffee to function."

"After coffee," he agreed.

* * *

><p>The noise was infuriating, Draco thought, as he rolled over and glared at the bedroom door. He growled and said, "Who the bloody hell is here so early?"<p>

Ginny, whose head was under her pillow, groaned. "Go see who it is."

"They'll stop when we don't answer," he said, gripping her waist and pulling her against him. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck. "We could occupy our time."

Ginny turned her head and kissed him, her fingers sliding into his hair. When he made a sound of appreciation, she smirked. His skin was warm against her hand as she slid her nails across his chest and stomach. He closed his eyes at her touch, and buried his face in her hair as her fingers wrapped around him.

Her lips were hot against his collarbone as she kissed him. "Please don't stop," he said.

When he opened his eyes, she was straddling him, her eyes dark, breathing sharp. He lifted himself to kiss her mouth, and as she sank into him, he thoroughly enjoyed hearing her moan. They had settled into a good rhythm when the banging at the front door started again, and with it, a voice.

"Let me in!"

Draco groaned, and he wished it was because of the redhead on top of him. He watched as she laid beside him, her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "But you should get the door."

"I'd rather just stay with you." He sighed and leave the room. Pulling the door open, he came face to face with Blaise. "What are you doing here?"

"You seem irritated," he said as he entered. "I suppose I interrupted your morning shag."

"Yes," Draco said bitterly. "What can I do for you at this ungodly hour?"

Blaise smiled. "I'll make you some coffee. You're less snappy then. Oh, good morning, pet."

Ginny had emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a black top and dark jeans. Her hair was in a messy bun, her face void of makeup. She leaned against the counter, folding her arms across her chest.

"Good morning, interrupter. Where's my coffee?"

Blaise laughed and went into the kitchen. While he was preparing the coffee he said, "I stopped by to tell you that I saw Harry." He looked at them. "Yes, I expected that expression."

Draco laced his fingers behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Then said to Blaise, "Did he happen to see you?"

"No." He smirked. "We're going to repay him for what he did to us."

"I don't think that's such a smart idea," said Ginny.

Draco lowered his head, his eyes on hers. "The time for smart ideas is long gone."


	45. Chapter 45

"This is bad."

"Yeah, but did they listen when you said that?"

"Of course not. They think they're right."

"Men." Pansy sighed. "They're very frustrating. I don't know why we even keep them around. Wait, yes I do. Scratch that. What are we going to do?"

"Probably nothing," said Ginny, sipping her mug of coffee. "Why are they so stupid?"

"It's in our nature," Draco replied, kissing her cheek. "You know we can hear you, right? You're just a few feet away. While I agree with you, I think something has to be done."

"If you agree, then why are you going to do it? Why not just talk to him?"

"Potter doesn't want to talk," he said, stealing some coffee. "All he wants to do is punch me in the face, and Blaise if he gets in the way."

"Talking is the one thing you _haven't _tried," Pansy pointed out. "Do you think he'd respond well to that?"

"Doubtful," Blaise muttered, interrupting them. "All he really wants is to beat the shit out of Draco until he can't get up." He looked thoughtful for a moment, eyeing Ginny. "Actually, I think I might have an idea."

* * *

><p>Her fingers tightened around his as they walked through Diagon Alley. She was nervous, and with good reason. Because Blaise had an idea – he wanted Ginny to talk to Harry. It seemed laughable. He wouldn't do that. He'd rather insult her than speak two words to her. And if Draco was seen, Harry would definitely go straight for his throat. Ginny sighed and rubbed her temple.<p>

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Headache," she mumbled. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"You're just going to talk with him." He dropped her hand and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to be close by with Blaise, in case Potter tries anything. You'll be okay. There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay," she said softly. She scanned the people walking by, and when she found Harry, she stopped short. "He's over there."

Harry saw her, and as Draco seemed to disappear into thin air, she set her jaw and walked over to him. She was close enough to him that it made her skin crawl, and she almost turned around. Everything she had been through recently was because of him.

"I'm surprised you wanted to meet me," he said as she sat down. "I thought you'd never want to see me again after what I did to your boyfriend."

"I just want to talk," said Ginny calmly, even though all she wanted to do was hit him. "I want to know what you're so mad about. If you remember correctly, I wasn't the one who cheated on you and ruined things."

Harry smiled slightly at her choice of words. "I couldn't have ruined things too much if you just moved in with someone else right away."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "It wasn't like that, and you have no right to be mad at me for something you did. You left me. You pushed me to do something stupid."

"So living with Malfoy was stupid?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. It was an irrational move. It wasn't me, but I don't regret it."

Harry frowned and pressed his hands into his eyes. "I don't care whether you live with Malfoy or live with your parents. This isn't about you anyway."

"So it's about Draco?" Ginny asked. "God, can't you just get over it? I moved on and I'm friends with Pansy now, so maybe you can get your head out of your ass and start being nicer to my boyfriend."

He laughed. "I don't see that happening. Now you can tell them to come out, because I don't like being spied on."

Ginny lowered her gaze. "They're not spying on you. They're looking out for me."

"You?" he asked. "What do they need to do that for? You can take care of yourself."

"They want to make sure you don't hurt me," she said quietly.

"Why would I?" he asked. "I'm not a monster."

Someone laughed. Then a voice said, "As touching as this honesty is, I think we should talk." Draco emerged and sat down. "It saddens me to know that I wasn't as stealthy as I'd hoped. Now, I'm not entirely sure about what Ginny's suggested, and I know you're not either."

"It wouldn't solve anything," said Harry dismissively. Then he stood. "You wasted your time coming here. We're never going to get along, so you might as well stop trying to push us together."

Ginny frowned.

"It's okay," Draco told her. "I think it's better that this happened. We all knew it wouldn't work, so maybe now he'll just stay away."

"I hope so," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>They were arguing.<p>

Ginny sipped more of the red wine from her glass. Crossing her legs, she shook her head. "They've been going at it since we've been back."

"They're acting like a couple," Pansy said, collapsing onto the couch beside the redhead. "Hey, have you figured anything else out about Lucius's death yet?"

Ginny shrugged. "I collected some things, but nothing that would really help. Actually, we were going to ask you and Blaise to help us out when all of the stuff with Harry happened." She sighed and glanced at the bedroom door. "What are they even yelling about anyway?"

"I stopped listening," Pansy admitted. "More wine?"

"Please."

"You know this is your flat, right?" Pansy said while pouring for herself. "You're supposed to be the one getting the alcohol."

Ginny laughed. "Probably. But you're welcome to do it any time. You drink the wine more than I do. Maybe I shouldn't just let you take it home."

"That would be a bad idea, pet." Blaise appeared at her side, frowning. "She gets too much of that stuff into her system and she wants to shag all night. Maybe you should drink half the bottle and see what you and Draco end up doing."

Ginny smirked. "Did you and your boyfriend have a bad fight?"

"Sweetheart, all we've had our whole friendship are bad fights. But we get over them. Now, I was told I needed to assist you with something important."

"Yes," Ginny said, nodding. "I don't know if this is going to work well, but we need help finding out what happened to Draco's father." She showed him all the papers she had, and his eyes narrowed.

Blaise looked over what she handed him, then turned his eyes on Pansy. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I think we need to try. Draco should have closure."

"Did you ask them yet?" Draco wondered as he walked into view.

Ginny nodded.

Draco smiled, took the papers, and spread them on the carpet. He looked at his friends and girlfriend. "Well, let's get started then."


	46. Chapter 46

Several glasses of wine later, no one was in any condition to leave the flat, much less work out the mystery surrounding one of the most evil men in the Wizarding World. That last part suited Draco just fine, as he staggered into the bathroom and glared at his drunken reflection.

His hair was messy, his eyes tired. He wanted nothing more than to sleep suddenly – to curl into bed with Ginny and not wake up for a few days, if that's what it took to feel normal again. That thought made him laugh.

"What's normal?" he asked himself.

The mirror image frowned in response. He blew out a sigh and opened the door to go back into the hallway. He found Blaise facedown on the couch and raised an eyebrow at the girls. Ginny was sitting cross-legged on the floor, spinning one of the empty bottles.

It stopped on him.

Ginny smirked, and before he knew what was happening, her tongue was in his mouth, her fingers groping, trying to undo his pants. As much as he hated to stop her, he didn't have a choice. He groaned inwardly and placed his hand on hers, which was trying to work his zipper.

"No fair," she muttered. Then she glanced behind her. "Maybe Pansy wants to play, too." When he glanced at her, she whispered, "Spoil sport," and sat down again.

Pansy stood and nudged Blaise. "I think he's dead."

"Oh," Draco said. "Well, I guess I'll have to get a new best friend then. How about Potter?" Even that idea sickened him. He poked his friend in the face with his finger. Still no response. "Oi, wake up."

"Not so loud," Blaise spoke into the cushion. He turned his head slowly. "What did you wake me for? I was having such a good dream."

"You need some coffee," Draco said. "We all do. Then you and Pansy can leave. It's late and I want to go to sleep."

Blaise sat up, smirking. "You mean you want to have a drunken shag before you pass out."

Draco sighed irritably and went into the kitchen. Ginny joined him, leaning against the counter. She watched him for a few minutes before speaking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," he mumbled, turning to her. "I'm just tired. It's late and I'd like them to go home. So I'm going to have them drink tons of coffee, then kick them out."

Ginny smirked. "That sounds good. I'm rather tired myself."

When she slipped her arms around his waist, he turned and kissed her. She tasted like red wine. He pressed her back into the counter and gripped her hair. He was trying to calm himself when she started to undo his belt. She slid her hand into his boxers and squeezed.

He groaned and said through gritted teeth, "You really shouldn't start things that you don't intent to finish, darling."

"Oh, don't worry." She grinned, pulled her hand out and ruffled his hair.

"Apparently we've interrupted something," Blaise said. He smirked slightly, his arm around Pansy, who was looking tired as she reached for the coffee pot. "Could you please do that when we're gone?"

"We wouldn't have to do it now if you hadn't interrupted us this morning," Draco answered flatly. "Now, if you'd be so kind to drink and get out of my flat, I'm fairly certain most of us have work in a few hours."

"I think you're still drunk," Blaise said, laughing. "Tomorrow is Sunday."

"We're going," Pansy said, pouring coffee. "We just wanted to stick around to see you get mad. It's funny."

Draco narrowed his eyes and growled, "Get out."

* * *

><p>"We aren't any closer," he said into the darkness. Slipping an arm around her bare waist, he pulled her against his body. "Perhaps you were right. Maybe this is just supposed to be a mystery. Maybe there is no answer to his death."<p>

Ginny gripped his hand that lay above her head, squeezing his fingers. "I wish there was an answer. I really do. But some things just happen and there's no explaining them. At least you know it isn't your fault, and you're doing okay without him."

"It's difficult," he whispered against her shoulder. He pressed his lips to her skin. "I want to go visit my mother tomorrow."

"Okay," Ginny said softly. "We can do that. It'll be fine."

"No," he replied, "I want to go alone."

"Oh," she muttered, shifting so she was sitting up. She faced him and watched his eyes gleam. "It's nice that you want to spend time with her. She probably misses you."

"She doesn't have anyone else," he mumbled. "I feel bad that she's alone and lives so far away."

Ginny sighed and cuddled into him, his breath hot on her cheeks as she pressed her lips to his. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. Rolling on top of her, he leaned his forehead against hers. Ginny smiled as the dim light slipped into the room, casting a glow on Draco's face.

Just as he leaned down to kiss her jaw, she said, "Maybe your mother should move closer. Or we could move near her."

He sighed, a growl rippling through his body. "God, you really know how to kill a mood, don't you? I can't do anything with you while I'm thinking about my mother."

"That's so disturbing," Ginny said. "I don't want to think about your mother either."

As he lay beside her, running his fingers through her hair, Ginny wondered how she had come to be here. With him. That thought led her back to sleep, his arms protectively around her.

* * *

><p>The smell of bacon woke her. She cracked an eye open, her stomach growling and sat up. Swinging her legs over the bed, she walked out into the hall. She called out to him.<p>

"You know, we really could have had sex last night if we hadn't mentioned your mother. ."

"Good morning, dear."

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. That voice didn't belong to Draco. It was female. She closed her eyes briefly as humiliation crept over her entire body. Slowly, she walked out into the open, her cheeks burning.

"Hello, Narcissa," she said softly.


	47. Chapter 47

Draco cleared his throat. "My mother came for a visit. Isn't that wonderful?" He looked at Ginny, his expression pinched, and he shuddered ever so slightly. She knew he was thinking about last night, and she was tempted to burst out laughing.

"How are you?" Ginny managed to hide a smile as she slipped around Draco and sat down.

Narcissa sighed. "It's been difficult, especially since I feel so far away from my only child."

Draco groaned. "That's not fair. You weren't supposed to come here to make me feel guilty."

"No, that was a bonus." Narcissa smirked. "Now, darling, come sit down with us and let's discuss the arrangements."

"What arrangements?" Draco asked.

His mother frowned. "Why, your wedding, of course."

Draco coughed, his eyes widening. "Mother, what are you talking about?"

"You told me you had something to tell me," she replied. "Oh, dear. That wasn't it?" She glanced at Ginny. "You two aren't getting married?"

"We haven't talked about it," the redhead said softly.

Narcissa turned her head, looking at her son. "Is this true? Draco, you've been with this girl for over a year, what's taking you so long?"

"I'd really rather have this conversation in private," Draco hissed.

"Well, she should be included in what you want and don't want, shouldn't she?"

Ginny twisted her hands in her lap nervously. The truth was that she thought about what it would be like to be married to Draco. But she never brought it up because she figured he wasn't ready, and she was right, apparently. But now the conversation was being discussed, and she couldn't have felt more awkward.

"Mother," Draco said sharply. "I know I said I had something about important news, but that wasn't it. It was more along the lines of living arrangements."

The blonde woman raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her son. "Just what exactly is this about?"

"Ginny and I were talking the other night and we thought that maybe it would benefit you more if you moved closer to us."

Narcissa squinted. "Now what would make you think I'd want to leave the manor? It would be better if you two came and lived with me."

Draco choked on whatever words he was about to say. Had he heard her correctly? She wanted them to live with her at Malfoy Manor? He looked at Ginny, who looked everywhere else but at him. Narcissa took their silence for happiness, and when she smiled, it broke Draco's heart. He stood and paced around the room, trying to form the right words.

"I don't think that's possible," he said after a few moments. "We have lives here, jobs, friends."

Narcissa's blue eyes narrowed. Then she stood. "Well, we'll speak about this later."

When she was gone, Draco sighed. He hated upsetting his mother, but what else did she expect him to say? As if she sensed what he was thinking, Ginny slipped an arm around his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You're right. We have lives here."

He buried his face in her hair. "I just made her feel like complete shit, didn't I? Ugh, she'll probably never speak to me again."

"We all make mistakes with our parents, it's okay." Ginny pulled him away and looked into his eyes. "You're her only son, she can't live without you."

A smile tugged at his lips as he bent his head and kissed her. Something in his eyes flashed as he covered her mouth with his, but it was gone before she could ask what the look was.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, and a they sat in front of the fire, facing each other, Draco let his fingers trace over her jaw softly. When she leaned over and kissed him, he pulled her onto his lap.<p>

"We should have called Blaise and Pansy," Ginny said thoughtfully, as she snuggled closer to him.

"I don't think they'd enjoy this," Draco murmured as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't fancy shagging Pansy anyway, she's too demanding."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about this. I meant maybe we should have talked to them about your father."

His calm face hardened at her words. "There's nothing to discuss."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a dead issue. _He's_ dead. It's just how it is. I've come to accept that I'm never going to find out the truth. Sometimes things just happen and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ginny frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

His gray eyes slid to her and he shook his head, bringing her mouth to his. He didn't say anything as they kissed, because there was nothing to say. All he wanted to do was show her how much he loved her, how much he appreciated her for what she had done for him. She'd made him a better person, and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

* * *

><p>"He wants to go out to dinner," she said, pulling the towel from her hair and charming it so it was dried and curled. "I have to find something to wear, which if why I called you."<p>

Pansy, who was busy looking through her clothing, muttered, "Sheesh, you don't have too many dresses, do you? And why do you have a red one? That will clash terribly with your hair. Maybe the emerald or black one."

"I don't have too many choices," Ginny remarked. She had on a pair of gray sweatpants and one of Draco's shirts. "Would you pick something?"

"You have two dresses that will look good with your hair, so why did you need me to come over?" Pansy asked, staring at her. She frowned. "Ginny, what's really going on?"

The redhead frowned and plopped down on the bed. "I think he's going to propose," she said quietly. "What if he does?"

Pansy grinned. "Well, what are you so anxious about? You want to marry him, right? So then you'd say yes."

"It's a big step," admitted Ginny. "I wonder if he's only doing this because of the fallout with his mother."

Pansy shook her head. "He's Malfoy, we've known him for years. If he didn't want to do something, he wouldn't." Her mouth twitched as she headed for the door. "Go with the green dress, and have fun. I have things to do."

When she was gone, Ginny sighed. The she got dressed and left the flat to meet Draco.


	48. Chapter 48

She got to the restaurant around seven as requested. As she was lead to the table and seated, she noticed across from her was empty. She frowned until she felt something brush her shoulder, then glanced up and smiled. He grinned, his eyes roaming.

"God you look amazing," he commented. "I kind of wish we didn't have to eat. I'd rather go back to the flat and – oh, what are you doing here?"

Blaise and Pansy stood next to the table.

Ginny sighed, picking at her napkin. She knew what was going on. And she wasn't sure she liked it. Her head throbbed suddenly and she pressed her palms against her eyes. As soon as the waiter came around with the wine menu, she decided she didn't want to be there.

It was too much.

She loved him, but it was all too much.

Tears prickled her eyes but she blinked them away. As Draco ordered red wine, Ginny looked desperately at Pansy. "Will you excuse me?" she asked, gripping the dark-haired witch and dragging her outside.

"What's wrong?" she asked once they were outside.

Ginny sighed. "I can't do this."

Pansy frowned and shook her head. "I don't get it. What happened? When I left you, you were fine."

"It all hit me at once," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I've thought about it often, but every time I did, I got scared. I love him so much, but I just can't do this. Is that terrible of me?"

Pansy smiled slightly. "If everyone was sure of their feelings, everyone would be happy and the world would be a perfect place."

Ginny looked into the restaurant, watching Draco and Blaise talk, and all she wanted to do was leave. How cowardly. When she made a move to go, Pansy grabbed her elbow and held tight, her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?"

Draco emerged from the restaurant, his tone mixed between urgency and something else that Ginny couldn't decipher. But if she had to guess, she would have said confusion or surprise. His mouth twitched and he frowned.

"I should go back inside," Pansy muttered.

He put his hand out. "Stay. Ginny obviously needed to talk to you." He looked at his friend. "She was leaving, wasn't she?" He glared at the redhead. "You were, weren't you?"

Pain rippled through Ginny as she lowered her head, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_?" Draco's growled. "I was going to ask you to marry me tonight. Dammit. How could you do this?"

"Draco, it's not that simple."

His face softened and he said quietly, "Tell me you're scared and I won't ask. Tell me that's all it is, and I won't get down on one knee until you're ready."

Ginny closed her eyes and replayed the way his voice sounded. She didn't know what to say to him that would make any of this better. He would leave her if she didn't open her mouth to explain. She opened her eyes. But when she spoke, she knew she'd ruined everything.

"I can't marry you."

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Draco had last seen her or even done anything. It had become too much of an effort to get out of bed in the morning, and his job had suffered immensely because of his depression.<p>

Narcissa had owled him countless times, and she had not received a response, so she enlisted Blaise's help. He had come by for weeks, knocked on the door for an hour, then left. He repeated the process so much that Draco cast a barrier to keep him out.

All he wanted was to be left alone.

But that changed when an owl flew into his open window and placed a letter on his lap. He didn't want to open it, knowing it would be from his mother. He pressed the tip of his wand to the parchment, intent on burning it, when he noticed the familiar scrawl on the front.

It was hers.

With an aching heart and shaking fingers, he opened the envelope.

_Draco,_

_I wanted to write to you every day to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you. If I could take back what I said, I would. But it doesn't mean that I don't still love you. Because I do. I'm just scared and needed time. But I have to fix this._

_Will you meet me to talk? _

_I hope to hear from you._

_Yours,_

_Ginny_

* * *

><p>The Three Broomsticks was crowded. He found her quite easily, and when she saw him, she frowned. Her eyes were wide, as though she hadn't expected him. He approached her slowly and slipped into the seat across from her. Neither of them said anything for several minutes. When he heard her voice, his heart twisted.<p>

"I'm surprised you came." She looked tired, with dark shadows under her eyes.

He smiled sadly. "I wasn't going to."

"I deserve that," she muttered. "What made you change your mind?"

He shrugged. "After spending weeks in an empty flat with zero motivation, I was surprised to receive your owl. I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did, but I do want to try and fix things with you too. I've missed you so much."

Ginny let out a sigh and twisted her hair around her finger. "I'm happy to hear that. I missed you too."

Draco leaned over and took her hand. "In your letter you said you needed time. Does that mean you're reconsidering what I asked you?"

Ginny gripped his fingers, her voice soft. "I realized I had no reason not to accept, but by then it was too late. Being scared is inevitable with something like that."

He waited.

When she smiled, her whole face brightened. "I think you have a ring to buy, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco grinned, pulled her across the table, and kissed her. She tasted sweet, like vanilla, and he missed this part of their relationship so much that if he could rewind the months and fix his mistakes, he would have. When he Apparated them away, she smiled against his mouth.


	49. Chapter 49

Days seemed to pass slowly as they got reacquainted with each other. Still, owls came from his mother, but he didn't bother opening them. All he wanted to do keep Ginny in his bed for hours and shut out the rest of the world.

So that's exactly what he did until there was a thunderous pounding on his front door. He figured it was Blaise, and he really was intent on ignoring it, then remembered that he had a barrier up – one that his friend couldn't get by.

With the redhead sleeping soundly beside him, he left the bedroom. He padded down the hall to the door and pressed his hand against it, along with his forehead.

"Whoever you are, go away."

"Open up," snapped an impatient female voice.

"What do you want, Pansy?"

"To talk," she replied. "You've been a hermit, and I have something to tell you. About Ginny."

Intrigue pulled at him, and as he opened the door, his friend shoved him back angrily. He staggered, but righted himself, his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell was that for?" he snarled.

"You're an asshole, and Ginny's gone. I haven't heard from her in days."

Draco sighed. "Calm down, psycho. She's fine. She's here."

"She's here?" Pansy said, raising an eyebrow. "What is she doing here?"

He stared at her. He waited for the recognition to reach her brain, then it lit up her eyes and her mouth curled into a smirk.

"So, I'm interrupting something."

"Well, not now. Ginny's asleep."

"Hello, Pansy."

Ginny was standing behind Draco, yawning. She had her hair down and was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a black shirt. She looked around before heading into the kitchen and starting the coffee.

"Hi," said Pansy. Then she muttered to Draco, "Well done, Malfoy. Does this mean you two are getting hitched?"

He glanced toward the kitchen, nodding. "But shut up about it, would you? I don't want Ginny to feel bad that I told you when she wants to do it herself."

Ginny came back with two mugs, handing one to Pansy. She sat on the couch and tucked her legs underneath her. When she frowned and squinted at them, Draco swallowed.

"You told her."

"She guessed."

Pansy smiled. "It's just good to see you two together again. Draco was turning into a real girl over losing you."

"I was not," he muttered. He looked at Ginny. "I wasn't that bad."

The redhead smiled and sipped her coffee.

Pansy laughed. "Because closing yourself off for a month from everyone isn't bad. Right."

"It's fine now," he snapped. "Now can you go?"

"I will," Pansy answered, "if you take the spell away so Blaise can come over again. He's worried about you."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sat down beside Ginny, taking her hand. "Tell him he doesn't need to be, that he's welcome here any time. I just needed to be by myself for a little while. You can understand that, I'm sure."

His friend nodded. "I'm glad to see you happy again. Both of you," she added, smiling.

When she was gone, Draco scooped Ginny into his arms and headed toward the bedroom, grumbling about how they had been interrupted. He'd see Blaise tomorrow, if he had enough energy to move after tonight.

* * *

><p>"Did you tell your parents?"<p>

They were sitting on the couch the next morning, paper and coffee in hand, limbs tangled together. Ginny raised her head from her arm and looked over at Draco.

"Tell them what? I haven't seen them."

"About us," he answered, smirking. "By the way, I'm curious. Where did you stay while we were broken up?"

"No, I haven't written to them yet. Do they really need to know? And since you're wondering, I stayed at Luna's flat. She and Neville are taking some time apart."

"They split up?" he asked.

"Not entirely. It's a test. Normal couples do it, I've heard."

Draco grinned. "Well I'm glad we're not normal."

Ginny's mouth twisted into a smile. She untangled her legs from his and curled into his arms, resting her head on his chest. While he twined his fingers into her hair, she closed her eyes. Beneath her, his body was warm and solid, and they fit so well together.

"Normal is boring," she murmured against his skin.

Draco grunted in agreement, then said, "So when do you want to get married?"

Ginny opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him. "We can do that whenever we want."

"We should make a guest list."

"Generally that would be best. Who do you want to invite?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Oh, we could invite Harry. That would be a splendid time."

Draco scowled. "I'd never have sex with you again."

She frowned. "That's rude. You know I'd never invite him. Do you realize how awkward that would be? As much as he says he's over things, he's probably make a scene."

Malfoy nodded. "He does like to do that."

Ginny smiled and she looped her arms around his neck. She slipped her fingers underneath his shirt and stroked his chest, then leaned close and whispered, "You'd never give up the best you've had in your life, would you?"

He swallowed and shook his head. "Not a chance."

Then he flipped her, pinning her body under his, and kissed her roughly. She sighed contently as he placed kisses down her jaw, throat and chest. When he told her to close her eyes, Ginny wondered what he was up to. As she did what he asked, she felt the weight of his body leave her. Disappointed, she scooted into a seating position. His lips brushed hers and she grinned, opening her eyes.

"Marry me," he whispered.

He held a ring between his thumb and index finger.


	50. Chapter 50

His mouth twisted into a smirk as he took her hand, squeezing her fingers tightly. She gazed and him and sighed. She had spent an hour muttering to herself back at the flat before he convinced her it was going to be alright. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

He nodded. "Your parents are good people. I don't think they'll hurt me. Your brothers on the other hand..."

She swatted his arm. "Don't be a git. They like you."

"Yes, but for how long? Once they know we're engaged, I have a feeling it won't go over well."

"It'll be fine," Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes.

Truth be told, she couldn't believe it herself. Her whole life seemed like it was straight out of a fairytale – except that Draco was not her white knight, but her savior. She never really told him how grateful she was for what he had done. But he knew.

She knocked on the door and stepped back. She watched Draco take a breath, but he didn't let it go until Molly hugged him, practically dragging him inside. Ginny stepped through the door and grinned at her brothers and father.

"We didn't know you were coming by," Arthur explained.

"Right. Then why is everyone here?" Ginny asked.

George stepped forward and said, "Draco told us to be here. Said he had something to tell us." He squinted at his little sister. "Something is different about you, but I can't figure it out."

"Are you pregnant?" Charlie asked.

"No!" Ginny hissed. "Oh my God. Mum, I swear, I'm not."

Molly shook her head. "I didn't think you were. Well, since you're not and you're already living with him, then I can only think of one other thing."

"You're engaged," Bill said. His eyes drifted to her hand and he smiled. "Oh, that's great, Ginbug. When's the date?"

Several pairs of eyes watched her.

"We haven't decided yet," Draco answered. He hadn't said a word since they arrived. "But we wanted to come tell you, and then we'd have to go."

Molly hugged them both, gushing and embarrassing Ginny. She was able to pull out of her mother's grasp before her brothers had their turn. Arthur was last. Then he shook Draco's hand.

* * *

><p>"She's going to be mad that we didn't tell her first," Ginny muttered as they walked. She swallowed nervously.<p>

"Probably," answered Draco as he knocked and stood back. "But I'd like to think she'd also be happy for us."

The door opened, and Narcissa Malfoy beamed before hugging Draco and placing a kiss on Ginny's cheek. She ushered them inside and supplied them with tea and sweets before she even asked what their visit was for. It was Ginny who spoke first.

"Draco asked me to marry him," she said in a small voice.

Narcissa's smile faded. She looked at Ginny with raised eyebrows. "Well," she prompted, "what was your answer, Miss Weasley?"

"I said yes," said the redhead meekly.

"Of course you did." Narcissa nodded. She turned to her son. "Shame on you. You had me worried. I thought perhaps she declined and you only brought her here for that."

"Why would I–" Draco shook his head. "So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because we kind of told my parents first," replied Ginny, shrinking further into the couch cushions. "We were just so excited."

"It's no matter as long as you tell the important people in your life," responded the woman with a wave of her hand. "I trust you haven't told Miss Parkinson or Mr. Zabini yet?"

Draco shook his head.

"I'm very happy for you," Narcissa said softly, her eyes shining. "I only wish your father was here to share in this moment."

"He would hate this," Draco said, laughing. "He hated the Weasleys."

"Be that as it may, he would see that one of them makes you happy, and he'd just have to deal with it." Narcissa sighed before taking a seat beside Ginny. "He would have loved you trust me," she told her quietly. "I know I do."

Ginny's heart twisted. She looked at Draco, who understood and cleared his throat. "Mother, I'm sorry, but we've got to get going. We'll come by next weekend for tea, if you'd like."

After exchanging goodbyes and hugs, they stepped outside. As soon as they did, Ginny burst into tears. She didn't get as far as the gate when Draco put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. She buried her face in his shirt, her body trembling.

"It's too much," she whispered.

"What is?"

She lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "All of this kindness. I just feel terrible. Your mother shouldn't have to go through the rest of her life, and her son's wedding, alone."

He nodded. "I thought you might feel that way. But trust me when I tell you, it's better this way. My father never would have attended the wedding as it were. So my mother would have been alone there either way."

"Do you think we should wait?" Ginny asked.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Darling, I think you've made me wait long enough. I want to marry you. I want to take care of you. Trust me, my mother will be fine. She was due for some good news."

Ginny nodded. "I suppose so."

He kissed her then, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How about we go home and celebrate?"

With a _crack_, they vanished.

* * *

><p>"Harry's here."<p>

Ginny whirled around, the train of her dress twisting with her, and narrowed her eyes. Of all the things that could have happened today, this was quite possibly the worst. She watched as Pansy shifted by the door.

"Who let him in?" she said calmly. "He wasn't invited."

"I did," said a voice. Draco, who had his hand over his eyes, smirked and stepped into the room. "I thought you might want to see him. I know you said you didn't, but these last few months, he's been everywhere, hasn't he? I think he might want to talk to you."

"Draco!" Ginny shouted. "Make him leave. Throw him out if you have to."

Draco's smirked widened. "Oh, alright. But he might want to say something before I toss him out. Is that okay?"

Ginny sighed. "Fine."

Her soon-to-be husband backpedaled out of the door just as Pansy stepped aside. Ginny turned to face the mirror again, and nearly burst into tears when someone spoke from behind her. He poked his head in and grinned widely.

"I was told I could see the bride. You look lovely, I might cry."

Ginny flew into his arms and laughed. "Please don't do that. You know how much I hate when other people cry." She shoved him lightly. "Prat. What are you doing here?"

Ron smirked at her. "Oh, well, Hermione wanted to come. She heard you were marrying that bloke, so..."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Mione's here? I didn't see her."

"I'm hurt," a female voice muttered. "I'm quite hard to miss." Hermione entered the room, and the two girls squealed, though both for very different reasons.

"You're pregnant!"

"You're getting married!"

Ginny grinned and hugged her friend. "You look wonderful."

Hermione smiled. "So do you. I still can't believe you're marrying Malfoy."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Hermione walked around the room, looking at everything in fascination. Ron was hovering by the doorway, and as soft music began to play, Ginny could feel her heart in her throat. Her father appeared and took her hand. He was trying hard not to cry when they left the room.

The doors opened and the guests stood. There were so many, but all she saw was him.

She started walking.

**This is the final chapter. Thanks for reading & commenting :)**


End file.
